Resurrected
by SquirlK
Summary: The ultimate sacrifice was made. He was a champion he never knew himself to be. He died a hero for a world that doesn't know. Now he's back.
1. Resurrected

Resurrected

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the damned bunny hopping on my head.

Summary: An AU set one year after Chosen.

Reviews: Yes, please. Readers Rock but Reviewers RULE!

A/N: Was reading fics online, letting my brain wander so I can work on Silence Is Golden Unless… When this evil little plot bunny started stomping on my head. So I appeased the little beast and after a chat with my incredibly imaginative muse, WayWard Childe to the rest of you, I'm posting this prologue to see if anyone is interested in more. He helped me with the summary. Thanks, Partner!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The moon was full, an eerie glow highlighting the dips and hollows of the crater where the town of Sunnydale once stood. Only someone who had grown up there would recognize the location of the high school that once concealed the Hell Mouth. It had been exactly one year since the fall of Sunnydale. One year since the ensouled vampire named Spike had given up his existence to save the world. The townspeople had long since left the area. There was no one left. There had been no attempt to rebuild. The state had declared it a disaster area and speculated that there would be more 'earthquakes', therefore it would be a waste of money to attempt any reconstruction. The world had moved on, unaware, possibly uncaring of the ultimate sacrifice that had been made.

A fragment of moonlight glimmered on the site giving it an otherworldly glow. The glimmer became a gleam. The gleam morphed into a luminescent spot of light, growing brighter with each passing second. A figure appeared in the center of the light, kneeling in the brightness with a hand covering sensitive eyes. Black leather pooled around the form, reflecting the light from its worn surface. Cautiously, the man lifted his head. Squinting against the fading light, he looked around.

"Hell."

_**TBC**_


	2. One More Time

One More Time

Disclaimer: Don't own anything more that damn bunny still hopping on my head.

Summary: Spike finds shelter.

Reviews: Yes, please. Response to the first effort on this little fic was awesome. Thank you! Readers Rock but Reviewers RULE!

A/N: WayWard Childe, my partner and muse contributed a lot to this chapter with his suggestions and rewrites. Thanks!

Everyone: Don't forget to go read WayWard Childe's awesome fic 'Blood Knights In Gotham' over in the Buffy Crossovers. I think it's incredibly inspired.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Spike raised his head, his sapphire eyes watering in the brightness of the light that was rapidly fading around him. Remaining still for long minutes, he blinked until the light fully dissipated. The full moon made it easy to see the devastated landscape surrounding him. His mind raced as he tried to process what he was seeing. Standing up to his full height, he turned slowly around to scan the area. The damage was as far as he could see.

"Hell." He repeated. That was the only explanation. He was in Hell. He tilted his head back and studied the sky, tracking the progress of the moon as it moved slowly across the starry expanse. There were several hours left before sunrise.

Rage filled his lean body. He could think of no good reason for why he was back. He'd given up everything to save the world and now he was back in it as if his efforts had been a waste. He kicked a piece of concrete sticking up out of the debris, dislodging it and sending it flying into the eerie gloom. Resignedly he began walking, knowing he had to get out of the open area before sunrise.

'They could have at least wiped my memory.' He thought bitterly as he trudged toward the cliffs he knew had several caves he could hide in for the day. He wondered what he was supposed to do for sustenance.

'Bloody gits. Hello. Vampire here. Needs blood.' He cast a hate-filled glare upwards as he mechanically walked along the road that led to the coast five miles away. He searched his pockets hoping that everything he'd had with him when he dusted had been returned with him. A sigh slipped out when he found a slightly battered pack of cigarettes and his cherished silver lighter. The influx of nicotine did little to settle his anger but gave him something to focus on while he walked. Further searching of the many pockets turned up a well-worn wallet that he'd never seen before. His vampiric vision allowed him to inspect the contents. A driver's license, three credit cards each bearing the same name as the license, – he wasn't going to worry about paying _those_ bills – and a wad of cash in various denominations were revealed. He glared upwards again, attempting to convey that it wasn't enough compensation. He stuffed the wallet back in the pocket it had come from.

A sigh of near relief whispered out when he finally spotted the caves. He gazed around, once more wondering what he was supposed to feed on. As if in answer to the question a fawn wandered across his path. His soul rebelled for several seconds before his hunger overrode it and he leapt with preternatural speed to catch the young deer. He stopped well short of killing it, leaving it weakened but alive in the undergrowth. He listened and inhaled, checking for predators that could pose a danger to the deer. He'd rather kill it himself than to leave it helpless against another threat. Detecting no other living creatures around, he shrugged and entered a likely cave to hole up during the coming day.

The floor of the cave was sandy and dry, providing a relatively comfortable place to sleep the daylight hours away. Shrugging out of his duster, he folded it up for a makeshift pillow. Exhaustion swept over him as he laid down. 'Slept in worse places, I suppose.' He thought as he adjusted his duster turned pillow. 'But I shouldn't have to now.' He thought bitterly, his eyelids getting heavy and blinking sluggishly. 'Shouldn't be back, I earned my peace...' His words were spoken quietly in his own head just as his eyes closed and he dove into the darkness of sleep.

**Sunset….**

Age-old instincts woke the master vampire from his day-long sleep. He stood, stretched, shrugging his shoulders and popping his neck. A grimace crossed his handsome face as he began to brush sand from his clothing. He shook the duster free of the grainy particles and swirled it on. Standing next to the cave entrance, he tried to remember what town was closest to the ruined Hell Mouth.

With a mental coin-flip, he headed for the small town he vaguely recalled as being only thirty miles away. He just hoped there was a butcher that kept early hours so he could get some supplies before finding a convenient motel to hide out in until he could figure out what to do next.

It was a long lonely walk but finally a few lights twinkled in the distance. He trudged wearily along the road hoping the motel would be on the outskirts of the city limits. Another half hour of walking put him in the parking lot of a popular motel chain known for its inexpensive prices and hard mattresses. He gave a passing thought to going further into town to locate the butcher but the warning tingle of sunrise shivered through his body.

Spike stalked into the lobby and slammed his hand down on the night bell. A middle-aged man with a slight beer belly and wrinkled shirt wandered sleepily in from the back room. Irritated that his early morning no customer nap had been disturbed, the clerk glared at the blond leaning on the counter.

"Single, interior if you have it, ground floor if you don't." Spike requested flatly. "Need one with a refrigerator, if the rooms don't come with one I want you to find me one." The steady sapphire gaze told the human there would be no arguing with the demand.

"The refrigerator will cost you extra and I have one ground floor room left." The clerk shoved a form and a pen across the counter.

"I want weekly rates. I don't know how long I'm staying." Spike stated as he wrote, making up most of the information. To be spiteful, he put down Buffy's old home address.

Flipping the registration slip around, the clerk scowled. "Sunnydale doesn't have any addresses anymore. Whole town went down under an earthquake a year ago." He pushed the form back. "I need a current address."

"Is that what they called it?" Spike muttered, then he winced. "It's been a _year_?"

At the clerk's curious glance, Spike continued. "I don't have a more current address, been a bit…. dislocated since then." He pulled the wallet out and slid a credit card across, along with a fifty dollar bill. "It's not like I have anything to leave now is it?" He indicated his lack of luggage.

The man picked up the card warily. "Is this stolen?"

"Why don't you run it and see?" Spike suggested.

The human came back in seconds. "It's good. Now, Mr…." Spike interrupted him.

"I go by Spike. What's your name?" The vampire leaned forward just a little.

"I'm Chuck." The clerk gulped.

"Now then, Chuck. I have a few requirements." Spike smiled at the human's sudden nervousness. "I sleep during the day so I don't want any maid service, ever. I will let you know when I need clean sheets and the maid can just leave the clean towels on the floor on a tray outside my door. I'll need to know where the nearest bar is, the hours it keeps and the closest butcher shop along with their business hours as well. Just remember all that and I'm sure we'll get along just fine.

Chuck was no fool. He'd seen some of the more unusual types coming from Sunnydale the year before. There had been more than one customer with similar requirements and he'd felt fortunate that none of them had decided he would make a tasty snack. This man gave off a different vibe than the others had, he seemed more… human, less likely to attack. Running a motel so close to Sunnydale, he was used to the rumors that there was more than meets the eye when it came to things that went bump in the night. He had always hesitated to put a name to it but over time he'd come to accept that his motel had a reputation of being 'demon friendly'. He just never admitted aloud that such things existed, which was probably in his best interest anyway. He reached into a drawer for a list of businesses that had been drawn up for just such customers.

"You should be able to find what you need at these places." He said.

Spike's scarred eyebrow rose in surprise as he scanned the list. "Well, well." He murmured. "Dealt with the more… unusual type of clientele then, have you?"

"On occasion." Chuck admitted. "Not so much recently as I did in the past year. Business kinda turned more towards the run of the mill tourist types. For a while before that though, it was almost like an exodus. What with so many people leaving Sunnydale. Did they know the earthquake was coming or was it something else?"

Spike smirked slightly. "Something else would just about describe it." He glanced out the window at the pinkening sky. "Time to turn in, where's my room located?" He listened to the directions and nodded, pocketing his credit card and the list as he left.

He noted with approval that the room had a southern exposure, ensuring that the sun would not shine directly onto the door or the window. He draped the duster across a chair. He dropped the key on top of the dresser and, from habit, hit the power switch on the television. He adjusted the volume and turned it to a news channel. He left it to drone on while he went into the small bathroom to start the shower. He frowned when he realized he'd have to wear the same clothes again. With a sigh, he decided a shopping trip was definitely in order.

The water was scalding on his back, easing the aches and pains from all the walking he'd had to do. Now that he'd stopped, the reality of his situation was sinking in. Frustrated anger rose up, choking him in its intensity. He leaned against the shower wall letting the warmth wash over him as the steam rose to fog the small room. A voice echoed through his thoughts.

"_The world needs you. One more time."_

Denial slammed through him as his fist pounded on the wall. He was **_done_** damn it! Exhaustion flowed through his lean body. He washed slowly as he got rid of the grimy, sandy feel of the cave. His hand glided the soapy washcloth over his taunt and tired muscles. The solid feeling of his body was a sensation he'd missed. His hand slid lower and he quickly began a search for empty pleasure; some resemblance of the warm peaceful forever that was now an eternity out of his grasp. He bit his lip as the fast release caused a familiar but long denied warm buzz to travel through his body; only to have it followed by self loathing emptiness. Spike got out of the shower quickly.

Drying off as he walked back into the bedroom. He dropped the towel on the floor and fell onto the bed, pulling a pillow over his head to dull the sound of those words. '_One more time_.' Shaking his head beneath the pillow and mumbling his reply to those awful bloody words, "Sod you. Sod you and the rest of the world." The tears were close, but the hatred was closer.


	3. Necessary Evil

Necessary Evil

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the bunny, Chuck and his friend.

Summary: Sometimes you just have to do stuff, evil or not some things are just necessary.

Reviews: Yes, please. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Readers Rock but Reviewers RULE!

A/N: Yes, I _know_ I have to update Silence but I've hit a block there. I know where I want it to go but the people have dug in their literary feet and refuse to cooperate. I think it's a conspiracy with the evil bunny responsible for this fic.

Many thanks and a huge HAPPY BIRTHDAY to WayWard Childe. You've been a tremendous help with this fic, you rock Partner! Hugs and kisses for your special day.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

'_I love you.' 'No, you don't… but thanks for saying it.'_ Spike rolled over restlessly as the words haunted his dreams.

_Tap, tap, tap_.

A hesitant knock on the door drew Spike from his sleep. His internal clock told him it was well past sundown, so he couldn't really get overly angry with the wake-up.

"Hold on a minute." The drowsy vampire called as he retrieved his filthy jeans from the bathroom floor. Decently covered, he pulled the door part-way open. Chuck stood there nervously.

"Hi. I just wanted to bring you this little fridge. And I got you something to eat. Looked like you hadn't had anything in a while so I thought I'd get you started." The clerk babbled a bit at Spike's not-so-happy countenance.

"Bloody Hell." Spike muttered. Nevertheless, he opened the door to allow the human to wheel the small square refrigerator into the room. It was quickly installed in a corner opposite the door that seemed to be there for just that purpose.

"We can't leave the fridges in the rooms when there's no one renting cause they get ripped off. I have a friend who works at the Red Cross blood bank. I asked her if there were any donations they couldn't use due to them being almost expired or something. I can set you up for regular deliveries if you want." Chuck continued. He picked up a paper bag filled with baggies that had the Red Cross emblem on them. Spike watched him plug in the refrigerator and fill it with bemused confusion.

"What do I owe you?" The vampire finally thought to ask.

"Nothing. I just don't want to be your dinner some night." Chuck finished his task and nervously began edging toward the door.

"Don't eat humans." Spike mumbled. He shoved both hands through his hair and tried to wake up. He inhaled deeply but needlessly.

"Huh?" Chuck didn't believe he'd heard correctly.

"I said." Spike spoke up a little. "I don't eat humans. I have a soul." He mentally groaned as the confession slipped out.

A puzzle piece clicked into place. It had been nagging Chuck since the vampire had checked in and gave his name as 'Spike'. He'd heard some of his previous 'unusual customers' talking about a vampire who'd gotten a soul. That was why the vampire didn't seem as…well, he couldn't say dangerous because Spike definitely gave off dangerous vibes. Feral was probably the best adjective. Spike didn't seem as feral as others of his kind that had passed through. Chuck didn't feel the need to fiddle with the silver cross he'd taken to wearing a few years back.

Spike nodded distractedly. Scrubbing a hand down his face, he tried to think. His sleep fogged brain working sluggishly. He was missing something. It had been so long. Then realization hit. "I need a microwave and a large mug." He said.

The clerk blinked. "A microwave?"

"Yeah, need to heat the blood. Damned nasty cold." Spike answered with a grimace of distaste.

"Oh. Oh! Right. There's a spare in the storeroom. Give me ten minutes. I'll clean it up for you. We sell cups in the lobby. I'll get you one of those too." Chuck offered.

The blond nodded. "Good."

**Half an hour later…**

Spike finished his third mug of blood as he checked his pockets. Out of habit, he made sure he had smokes and at least one stake. He replaced the credit card he'd used to rent the room and tucked the wallet back in its pocket. Scanning the list of businesses, he made plans for his next move. He desperately wanted new clothes so the twenty-four hour Wal-Mart appeared to be the logical choice.

He closed the door and slipped the key into his jeans pocket. He stopped into the lobby for directions.

"It's quite a way to walk." Chuck observed as he ran a hand over his thinning hair. He considered for a moment before making a decision. "Want to borrow my car?'

Spike gaped at the human, astonished. "Do I want to _what_?"

Amusement flickered in the hazel eyes. "Borrow my car. That way you won't have to walk all that way and you can get what you need instead of just what you can carry."

The vampire leaned on the counter. "Why are you helping me?" He asked quietly.

To give him credit, Chuck seriously considered the question. Long moments passed as he thought about it. "You know, I really don't know." He admitted. "It just seems like the right thing to do."

Chuck was startled at the flash of pain and deep sorrow that darkened the sapphire eyes looking at him. Burning rage replaced the first two emotions so what he said next was low and bitter. "Be careful, Mate, sometimes doing the 'right thing' still comes back to bite you in the ass."

Ten minutes later, Spike was still shaking his head in bemusement as he parked the older model Ford in the vast lot in front of the huge discount store. He noted with immense relief that the place didn't seem to be very busy. He hated shopping and wished for the good old days when he just stole what he wanted and needed. The soul made that impossible. It wasn't that he _couldn't_ steal; he just _hated_ to listen to his inner voice telling him how wrong it was to do so. So, for the sake of mental peace, Spike braved the brightly lit aisles of Wal-Mart.

Inevitably, he found himself in electronics. He amused himself for a while by flipping through the selections of cds before deciding to see how much credit the manipulative bastards had allowed on the cards. With a distinctly smug smirk upwards, he chose close to a dozen of his favorites before moving over to the portable stereos. He placed the most expensive model on top of the music before moving on to the clothing section. A large package of batteries was quickly added.

He ignored the looks he received as he made straight for the black jeans, oblivious to the frankly admiring stares his lean, blond good looks were earning. He knew he was less than clean but it wasn't his fault. That's why he was there, damn it. Throwing several pair of his favorite button fly style into the cart, he shifted toward the t-shirts. Six shirts joined the jeans in the bottom of the cart. He chose a belt that was a near replica of the worn one around his waist. Socks were found in the same area as the belts so a package of black ones landed on top of the rest of the clothes. He paused in the dress shirt area, wondering whether or not to try to find any red silk button up shirts, but decided not to bother.

He flipped through the jackets, debating internally if he wanted to replace his duster with something with fewer memories attached. As much as he loved the old leather coat, it had seen much better days. Spotting a black leather biker-style jacket decided him. He slipped the duster from his shoulders and tried on the jacket. It settled into place perfectly, fitting loosely on his slim body and ending just at his hips. It felt nice, _right_ somehow, so he pulled it off and added it to the rest of his new wardrobe. Putting the duster back on, it _did_ hide the worst of the dirt at least, he wandered over to the grocery part of the store.

He loaded the cart with several cases of beer and his favorite chips. He grinned in delight when he found the Jack Daniel's. Who knew you could buy the good stuff there? His new clothes cushioned the two bottles he placed in with them. He cruised up and down the cereal aisle looking for something appetizing to add to his blood. He mumbled a few choice curses about 'sodding American stores that couldn't carry decent food like Wheatabix' before picking up some Lucky Charms – hey, marshmallows – and a couple of other kinds he remembered from his stays with Xander, one of them being a chocolate flavored brand with a little cartoon vampire on the front. Spike snorted. 'Count Chocula.' He thought. 'Freaking ridiculous name for a cereal, but look, its chocolate!'

The next aisle saw instant coffee, loose tea and hot chocolate mix landing in the rapidly filling cart. The tea required that he pass through housewares for a proper teapot and cup. That meant he had to pick up a hot plate and kettle to heat the water. He _was_ still British after all.

It was frustration that forced him into asking a blue-smocked young girl where the mini-marshmallows were. He added several bags of the sweet snack to his ever-growing pile. He never noticed that she stood watching after him with star-struck eyes following his every move. A carton of cigarettes was next. The cart was getting rather full so he made a quick trip through the hair care department for some gel and a comb. He took his time selecting a toothbrush and paste before calling it quits.

The total made him smirk again and glance defiantly upwards as the cashier ran the card. Ignoring the frankly interested look he was receiving from the woman, Spike signed the slip and headed back out to Chuck's car.

**Back at the motel…**

It took three trips from the car to unload all his purchases. The first thing he unpacked was his new cd player and his music. He put the form-fitting earphones in and was soon blasting his eardrums with 'The Clash'. He pulled tags from clothes and put most of them in the cheaply made dresser. He left out one set of clothes and went in to start the shower. Emptying the pockets of the duster, he folded it carefully and placed it in the bottom drawer. He had enough drawer space on one side of the dresser to put his snacks out of sight before setting up the hot plate next to the small microwave Chuck had brought over. One case of beer joined the blood in the small refrigerator and the rest took up space on the floor next to the wall. The Jack Daniel's found a home behind the beer on the floor. Soon the room was organized to suit the vampire.

Seeing the steam begin to roll out of the bathroom, he carefully placed his new player and the cds in with his t-shirts. Stripping off the filthy clothes was an exercise in relief and he stepped under the scalding water. Not wishing to relive the empty self-disgust of the previous night, he wasted no time in getting clean and getting out.

A quick glance at his list assured Spike that the bar wasn't due to close for several hours. The shopping trip, while expensive, had not really lasted that long. It felt good to be clean and have new clothes to wear, he mused as he shrugged into his new jacket. He made sure he had his wallet, stake and cigarettes before he locked the door and headed toward the office to return Chuck's car keys.

"Nice jacket." The clerk complimented when Spike entered the lobby.

"Thanks." Spike smiled a little and held out the keys. "And thanks for the car. Bought more than I planned on but I think I got everything I need for a while."

Chuck returned the smile. "No problem. Going to the bar?"

Spike nodded. "For a bit. Was able to get beer and JD at Wal-Mart but sometimes it's just nice to be able to sit let someone else wait on you, yeah?"

"Cindy is a friend of mine. She works there. Tell her I sent you and she'll take real good care of you." Chuck winked bravely. He'd been feeling more at ease with Spike than he ever thought he would. The glimpse into the vampire's pain and rage had given the human a sense of compassion for the blond.

A wistful look appeared in Spike's blue eyes. "Do they serve Blooming Onions?"

Chuck's smile broadened. "Yeah, they do."

A brilliant smile transformed the vampire's face causing Chuck to blink in surprise. "I think I might like it here." Spike mused.

The clerk grinned. "I think that's great. Have a good time, now."

With a nod, Spike left the lobby and began the short walk up the street to the bar and grill he'd seen when he was leaving for his shopping trip. A bright neon sign lit up the night sky.

**_Macy's Bar and Grill_**.

Spike pulled open the door and went in. He liked the subdued lighting and the rock music blasting from the huge speakers in the far corners. Color televisions over the bar played several kinds of sports. He wondered briefly if they ever watched Manchester United. He found a secluded table away from the speakers where he could sit with his back to the wall and watch. A cute brunette sashayed over to take his order. Her sparkling brown eyes roamed over Spike's lean figure in frank appreciation.

"Hi, Handsome. What can I bring you tonight?" Her voice sounded as if she were constantly on the verge of giggles.

Spike leaned back and smiled up at her. "Are you Cindy?"

She nodded, her long curling ponytail bobbing with the motion. "Yup."

"I'm Spike. Chuck over at the motel said to tell you he sent me." The vampire explained.

"I guess this means I owe Chuck a big thank you, then." She laughed.

Spike inclined his head, peeking up through thick dark lashes. "Maybe. Can I get a beer and an order of the Blooming Onion?" He asked quietly.

Cindy was charmed by the apparent shyness of Chuck's latest project. She'd known him for a long time and knew that the gruff motel clerk was in the habit of adopting lost souls. He always sent them over for her to look over. She wondered why her friend had taken in this gorgeous guy. The thought occurred to her that his beautiful smile never reached his deep blue eyes. That pain lurked in their sapphire depths regardless of the expression on his face. She wondered why, wondered what had hurt this lovely man so much. She smiled warmly. "Sure, Honey. It'll be right up."

**Earlier…**

She was late, anxious to get home. Not that she had any reason to rush, she just hated being out so long after dark. Her self-rationalization for it was that living on the Hell Mouth had made her paranoid. She knew that evil lurked out there in the dark and didn't want anything to do with it. She was done fighting with it and wanted it to leave her alone. She turned her late model car down the main thoroughfare and cruised past the bars that preceded downtown. A flash of platinum hair caught her eye. Spike? No, it couldn't be. Spike was dust. Buried at the bottom of Sunnydale crater. The man pulled the door to Macy's open and disappeared inside. She shook her head, blonde hair brushing her shoulders softly. It couldn't be Spike. Spike would never give up his duster for a biker jacket.

"Spike is dead." She repeated aloud. She turned at the end of the block and drove sedately into the residential area where she'd bought a house. By the time the garage door closed behind her and she entered the lovely little home she owned, she'd forgotten about the Spike look-a-like she seen. He wasn't the first one and she was positive he wouldn't be the last.

_**TBC**_


	4. You Can't Make Me

You Can't Make Me

Disclaimer: Still only owning Chuck, Cindy and the bunny and I'm not too sure about the bunny.

Summary: Catching up on everyone else.

Reviews: Yes please. Readers Rock but Reviewers RULE!

A/N: If you're looking for an action fic you might want to cruise through the first few chapters of this one, this is primarily a character driven fic (as is most of my work) but there will be some action later on.

Rebel Goddess: Sweetie, please go read chapter three again to discover what happened to the duster.

Kudos and many thanks to WayWard Childe for his invaluable help with this bit of insanity.

Everyone: Go read 'Blood Knights in Gotham' it's been nominated for a fist-full of awards at the Lost In Spike awards site. Yay!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Watcher's Council…**

Without losing his place in the report he was reading, Rupert Giles automatically dodged the teenage girl barreling down the hall of the newly rebuilt Watcher's Council. It had taken a year but they had finally gotten everything up and running smoothly. With Willow as head of the Magic Department, Buffy as head of Slayer training and Andrew as head of Research, all departments were off to successful starts. Andrew had been the most surprising asset in that he lived to research. The former member of the 'Nerd Herd' had really found his niche in the newly restored Council library.

It had taken Buffy a while to recover from Spike's death and Angel's unexpected move to his new position as CEO of the largest and most evil law firm in several dimensions but she had settled nicely into her role as head Slayer. Her grief had matured her into a quieter and more focused young woman. Giles was very proud of her and told her often. It had taken her some time to forgive him of his misguided attempt to kill Spike but they had moved past the hurt into a more understanding level of their relationship. Now they were more like colleagues than Watcher and Slayer. It helped that they had ceased to keep secrets from each other.

Xander had supervised the construction of the Council building and was now on a much needed vacation in the Caribbean. He was enjoying a cruise with the young lady he'd met while attending classes at the nearby university. Giles had been pleasantly surprised when the male Scooby had decided to pursue a degree in engineering and had enrolled in classes not long after they had all relocated. He could no longer do the hands-on construction so he had decided he wanted to design buildings. The new Council building had been Xander's first attempt at it and Giles was ecstatic with the result. The older man had been worried about Xander after everything that had happened, especially with Anya, but the resiliency of youth had once again let time heal the wounds and allowed all of them to resume living again.

With a small start, Giles realized he'd reached his destination, Willow's office. He knocked lightly on the door and smiled when he heard her summons.

"Come in, Giles." Her laughing voice floated through the panel.

He opened the door, not surprised to see the others had already gathered in the witch's office. "I assume you've seen this report?" He held up the sheaf of papers he'd been reading.

The redhead nodded, her pretty face sobering. She'd grown into her power since the spell activating the slayers. It had turned out that the spell had primarily affected the potentials who were participating in the battle against the First. Younger girls who had not yet been identified as potentials had been discovered to have been given some advanced physical abilities but they were a long way from being actual slayers. The theory had developed that they would realize their full slayer capabilities when they reached their mid-teens. Willow worked with the coven to identify and keep an eye on all the girls who'd been affected.

"We don't know what happened yet but we're checking it out." She told him, referring to the witches in the coven the Council kept on retainer.

Andrew glanced over his copy of the paper and looked up, attempting to be more grown up than he actually was. He had changed a lot from the hesitant young man who'd hero-worshipped Spike, but glimpses of that prior personality still peeked through. "Did you notice that it was on the Anniversary?"

They could all hear the capital letter on the word 'Anniversary'. It had been a difficult date for all of them, which was one of the reasons that Giles had encouraged Xander to go on the cruise. It was days like today that he wished Buffy had joined Xander, but the senior Slayer had been adamant in her refusal.

Buffy had been listening quietly, her face was pale and solemn. "What do you think happened?" She asked Giles. Her copy of the report hung loosely in her grasp. It had been hard over the past year but she'd finally moved on. She had meant what she'd told Spike as he was dying but had come to realize that her love for him didn't have the depth he would have needed if he'd survived. She'd mourned him but her heart had not been as broken as it could have been. Reluctantly, she'd realized that he'd been right in his denial. She was happy in her new job and had started seeing a young Watcher-in-training.

Right now Buffy was grateful that her sister was still in school for the day. Dawn had been heartbroken over Spike's death. It had taken her a long time to stop crying and feeling guilty over not making up with him before the final battle. The teenager was now making good grades in high school and would be graduating in the next year. She wanted to attend the Watcher's Academy but Buffy and Giles wanted her to go to regular university first. The younger Summers girl had shown an affinity for demonic languages that Giles privately felt was comparable to Spike's.

"I truly don't know. I've been considering sending someone out to investigate it but after the initial burst of magic, there hasn't been any further activity at the site." Giles answered her, cleaning his glasses.

"Oh! Let me! Please? I'll do a good job. I promise." Andrew almost bounced in his chair, barely restraining himself while he pleaded his case.

Giles smiled at him kindly. "I haven't decided yet who will go. But I'll keep you in mind."

A muffled squeak was all that escaped Andrew as he started making silent plans on what he needed to pack.

**Los Angeles Branch of Wolfram & Hart…**

Angel looked up from a file folder as Wesley tapped on the open door leading into his office. "There was a huge magical disturbance at the Sunnydale crater night before last. On the anniversary of the Hell Mouth closing of all days." Wesley began as he entered the office.

"I have a report on that in front of me." Angel said. "Do we know what caused it?"

Fred came in with Gunn and Lorne. "I sent a team out to the crater but they didn't find anything." The slender brunette physicist consulted a clipboard clenched in one delicate fist as she spoke. She sat on the arm of the chair Wesley had claimed and smiled down at him.

They had suffered a few close calls in the year since they had taken over their respective departments in the huge law firm. Angel had been adamant that they could make a difference from within the firm. So far they had but it had been very hard going. Fred had lost her best lab assistant because he'd attempted to have a God-King take over Fred's body. Wes and Gunn had caught onto Knox's scheme when the man had tried to trick Gunn into signing the customs forms for the sarcophagus. Wesley's cold fury at Knox's deception had stunned them all. He'd shown a scary side of his personality previously unsuspected by his colleagues. Fred had begun to look at the tall, handsome Englishman with new appreciation. Gunn's own guilt over his near-miss had alienated him from the rest of the team for several months until Lorne had gotten fed up. The peaceful Pylean had taken them all out and gotten them drunk before encouraging them all to air their grievances. They had come out of it closer and stronger than before.

Angel had made the largest adjustment of the entire AI team. He'd given up his son to provide him a better life than he'd had before. The whole group had made the decision together to move to Wolfram and Hart. All of them committed to making sure Connor was protected from anyone looking to do him harm. Angel had become more withdrawn over the last few months as the struggle to combat evil from within proved more difficult than he'd first realized. He focused on the report from the crater. He had a plan, a desperate one. He just hoped his friends would be willing to go along with it.

Not noticing Angel's distraction, the others went over the report but no conclusions could be made. Wesley made a mental note to contact Mr. Giles to see if they had any idea what had happened. Angel was unaware that Wes kept in touch with the elder Brit. The new Watcher's Council had officially cut off ties with Angel Investigations but Wesley had arranged to replace the library that had been destroyed in the explosion that had decimated the ancient institute. He cleared his throat as the discussion lagged.

"I think that Fred and I should visit the site. We might be able to uncover more clues than her initial team." He suggested. Fred rewarded him with a brilliant smile causing his heart to thump. He still couldn't believe she cared for him.

Lorne was watching them with a paternal gleam in his red eyes. Gunn just looked resigned. He'd missed his chance with the lovely scientist and regretted it but was happy she'd found someone who would take good care of her.

Angel looked up, startled at both the throat clearing and the sudden acceleration of Wesley's heartbeat. He smiled when he realized the cause of Wesley's pulse rate, Fred was beaming at the former watcher and the Brit in return was basking in the glow of her smile. "Okay, take Lorne and Gunn with you. If you find anything, let me know. I'll join you. I'm kinda interested in seeing it."

A husky note entered Angel's voice as he thought about the crater that contained Spike's remains. Buffy had told him how his youngest childe had met his final death. He'd had Wesley reinvestigate the Shanshu prophecy to make sure the Bleached Menace wouldn't make a living, breathing return. Comfortable in the thought that Spike would not be returning to plague him, Angel allowed himself to feel some small measure of grief over the loss.

The dark vampire listened distractedly as his team made plans on when and where to meet before leaving for the crater. The next time he looked up from the file, he was startled to realize they had all left.

**Macy's Gar and Grill…**

Cindy brought Spike another beer, his third for the evening. She could tell that he wasn't there for the purpose of getting drunk. He'd thoroughly enjoyed his Blooming Onion but was taking his time with his beer. He'd responded minimally to her conversational gambits, not unfriendly just not outgoing. The few times he'd looked up at her, she'd seen the quiet rage that lurked in the sapphire depths. He seemed lost in thought and unaware of her occasional scrutiny. There had been a few of the regular female customers who'd looked as if they wanted to approach the handsome stranger but the aura surrounding him discouraged their interest.

Spike glanced up at Cindy when she placed the mug on the table. "Thanks, Pet."

She smiled at the term. "So you're from around here, then?" She teased.

He grinned. "Yup, born and bred." He affected a truly bad American accent.

She laughed. "I can tell. England then, huh?"

"You caught me. I grew up in London." He admitted. "A long time ago." He added almost inaudibly.

"You're what? Twenty-five?" Cindy ran her sparkling brown gaze down his lean form.

Spike snorted. "I'm a lot older than I look, Luv."

"Riiiight." She drew the word out disbelievingly but with a smile. "You do realize that you've been the topic of discussion all over the bar tonight?"

He frowned. "Really? Why?" He gazed around in bewilderment. Several of the ladies in attendance perked up when his puzzled blue eyes scanned the room.

She shook her head. "You really don't know? Don't you ever look in a mirror?"

A chuckle answered her question. "Not for a very long time." He replied enigmatically.

A man at a nearby table waved at Cindy and she gifted Spike with another beaming smile before moving over to take the new order. The blond vampire watched the petite waitress sashay across the floor. That was the only word he could think of that described the way she walked. It was an intensely feminine walk but seemed to be completely guileless. He liked the way her long curling hair was pulled up into a ponytail but still managed to hang down to the middle of her back. The color of all that hair reminded him of Dawn's, a rich mahogany color. Her sparkling brown eyes held only mischief and Spike realized he liked being able to talk to a woman who didn't seem to have any expectations. He liked the way she dressed as well; her jeans fit well but didn't look painted on the way other women seemed to like. The t-shirt she wore bore the logo of the bar and merely hinted at her curves without clinging. The forest green of the shirt looked rich against her creamy skin and dark coloring. Instead of the ridiculous high heels he'd gotten used to seeing on the slayer, she wore green and white running shoes with lights that flashed in the heels when they touched the floor. He smiled at the sight. She appeared to be in her late twenties or early thirties, younger than her friend Chuck, who was easily into his forties. Spike wondered briefly just what type of friendship the two enjoyed but decided he really wasn't that curious.

A familiar tingle crawled up Spike's back. He sat up, suddenly alert. There was a demon in the bar somewhere. His hostile blue gaze swept the patrons, searching. This instinctive sense for demons had infuriated Angelus on more than one occasion as the elder vampire didn't seem to have that capability. Everyone in attendance seemed to be completely human but Spike's senses had never lied to him before so he slowly scrutinized everyone who'd come into the bar in the last few minutes. He would have known if the demon had been there earlier. A smirk crossed his handsome face when he saw what appeared to be a badly dressed young man in his early twenties. The demon's choice of attire offended Spike's sense of style and the hat perched on top of his head was immediately termed a crime against humanity as far as the vampire was concerned. Spike watched covertly, amused as the demon tried to unobtrusively approach the secluded table.

Spike looked at the eye-blinding shirt the demon was wearing, deciding that whoever it was had raided Xander Harris's wardrobe.

"Might as well sit down." Spike grinned maliciously when the demon jumped.

"Damn, don't do that!" The New York accent grated on Spike's ears.

"Do what?" The vampire asked. "Let you know that I know you're there? I don't know _what_ you are but if you're peaceful, I'd advise you to move on. I'm not much for demon fighting any more so just be on your way and I'll let you go." Spike finished his beer and dug out his wallet to pay his tab.

The demon put his hand over Spike's earning himself a low warning growl. He raised both hands in surrender. "Easy. My name is Whistler. I'm just a messenger. _They_ sent me."

A flash of gold shot through the sapphire of Spike's eyes. "Then go back and tell _them_ to leave me _alone_." He snapped.

"Can't do that, man." The newcomer shook his head. "You're needed."

"_Bollocks_. It wasn't _my_ choice to come back. It was _forced_ on me. I'm not playin any more and _you can't make me_." Spike snarled. Bitterness and hatred laced every word.

Cindy noticed her favorite customer's agitation and wandered back over. "Spike? Is every thing all right? Do you need me to send Dan over?" She asked, referring to the bouncer who guarded the front door and checked IDs of teenagers who tried to sneak in with fake cards.

"No, Pet. I was just leaving. You've been a treat and I'll be back. Thanks, Kitten." Spike smiled at her and, ignoring the sputtering demon still sitting at the table, left the bar.


	5. Convergence

Convergence

Disclaimer: I own none of the original BTVS or ATS characters, just those odd people I make up in my warped little imagination.

Summary: The forces are gathering, will they meet?

Reviews: Yes please. Love the response this fic has received, thank you all very, very much. Readers Rock but Reviewers RULE!

A/N: Once more I find myself thanking WayWard Childe for his help and input. Sometimes I think my fics would all fizzle out and die without his help. Thanks Partner!

The lyrics to the song 'Civilized Man' belong to the wonderful James Marsters and are used with permission.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Spike got half way back to the motel before he had to stop to smoke, trying to settle his temper. He leaned against a nearby brick wall attempting to light his cigarette with hands that shook annoyingly. The little wanker who'd approached him in the bar didn't know what he was talking about. There was no _bleeding_ way he was going to get involved in anything the damned Powers That Sucked had lined up for him. He was finished with the entire champion bit. He'd dusted to _save_ the world. He'd been at peace and now they've brought him back into the hell that _was_ the world. His soul screamed at the injustice of it all.

He stiffened away from the wall as his 'demon tingle' crawled slowly up his back. Pretending he didn't know the bothersome little git was trying to sneak up on him, he waited until Whistler was within three feet before he spoke.

"I told you to leave me alone." Spike growled, grinning with evil glee when he got the desired response.

Whistler jumped at the unexpected sound. "Jeeze. Give a guy warning next time. I could've had a heart attack." He griped.

"Yeah, right. I'll make a note." The vampire snarked. Gold flecks flashing in his eyes.

Whistler scuffed his shoe against the sidewalk. "Aw, come on. I'm just a messenger, a flunky. I don't control what happens." He peeked up to see if Spike was buying it, he wasn't.

"You're breaking my heart." The sarcasm was clear. Spike studied the little demon through the smoke of his cigarette.

"I'm sure." Whistler gave up the pretense of innocence. He fumbled in his pocket for a bulky envelope. "I brought you some more money. That was great, that shopping trip, put a few noses out of joint with that one. I'm to get you some transportation too. Just need to know what you want. Do you want your motorbike back? Or do you want another DeSoto? I can get you something altogether different if you want."

Spike tilted his head in inquiry over the transportation issue. "And why would I want a car?"

"You need something to get you to LA." Whistler answered as if it should have been obvious.

"I'm not going to LA." The statement was flat and final. The vampire turned to continue on his way to the motel.

The demon followed quickly. "Wait! Don't you want the money?"

Spike paused, his back still to Whistler. "What money?" He asked over his shoulder.

Whistler held out the envelope. "They thought you might need a bit more cash. Cards are good but sometimes cash is the best way."

Spike took the offering and thumbed through the contents. "Can always use an extra bit of dosh. Thanks." He tucked it into his jacket pocket and began to stride away again. The demon messenger from the Powers That Be trailed dispiritedly after him.

**The next day, Sunnydale crater…**

Wesley could not believe that this crater, this huge hole in the ground had once been Sunnydale. His memories of the town built over the Hell Mouth were not pleasant ones but the physical evidence of the town's destruction was shocking.

Fred's hand clasped Wesley's tightly. The Angel Investigations team was unusually silenced by the devastated landscape in front of them. "Angel's childe died down there?" She asked quietly.

Wes nodded. "Yes. Spike or William the Bloody as he was first known. Ironically, he _was_ known for his destructive tendencies. He wore an amulet that burned him to dust and closed the Hell Mouth."

Lorne cleared his throat. "Every one else got out?"

"Aside from the First's minions and some of the new slayers, then yes. All the townspeople got out quite a while before the final battle. Buffy was quite saddened over the losses." Wes explained.

Gunn inched closer to the edge of the crater. "Damn, that is one big hole in the ground." He observed unnecessarily.

The corner of Wesley's mouth quirked upward. "Yes, it is. And we get to go down there. The magical occurrence happened directly over the site of the high school. Which was, of course, where the Hell Mouth was located."

Lorne took a handkerchief from his pocket and mopped his brow. "Do we have to walk?"

Wes smirked. He lifted a small walkie-talkie to his mouth. "We're ready." He turned to the Pylean. "You can if you would like but I think I'll take the helicopter."

"Damn, English, you're getting meaner by the day." Gunn gibed good-naturedly. Fred swatted his arm.

It only took a few minutes for the company helicopter to take the foursome directly to the site of the disturbance. Fred wandered around with several hand held devices designed to identify various types of temporal and dimensional disruptions. As soon as she finished taking readings with one instrument, she would pull out another one and begin again. Wesley watched her become completely absorbed with a fond smile on his face.

Gunn and Lorne merely rambled around taking in the sight of the completely ruined city. Gunn was the first to notice the displaced concrete. The hole in the ground was fairly fresh, the edges of it jagged. The block of artificial stone was several feet away and had shattered where it landed.

"Yo! English! Get a load of this. Looks like someone had a little temper tantrum." The tall black man yelled.

The former watcher joined his friend where he'd knelt down to check out the small anomaly. "Yes, there does seem to be an indication of someone moving the concrete block. Certainly not human, it would have broken their foot."

"Then what?" Lorne joined the two men as Gunn asked the question.

"I don't know." Wes admitted. Fred joined them as they inspected the disrupted earth.

"I'm finished." She chirped.

Her love stood upright. "Good. Did you find anything interesting?"

She beamed in excitement. "Oh, yes! Lots of things. I can't believe the first team missed some of this stuff. I mean it's just _there_ waiting to be found."

Wesley smiled at her enthusiasm. "That's wonderful. We'll go over it at the motel. I believe there is a small town close by with a suitable establishment for us to spend a couple of days while we investigate further."

Lorne had wandered a few feet away. He'd noticed some scuffing of the surface. Almost like… footprints. A single set, leading away from the broken concrete. His red eyes followed their trail as they led off a short distance away before disappearing amid the rubble littering the ground.

Wesley noticed his distraction and joined him. "You've found something?"

Lorne frowned. "I don't know." He pulled out a small digital camera and snapped a few shots of the footprints. "Maybe."

"Good job." Wes approved. He looked at the others in their small group. "Are we finished?"

Fred nodded, still engrossed in her instruments. Gunn shrugged, he was still unsure just why he was there. Lorne nodded thoughtfully. Wesley pulled his walkie-talkie out of his pocket to summon the helicopter to carry them all back to their car.

**Later…**

Chuck was surprised to see so many people checking in at once. Since the 'earthquake' business had been rather slow. He mostly depended on tourists passing through on their way to Los Angeles for the majority of his income. The lady who normally pulled the day shift had called in sick so Chuck was working her shift as well as his own. Since he owned the place, it was his job to cover open shifts. That didn't mean he had to like it. But it did give him a chance to arrange another delivery of blood from the Red Cross for Spike.

The big expensive car the foursome had driven up in didn't impress the clerk. This was California, he'd seen a lot of expensive cars. But the group who'd arrived in it was another story, they were a diverse bunch. The Englishman who checked in for them all gave the name of some fancy lawyer's office as the home address. He checked into a double room for himself and the southern-accented cutie and two singles for the tall black man and a guy that opted to stay in the car. Chuck couldn't help but wonder what they were up to. He was curious about the one who'd stayed hidden in the car. That one had had a hat pulled low over his face.

The clerk gave a mental shrug. As long as they didn't cause any trouble they were welcome to stay. The one he really wanted to keep tabs on was the bad dresser with the New York accent.

**Sunset…**

Chuck waited for a while before going out to see if the lights in Spike's room were on. They were. He lugged the cooler of supplies over and knocked lightly on the door. Long minutes later, the blond vampire pulled the door open and peered blearily out at his visitor.

Spike yawned and scratched his bare chest absentmindedly. "Oh, it's you. What's up?" He stood back from the doorway to allow Chuck to step into the room.

The clerk couldn't help but smile at the vampire's appearance. He was dressed only in a pair of black jeans; somehow a barefoot vampire just wasn't very scary. The platinum curls rioted over Spike's head.

"Nothing much. Thought you could use some more blood. Want me to put it away for you?" Chuck indicated the refrigerator.

Spike nodded with a slight sleepy smile. "Thanks, Mate. Are you sure you don't want payment for that?" He let the door close, not noticing that it didn't completely shut and now stood open a couple of inches.

Gunn was walking along the passage. He happened to be just outside that cracked open door when Chuck answered. "Nope, no payment necessary. The blood bank was just going to toss it, expired you know. It might as well go to some use. Saves you the trouble of going out after it and saves you some cash. Win-win all around I'd say."

At the words that followed 'blood bank' Gunn swiftly and silently made his way to Wes and Fred's room.

Unaware he had been overheard; Chuck continued his slightly one-sided conversation. "So how did you make out at Macy's last night? Cindy take good care of you?"

Spike yawned again and nodded. "She's a treat, that one. Damn good at her job." The vampire's voice was husky; he'd only been up a few minutes when the knock on the door sounded.

Chuck finished his task and sat back on his heels. He glanced up at Spike. "She's a good kid." He stood and looked around the room, noting the hotplate and teapot that sat next to it. He smiled at the CD player and stack of CDs next to it.

"Looks like you're settling in real nice. If you want I can convert your rates to monthly, that will save you a bit. Is there anything you need?" Chuck wanted to know.

Spike scrubbed his hand down his face before dragging it through his tousled curls. He hadn't gotten drunk but his sleep had been disturbed. The task he'd been sent to do was preying on his mind and he was determined to ignore it as long as inhumanly possible. But asleep, he was vulnerable. His subconscious was working on him and robbing him of peace. It didn't help that interspersed with the nightmares induced by his mission were memories of where he'd been during the past year. He snapped out of his introspection to realize Chuck was waiting for an answer.

He shook his head. "You've been more than helpful and I don't think there's anything else I need." His accent was unknowingly a little more refined than usual and Chuck made a mental note of it. There seemed to be much more to this unique vampire than there first appeared.

The clerk moved over and pulled the door open, preparing to leave. He nodded toward the phone. "Just give me a ring if you need anything else."

Spike leaned on the edge of the door, ready to close it. "Thanks, I'll do that."

The vampire let the door swing closed before he turned on the television. He got out some blood, amused to notice that the clerk had arranged the older packets toward the front so they would be used first. Setting a full mug in the microwave to heat, he rummaged in the snack drawer to find something to add a little body to the liquid meal. With snacks on the small table, a warm mug in one hand and the television remote in the other, Spike prepared to ignore life for a while.

**In Wes and Fred's room…**

"Are you quite sure that's what he said?" Wes questioned his friend.

Gunn nodded his closely trimmed head. "Absolutely. There's a vampire in that room. Do you think we need to do something about it?"

Fred shook her head, her long dark hair swinging softly. "If he's getting blood from the blood bank then he's not hunting, right?"

Gunn and Wes nodded uncertainly. She smiled brightly. "Then why should we _have_ to do anything? If we find out he's a threat then we'll deal with it but until then we should just be careful."

Wesley gazed at his girlfriend thoughtfully. He nodded. "Okay. We'll monitor the situation. If this unknown vampire is revealed to be a threat then we will certainly take measures to stop him. Otherwise, if he is getting his blood solely from the blood bank, then we have no reason to worry."

Fred's pretty face lit up. "Maybe he's ensouled like Angel. Then maybe Angel won't feel quite so alone."

Wes smiled lovingly at her. For someone so smart she could be very naive. "I'm certain that if there were another ensouled vampire in the world we would have heard about it."

Gunn nodded. "Yeah, the firm would have had him firmly in their sights, that's for sure."

The former Watcher nodded. "Yes, I'm sure they would have."

Further discussion paused when Lorne knocked on the door. Fred jumped up to let him in. "Well, my dumplings, what's on the agenda for tonight?"

The others filled him in on what Gunn had discovered. Then they made plans to get something to eat and set up surveillance on the unknown vampire.

**Later…**

Chuck was completely off guard when the latest group of guests checked in. This time there was an older man with an English accent. Chuck paused over that one for more than a second. What were the odds? Spike was British, one of the earlier group was British and now this older gentleman. Could they be connected? The newcomer was accompanied by a hyper young man with blond hair that stuck straight up, a redheaded young woman, a petite blonde young woman and a tall gangly teenage girl. They had just finished checking in when they were joined by a dark young man sporting an eye patch. Chuck had a feeling they were somehow linked to the Sunnydale earthquake. They each had the world-weary look of someone who'd survived something horrific.

The redhead ran over and hugged the tall brunette newcomer. "Xander!" She exclaimed. "When did you get back?"

A boyish smile lit the handsome features. "Got home just after you lot left, took the next flight. Didn't think I was gonna miss this did you?"

The blonde added her hug to the redhead's. "Did you bring Rebecca?" She asked.

Shaggy dark hair fell over the strap to the eye patch as he shook his head. "Nope, she was tired and wanted to stay home." He yawned suddenly. "I need a room, please." He addressed Chuck with a smile.

It wasn't long before they were all assigned rooms close to each other and had gotten settled in for the night. Before they left the lobby, they agreed to meet early and go out to the crater, confirming Chuck's suspicion that they were connected. He wondered briefly if they knew Spike.

**And later still…**

Gunn, Lorne and Wesley had decided to take turns watching the unknown vampire's room. It was Lorne's turn when Spike decided to go out to the bar. The solitude of his room was getting on his nerves and allowing him too much time to think. The thought that he could start brooding like his sire had spurred him into action. Quickly dressing, he grabbed his new jacket. Making sure he had smokes and his wallet, he absentmindedly sang bits of a song he'd heard at Macy's the night before. He liked the song. The lyrics reminded him of himself. He left his room and turned to lock the door, still singing as he walked away.

"**_I ain't no civilized man_**." He hummed between the lyrics bobbing his head to the guitar riffs only he could hear. "**_Civilized man_**." He wondered if Cindy knew where he could find the CD. He liked the song with its tough lyrics and pounding guitar beat. "**_Wasn't born to be a civilized man_**."

Lorne's red eyes widened. He still wasn't sure _who_ this vampire was, but he knew _what_ he was. He would have to hear more of the smooth singing voice before he would know more but things just got very interesting.


	6. Accidental Meetings

Accidental Meetings

Disclaimer: I own nothing but… hmmm, well nothing. Damn.

Summary: Meetings happen but no one expected who they found.

Reviews: Yes please. Loving the symmetry of the review totals per chapter. (Inside joke) Thanks for the awesome responses! Readers Rock but Reviewers RULE!

A/N: Well, here it is. At long last. The latest chapter of this fic. Hope you all like it. Next up will be another bit of 'The Demon Within'. Demon Spike has completely captivated the muse but I promise regular updates of this story as well.

Thanks as usual to WayWard Childe for his suggestions and encouragement. Hugs and snuggles to you Partner!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Macy's Bar and Grill…**

Cindy flashed Spike a smile as he wended his way through the crowd in the bar. He grinned at her and settled into the chair at the table he'd had the night before, happy that it was empty considering how busy the place was. She cocked a shapely eyebrow in question and he nodded.

"Hey, Handsome. How are you tonight?" Cindy asked as she placed a mug of cold beer in front of the vampire.

"I'm fine, Pet." He answered, sampling the alcohol with a sigh of satisfaction.

"Want the Blooming Onion?" She asked as she waved her hand at a loudmouth drunk at a neighboring table. The intoxicated customer didn't realize that the hand motion was the signal for the bouncer to come over and gently encourage the over-imbibed to leave.

Spike thought about it for a moment. "Sure, why not?" He finally accepted.

She nodded. "Won't be but a few minutes." She grinned when she spotted the Dan the bouncer urging the obnoxious drunk towards the door. A familiar blonde walked up as the drunk was handed into a cab that waited to be summoned for just such a passenger.

Dan Sanders was tall, at least six feet and solid. He was a sheriff's deputy by day and moonlighted at the bar most weekends to keep the peace and prevent accidents before they had a chance to happen. It was an advantageous situation for everyone. He let his strong arms slip around the newcomer and pressed a quick kiss on her forehead, smiling down into her big brown eyes.

"Thanks for coming over." He said, his voice full of affection. "I know how much you hate being out at night."

"It's okay." She assured him. "It's better than making Monica take Brittany out this late." Brittany was Dan's eight year old daughter and as a single father, he relied on friends and neighbors to watch her on the few nights a week he worked. The only reason he'd needed extra help tonight was that his car had decided to go into a mechanical coma earlier in the day. The blonde gazed around the bustling bar with interest. "I see the regular group of people are here drinking way too much." She observed with characteristic bluntness.

A broad white smile split Dan's rugged face. "We have a newbie or two around. Chuck sent over a new project for Cindy to check out last night." He pointed to the secluded table where the slender man with platinum hair was consuming his Blooming Onion with a blissful expression on his lean face. A gasp from his companion drew his worried deep hazel eyes down to her lovely face. The sudden paleness of her features had him tightening his brawny arm around her tiny waist. "Hey, are you all right?"

He followed her gaze to Spike. "You know him?" Dan asked.

Her blonde hair bounced as she nodded, speechless. "Well, go over and say hi then." He pushed her gently toward the table.

"Um, yeah. I'll do that." She said faintly, shakily.

A very familiar scent wafted across Spike's nose seconds before its source moved into view. He blinked when he looked up at the woman making her way though the crowd toward him. Her blonde hair swung against her delicate shoulders and her brown eyes sparkled with tears that surprised him by their presence. He stood as she neared his table. She looked up at him as if gazing at an apparition she'd never expected to see. She inhaled.

"It _is_ you. I saw you last night but I'd seen you so _many_ times that I thought it was just another optical illusion. Do you _know_ how many guys dye their hair that color? It's amazing but I never noticed until you…" Her voice trailed off as the reality of him struck her once more.

Spike smiled. His dark blue eyes fondly amused at the completely Scooby-like babble he'd never expected to hear from her. "Why, Anya, I didn't know you cared."

**Wesley and Fred's room…**

Lorne had let the vampire go as he sat in shock over what his gift had shown him. He'd made his way quickly to his colleague's room and knocked frantically on the door until a rumpled Wesley had pulled the door open with a half-formed threat on his lips. The peculiar cast to the Pylean's green complexion had stalled the irritation in the former Watcher's cool blue eyes.

"Lorne? What's wrong? Wasn't it your turn to watch the unknown vampire? Did he do something? Do we need stakes?" Wesley ushered the big green demon into the room and helped him sit in the chair. Fred came out of the bathroom where she'd gone to put on a robe. She tightened the belt on the silk garment and turned right back around to get a glass of water for the shaken demon.

He accepted the cool water gratefully and sipped it slowly. He was still trying to process the surprise he'd gotten when he'd heard the vampire singing.

"Lorne, what's wrong?" Wes repeated his question as soon as he saw that the Pylean had at least partially composed himself.

"Well, it _was_ my turn to watch the new neck-muncher. I thought he'd called it a night but he came out of his room." He closed his red eyes and shivered when he recalled the smooth mellow voice of the vampire.

"Lorne. What happened?" Fred asked anxiously.

"He was singing." The peaceful demon explained.

"Fascinating. What did you see? Do you know who he is?" Wes hovered closer as he went into full-blown watcher mode.

Lorne waved his hand. "I didn't hear that much, just a couple of lines. And oh, what lines they were. I can only hope he goes pro and lets me rep him."

Wes sighed in exasperation as he watched his friend get distracted yet again. "_Lorne_. What did you _see_? _Is_ he a threat?"

Lorne sipped more water, then shook his head. "Not a threat at all. He has a soul."

Wesley blinked at the news. "Another vampire with a soul. Oh, my. I wonder why the firm didn't have him targeted."

"Could be because he was brought back under the protection of the Powers That Be." Lorne dropped the second bombshell from his reading. "He's their Champion."

**Macy's Bar and Grill…**

Anya launched herself into Spike's arms as soon as she heard the familiar accent. Her tears spilled over onto his shoulder and soaked into his t-shirt. He was briefly thankful he'd taken off his new jacket and draped it on the back of his chair. He saw Cindy start toward them with a concerned expression on her pretty face and nodded briefly indicating that everything was all right.

"You died." The ex-demon murmured into his neck.

"Yeah, I did. Didn't take… again." He whispered back. "They don't know I'm a vampire. Ok, Luv?"

She nodded and wiped at her eyes as she backed out of his arms. He held the other chair for her as Cindy brought over a soda.

"Anya? Are you all right?" Cindy asked anxiously.

Anya nodded with a watery smile. "I'm fine. I haven't seen Spike in a while. I'd heard he was dead. Guess I heard wrong." She took a bracing sip of her icy drink.

"That's a good thing." Cindy smiled with relief and went back to the demands of her customers.

Spike looked around the bar for the mop of shaggy dark hair that belonged to Xander. "Where's Harris?" He asked, turning back towards her. He was shocked at the anger in her pretty face.

"He followed Buffy _again_. He refused to even consider staying with me. He called me shallow and only concerned with appearances. He had the chance to get it fixed but he refused. He called them evil." She ranted, leaving Spike completely confused.

"Pet, what _are_ you going on about?" He asked.

"Xander! Angel offered to have his doctors fix the eye but Xander refused to even consider it. He said they were evil and he'd rather look like a pirate the rest of his life before he'd let them touch any part of his body." She took an angry gulp of her drink.

"Wait a minute. Back up. _Angel's_ doctors? Peaches has evil doctors working for him? How? What the Bloody Hell _happened_ over the past year?" Spike demanded.

Anya took a deep breath and took another sip of her soda. She lowered her voice. "About the same time we were getting ready to fight the First, Angel was taking over Wolfram and Hart…"

"Son of a _bitch_!" Spike swore quietly. "Wolfram and Hart? Why the _hell_ would Angel take over that cesspool of evil?"

"It's where he got the amulet that you wore when you… you know." Anya flapped her hand when she hesitated over her wording. She didn't want to verbalize what Spike had gone through the year before.

Spike's sapphire eyes darkened with grief when he remembered where he'd been the past year, the peace, warmth and love he'd had lavished upon him. He shuddered as anger washed through him. "I see." He murmured. "But he didn't do it just for that. Not Angel. He had another motive." Now the reasons for his resurrection were becoming clearer. His instructions echoed in the back of his mind but he shrugged it off with a defiant glare upwards.

Anya watched her companion closely, seeing the emotions flashing through the deep blue eyes. Wondering why he seemed so sad and angry at the same time.

He cleared his throat and drained his beer. Raising the mug slightly, he signaled Cindy for a refill and smiled at Anya. She noticed it didn't reach his eyes. "Let's we change the subject for a bit, yeah?"

She nodded and beamed. "I bought a house. Do you want to see it? Where are you staying? Oh! Dan said that Chuck adopted you. Does that mean that you're staying at the motel? Why don't you stay in my spare room?"

A rich laugh rolled up from Spike's chest as he processed her 'Scooby babble'. "God, it's nice to know some things never change." He gasped. Cindy brought his beer with a refill for Anya.

"You guys okay?" The waitress asked.

Spike nodded, letting his laugh slide easily into another smile. Watching the perky server walk away, he thought about Anya's offer. Maybe Whistler would go away if he disappeared. He snorted at the thought. The Powers would make sure the annoying little twit could find him. He scowled internally and shook himself slightly. "You bought a house? How'd you manage that? How long have you been here?"

He settled back to listen as she began her explanation about how she got her house. "I was hurt in the …. Thing. It took me a couple of months to recover. Angel's medical section took very good care of me. I don't understand why Xander… oh well. Anyway, I still had contacts in the magical retail business and they helped me set up an internet website and I make lots of money on it. The state paid me a settlement for the shop and helped me get the house at a discount. It has three bedrooms, a living room, dining room, two full bathrooms and almost a quarter of an acre. And I have a very nice car." She told him proudly.

Spike listened in bemusement, having come to the surprising realization that he'd missed the girl. She was refreshing to talk to and wonderfully blunt in a guileless way. Harris was a fool to let her go. She told him about her new life in the small town and the new friends she'd made in the past year, some of whom he'd already met. He asked more questions, chuckling at her responses. They chatted amicably until Cindy wandered over to tell them the bar was closing.

Anya stood up and, to Spike's surprise, rushed across the now-empty floor to talk to the bartender. He nodded and disappeared into the back of the house, returning quickly with two flattened boxes. She returned to the perplexed vampire and studied the floor with unusual shyness.

"I don't know if you have anything to move and I know you haven't said if you wanted to stay in my guest room but I'd really like it if you did. Wanted to stay with me, that is. So I got some boxes for your stuff and I…." She trailed off uncertainly, clutching the flattened boxes to her side.

Spike stood up and placed a gentle finger under her chin. "I'd like that." He whispered. She gazed up into his deep blue eyes, momentarily getting lost in the sapphire depths. A relieved smile spread slowly across her lovely face.

Cindy, who'd watched the exchange with an indulgent smile, looked up at Dan. "I think you need a ride home, Pal."

Dan nodded, his straight black hair flopping down into his eyes. "Yup, looks that way. Won't give Jack any heartache, will it?" Jack was Cindy's on-again off-again fiancé who got insanely jealous of the pretty waitress's male friends. They were currently 'on' so everyone was careful to keep their distance.

She shrugged, curvy shoulders moving gracefully underneath the forest green t-shirt. She blew a raspberry and waved a hand negligently. "Screw him."

"_No thanks_." Dan shuddered theatrically. Their shared laughter attracted the attention of the two blonds. Anya led her newly recovered friend over and realized she'd forgotten her previous commitment, the reason she was even at the bar in the first place.

"Oh, Dan! I'm sorry! I forgot I promised you a ride home." Anya clutched at the boxes guiltily.

"I've got him." Cindy told her. "What's with the boxes?" She thought she already knew the answer but wanted confirmation. She really liked Anya even though the blonde was a bit blunt and more than a little odd. They could never get her to explain why she hated to be out after dark and after a while accepted it as just another quirk.

Anya glanced up at Spike and fiddled with a piece of tape sticking to the edge of the cardboard. "Spike's gonna stay in my guest room until he decides what to do from here." She beamed. "He's back." She announced, thoroughly confusing her friends.

"Back from where?" Dan asked, momentarily going into 'deputy' mode. His hazel eyes scanned Spike for evidence the smaller man had been in jail, possibly posing a threat to the quiet little town.

Spike noticed the changed demeanor of the bouncer and wondered about the man's day job. "Was out of the country for a bit, visiting the family and all that."

Anya's dark eyes widened as she translated the explanation and her heart broke when she understood where Spike had spent the last year. The vampire mentally kicked himself when he realized what he'd let slip.

"Oh, God, Spike…" She gasped only to have him interrupt her before she could reveal too much.

"They're all fine. Mum's health has gotten much better since last time I saw her." His tone was bland but his eyes blazed with grieved rage. "I'll tell you all about it later. Okay, Pet?" He felt her small hand slip into his own, curling around his cool fingers comfortingly.

"Let's go get you moved." Anya said. "They want to get this place closed up." She yawned. "It's late. Let's go." She felt a little battered by the surprising discovery of Spike in the town she'd settled in. She liked all her new friends but sometimes she missed being able to talk about the old demon days. She really wanted to know why Spike had been brought back and somehow she knew it was not a story her new friends would comprehend.

Cindy slipped away to retrieve Spike's jacket, handing it to the blond with a smile. He reached into his pocket for his wallet only to have her wave the gesture away.

"I've got it." She grinned. "I like seeing old friends find each other."

Spike hesitated as if to argue but the glint in her sparkling brown eyes stopped him. "Thanks, Kitten."

"Anytime, Handsome." Cindy made a shooing motion with her hands. "Go. We're good. Get Spike settled in." She and Dan watched from the doorway as Spike and Anya walked out to her car.

**At the motel….**

"Hey, Chuck. I'm taking one of your customers away." Anya announced as she led Spike into the motel lobby.

The clerk looked up from his battered paperback. "Anya. Damn! Sunnydale! I should have connected it sooner. Spike, if I'd known you knew each other I would have made sure you two got together. Where'd you hook up?"

Anya smiled. "Macy's. I was supposed to give Dan a ride, his car died again."

"I guess I'm checking out. Don't need those monthly rates after all." Spike said quietly.

Chuck nodded. "I'll take care of the paperwork. I know where Anya lives so I'll bring your supplies over there."

The blonde ex-demon glanced at both men. "Supplies?"

Spike scratched his chin sheepishly. "Yeah, kinda let Chuck know what I am." He admitted.

"Oh! That's fine. He won't tell." Anya grinned. "Chuck knows a lot of things." She confided to Spike. She looked at Chuck again. "Spike is moving in with me but not for anything fun. We shared very pleasant orgasms once but it caused a big fight and now we're just going to share space as friends."

Chuck burst into laughter as Spike thanked all the gods that vampires didn't blush.

The vampire cleared this throat in an attempt to hold in his chuckles. "Only pleasant? I believe I'm insulted. And now you know why you never got any more of that. But it's nice to know that some things never change regardless of what happens. Come on, Pet. Let's get the space sharing started."

The couple waved at the still laughing Chuck as they left the lobby. Using tape from Anya's trunk, it only took a few minutes to assemble the boxes and pack Spike's possessions into them. Less than an hour later, Spike was completely settled into the tastefully decorated guest room of Anya's house. She'd given him a short tour, promising a more thorough showing the following day. In the kitchen, she stored his blood in the bottom of the refrigerator and put his snacks in a spare cupboard.

Spike noticed that she was beginning to droop and yawn. "It's late, Pet. Let's go to bed."

She smacked him lightly on the arm. "I didn't invite you here for that."

A smirk crossed his handsome face. "In our own beds." He clarified.

Her dark lashes dropped and she smiled. "Oh, right. Well, then good night." They walked down the short hallway and parted at the bedroom doors. They opened their doors and she paused.

"Spike?"

"Yeah, Luv?"

"I know where you were and I'm sorry but I really am happy you're back."

His sad dark blue gaze met her sober brown one. He nodded shortly and they entered their individual spaces. That was the night his sleep went from merely disturbed to nightmare ridden.

**The next morning…**

Giles was in the lobby reading a newspaper and waiting for the rest of his group to show up for their trek to the Sunnydale crater. He heard someone enter and turned.

"It's about time… Wes?"

_**TBC**_


	7. Was It? Nah, Couldn't Have Been

Was It? Nah, Couldn't Have Been

Disclaimer: There are so many things I would have owned had I won the lottery but :sigh: since I didn't, I own nothing. Especially these lovely people.

Summary: Hmmmm, well, there're meetings and speculations. Will the investigators find what they're looking for?

Reviews: Yes please. I love readers and adore reviewers. Readers Rock but Reviewers RULE!

A/N: I'm **_so_** **_sorry_** it took almost a month to update this fic. I was working on it I swear but the muse got hijacked by Demon/Spike. _And_ _then_ Marsters Mobsters put up a fic contest/challenge and the muse just insisted that I write something for that (which, due to contest rules, won't be posted anywhere until after Thanksgiving). **_And_** **_then_** my computer fried its power cord which had me down for a couple of days. I promise the next chap won't take so long. Next up though is chapter seven of 'The Demon Within'.

For those intrigued enough to go check out the contest/challenge, it can be found at Marsters-Mobsters dot com. (Insert an actual dot please) All you incredibly talented writers should go check it out.

Many thanks to WayWard Childe for the usual encouragement, criticism and invaluable help he provides. Muse loves you! Kinda fond of you myself but don't let that get out.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Giles put his newspaper down and extended his hand for Wesley to shake. "What a surprise! Are you here investigating the phenomenon?" Mindful of the motel clerk, the question was phrased carefully.

Wesley nodded. "Yes, Fred picked up a lot of data on it yesterday. We're running computer tests on it now. We do have some concerns about a guest here but I'll wait to tell you about them."

Giles smiled in understanding. "We're going out to the crater today. It'll be the first time since…" He trailed off remembering the losses of a year ago. "So, is it just you and Fred or did _he_ come as well?"

Wes allowed a tiny smile. He knew quite well the elder Brit's aversion to Angel's presence. "Gunn and Lorne are with us. Lorne has picked up some fascinating information that you need to hear."

Rupert opened his mouth to ask about Lorne's findings but didn't get the chance. Buffy, Dawn, Willow and Xander trooped into the lobby.

"G-man! We need to find a restaurant. My stomach feels like my throat's been cut." Xander exclaimed.

Wesley winced. "Trust me, you _don't_ want to know what that _really_ feels like."

Buffy squeaked as she jumped on the younger Brit. "Wes! I didn't know you were going to be here! Is Fred with? How about Angel?"

Her shrill questions caused an expression of pain to cross Wesley's face.

"Buffy, volume please." Her former watcher wheezed as he cautiously eased out of the slayer's strangle-hold. He surreptitiously checked for cracked ribs as she backed off to let the others say hello.

Xander held out his hand with a sympathetic grimace. "How are things, Wes? Ribs intact? Slayer hugs can be hazardous to your health, you know."

Wes shook hands with the male Scooby, taking in the shaggy hair, eye patch and fresh tan. "You're looking well, Xander. And things are fine, thank you."

Xander grinned, white teeth flashing, dark eye sparkling. "That would be called taking a vacation. Does a body good. You should try it."

Wes nodded. "Someday."

Dawn elbowed Xander out of the way and threw her arms around Wesley but with far less strength than her sister. "Where's Fred? Oh! And Lorne! I really _need_ to see Lorne!" The teenager and the Pylean had bonded after the fall of Sunnydale. He'd helped her come to terms with never seeing Spike again.

After the arrival of the LA group, the Watchers managed to relocate their respective teams to a nearby restaurant where they all caught up on gossip before the Scoobies left to visit the crater. They decided to save conversations of a supernatural type for when they could all convene in a more private setting.

**Sunnydale crater….**

Buffy and Dawn clasped hands tightly as they stood on the edge of the crater. Dawn peered down trying to see the sign that had toppled over into the rubble. They had been in such a hurry to escape the destruction the previous year that it had only been later she'd realized she wanted it.

"The occurrence was over where the high school was so we need to get there." Willow chewed uncertainly on her bottom lip as she looked out over the uneven terrain.

Giles pulled a small walkie-talkie from his pocket. "Wesley loaned me their helicopter." He brought the device up to his mouth. "We're ready."

Buffy grimaced. "I hate using Wolfram and Hart's stuff."

Xander nodded. "But it beats walking." He allowed. "It's not like we can use the sidewalks or take the usual shortcuts." He gazed sadly over the hole in the ground that had been where he'd grown up.

It only took a few minutes for the helicopter to deposit the survivors to the site of their biggest battle. Dawn stood silently staring at the devastated area. She bit her lip as her huge blue eyes filled with tears. "Spike's down there." She whispered.

Buffy slipped an arm around her sister's slender waist. "Not really, Dawnie. Remember? Willow did that soul search and she says he went to the same dimension that I was in. Anyway, he _knew_. He loved you so much." The redhead had done the soul search three months after the Hellmouth closing to ease the younger girl's grief and imagined guilt over Spike's death.

"I hope Willow's right. I would feel better if I had told him though." The teenager sniffled.

Giles discretely made sure the others were kept clear of Willow as she prepared to tap into the mystical residue of the magical occurrence that was garnering far more attention than they'd initially expected. It was Xander who discovered the disrupted cinder block and Buffy who spotted the footsteps leading way from the location.

"Looks like somebody did a little rearranging." Xander crouched next to the small hole. Andrew wiped away the sentimental tears he'd been shedding and made a show of kneeling next to the older Scooby, running a hand over his chin. He narrowed his pale blue eyes as he scanned the terrain.

"It would appear that way, indeed." The younger man intoned.

Xander rolled his eye, knowing quite well it lacked the impact of both eyes but old habits died hard. He stood and shifted unobtrusively several feet to the side. He leaned down, pulled on the overturned chunk of concrete and managed to flip it over to look at the other side. A small black streak marred the pale grey surface.

"Kicked by someone wearing black shoes or boots." He mused quietly.

Buffy wandered along the path made by the faint footprints. They led away from the high school site and toward the side of Sunnydale that was nearer the ocean. She remembered the caves there and wondered if whoever or whatever it was had taken shelter in them. Dawn joined her as she gazed thoughtfully out over the devastated landscape. It was hard to see over the sides of the crater and didn't envy anyone who had to climb up out of it.

"What does it mean? The footprints and everything?" Dawn asked softly. "What happened here the other night?"

"I don't know, Dawnie, but if anyone can figure it out Wills can." Buffy squatted down to see if she could make out anything from the vague imprint in the hard dirt. She traced the outline. A boot, she figured, distracted by the memory of Spike's well-worn Doc Martins.

Giles noticed the senior slayer's distraction and joined her. He crouched down and scrutinized the boot prints. He pulled a digital camera out of his shirt pocket and snapped a few shots of the trail. "I'd say someone definitely walked out of here." He observed.

Buffy nodded. "But how did they get here?"

Willow joined them. Her hair was slowly returning from the Goddess white back to her normal bright red. "Whoever it was, they were brought through from another dimension." She reported.

"But who and why?" Dawn wanted to know fretfully.

"Both very good questions. Ones we will most certainly investigate and ascertain the answers to." Andrew folded his arms over his skinny chest and tried to look both wise and determined. Giles and Xander exchanged exasperated looks and wondered yet again why they'd brought him with them.

**Anya's house, early afternoon…**

The one thing Anya liked best about her online business was that she could keep strange hours should she choose. It was just past noon when she woke. She stretched languidly for a few minutes before she remembered her houseguest and his unexpected return to the world. She recalled the stark sorrow in the dark sapphire eyes when she'd revealed that she knew where he'd been. Try as she might though, she couldn't bring herself to be unhappy he was back.

She tried to be as quiet as possible, well aware of vampire hearing and their overall nocturnal habits. She made a pot of coffee and toasted a bagel for her breakfast. Carrying her plate and cup into her office, she powered up the computer.

Normally she loved logging onto her website and keeping track of her business but today she was distracted. After only half an hour of work, during which she lost track of what she was doing three times, she shut the computer off and pushed away from the desk. She sat quietly in her office thinking about Spike for a long time. Finally she decided it wasn't doing her any good to sit and brood. A rumble in the vicinity of her stomach convinced her she needed to do something else. She was on her way to the kitchen for more coffee and to begin dinner when a light knock sounded against the front door panels. She hurried to answer the summons before whoever it was could knock again and possibly wake Spike.

Her neighbor, Monica stood on the porch, grinning. Anya motioned her in and gently closed the door.

"Dan told you?" Anya sighed.

"Yup." Monica giggled. Her wide grey eyes avidly inspected the living room of Anya's house, trying to catch a peek at the mysterious Spike. She was practically vibrating with curiosity about him. Dan had given her a description and Monica wanted to see for herself.

"Well, I'll tell you but we have to be quiet. Spike has _really_ good hearing." The blonde motioned for her friend to follow her into the kitchen. She shut the swinging door and offered her friend a cup of coffee.

Monica sat at the table. Anya always thought it was amusing to see her neighbor sitting straight in a kitchen chair. Monica was barely five feet in height and had waist length auburn hair. Today, her wealth of hair was caught up in a thick ponytail, making her look about the same age as her students. The illusion was enhanced by the sprinkling of freckles on her little upturned nose and the ready smile perpetually curving her luscious lips. She was an elementary school teacher and was Brittany's homeroom teacher. She had a crush on Dan, having taken one look and fallen hard for the rugged deputy. It was a mystery to Anya why Dan remained oblivious of Monica's affection for him. Some days Monica reminded Anya of Willow but without the competition for Xander's attention that had marred that chance to make a female friend.

Anya's silence stretched out for several minutes. Monica's smile dimmed a little. "Ahn? Are you all right? Are you sure having that guy here is a good thing?" She asked in concern.

The blonde shook herself out of her thoughts and smiled reassuringly. "It's a great thing. I've missed Spike, more than I'd realized. I thought he was dead so seeing him last night was quite a shock."

Monica nodded. "So where is he? Don't tell me you wore him out the first night. I'm so happy you finally got a man in your life. No one is supposed to live as celibately as you have."

Anya smiled as she remembered her first couple of years as a human. She'd been obsessed with sex and money, not necessarily in that order. She'd learned a lot in the past year, the most important lesson being that she didn't need a man around to make her happy and that she could make money easily and again didn't need a man. Seeing Spike after a year of believing him to be dead had awakened a longing for male companionship that she hadn't thought she'd ever feel again. Once more her silence concerned her friend.

"Anya?" Monica put a tiny hand on Anya's arm.

"Sorry, I'm a little distracted. Didn't Dan tell you that Spike is staying in my guest room?" She frowned at the mistaken impression her friend seemed to have.

"He did. I was just hoping he was mistaken." Monica winked as she sipped her coffee.

A light tap sounded on the closed kitchen door and caused it to swing open. "Damn, Demon, been smelling the coffee. It's not sundown yet so you better have a lot of it if I'm gonna stay up. Oh! Sorry." Spike stopped at the sight of Anya's guest. He'd neglected to put a shirt on and his jeans rode low on his waist. His hair was mussed into curly spikes and his eyes had a heavy sleepy look to them. The grumpy look on his handsome face melted into a sheepish grin. "Didn't know you had company. I'll just… ah… yeah, sorry." He turned to go back to his room.

"No, don't go." Monica hopped off her chair and extended her hand. "I'm Monica. I live next door. You'd be Spike?" She let her sparkling grey eyes run appreciatively down the vampire's leanly muscular torso.

Spike took a covert scan of the kitchen to make sure he wouldn't run into any stray beams of sunlight before moving forward slightly and shaking the redhead's tiny hand. "I see my reputation precedes me." His deep sleep-roughened voice caused shivers to climb up the spines of both women.

Anya got up and poured him a cup of coffee. She held it up inquiringly. "Will you join us or do you want to take it back to your room?" She asked.

If Spike could have blushed, he would have. As it was, a faint tint rose in his face. "Thanks, Pet. I think I'll go drown my embarrassment in a hot shower and make sure I'm decent before I roam the house." He accepted the cup and left the kitchen with a short wave to Monica. "Was a treat to meet you, Elf."

Monica turned away from the softly swinging door with an expression of complete bemusement on her pretty face. He lips were moving in soundless words. 'Elf? Treat?' She gulped. "Tell him not to feel like he has to cover up on my account." She fanned herself theatrically. "Oh my God, that accent! Damn, Anya, how can you let him sleep in the guest room?"

The blonde did something that Monica had _never_, in the ten months she'd known her, seen before. She blushed. "We had a thing, just once. It's over. I'd been told he died in the earthquake. I'm still a bit in shock over him being here. Here and _alive_." Anya's voice faded as she remembered where Spike had spent the past year. Her brown eyes dropped to the table top and she bit her lip.

Monica frowned in concern over her friend's obvious distress. "Are you sure you're all right?"

'Stop thinking about _that_ until you can talk to Spike.' Anya told herself sternly. She smiled at her friend. "I'm fine." She got up and refilled their coffee cups. "How's Brittany doing in school?"

Monica took the hint; no one had ever accused her of being dense, and began telling her friend all about the latest antics of her young students.

**That evening, back at the motel…**

It was an unusually subdued group of people who returned from the crater. After dinner, by prior arrangement, they congregated in Wesley and Fred's room. The Sunnydale survivors greeted the Los Angeles contingent with rib cracking hugs and exchanges of 'How are you?'.

Lorne opened his arms to catch the teenage juggernaut aimed at him. Dawn buried her face into the big green demon's shoulder and heaved a huge sigh.

"Hey, Cupcake." Lorne soothed. "Tough day?" Her sable hair swung across her shoulders as her head nodded against him. He patted her back comfortingly.

From his position leaning on the doorframe leading into the bathroom, Wesley looked around the crowded room. Lorne was leaning against the head of the bed with Dawn snuggled up to him, absorbing his comfort. Buffy was sitting next to them with her hands clasped in her lap, fidgeting distractedly. Giles was ensconced in one of the chairs placed at the small table with Fred opposite him. Gunn leaned on the wall next to the door with his arms folded across his brawny chest. Xander had found his own spot on the wall, leaning casually with one foot propped a foot or so up on the faded wallpaper. Wes was having difficulty associating the gracefully confident one-eyed man with the gangly, hyperactive teen he had been.

Andrew was perched nervously on the other side of the bed, chewing his nails while he visibly tried to keep from babbling. Wes smirked a little when he caught the warning glare from Xander to the younger man. There had obviously been some threatening done before the meeting. Willow was sitting calmly on the floor at the foot of the bed, her back resting against the mattress with her knees drawn up and held in place by her arms. She looked like the teenager Wes remembered rather than a formidably powerful witch.

"Willow, you said that whoever it was that walked out of the crater came from a different dimension?" Wes asked to clarify what she'd told them all a few minutes before.

The redheaded witch nodded decisively.

"Were you able to determine which dimension?" Wes seemed to be the only one asking questions. He wondered briefly just when he'd become the leader of the group.

Willow shook her head and hugged her knees a little closer. "No, I was lucky to figure out that much. I don't even know species it was that came though."

"Whatever it was wore black soled shoes or boots." Xander spoke without shifting his position.

"How do you know?" Gunn asked.

"They kicked a cinder block, left a black streak on it." The one-eyed Scooby explained patiently.

Gunn looked surprised. "I saw that block. I didn't see a streak."

"I turned it over." Xander nodded with a slight smile.

"Ah, I knew there was something I forgot to do." The black man observed with an abashed grin.

Wes nodded. "I believe you also found the footprints leading away from the high school?"

Buffy roused herself. "I did. Giles got pictures."

Lorne lifted his hand as if back in school. "I got pictures also." He added.

"Whoever it was wears boots." Buffy went back to inspecting her fingers with a frown.

Willow's face showed sympathy. "Spike wore boots."

Giles decided to change the subject. "Wesley, you mentioned a guest you had concerns about?"

The younger Brit nodded. "Lorne, would you like to tell them what you discovered last night?"

By the time the peaceful green demon had finished his tale, the Scoobies were pale and silent. Giles removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Oh, dear. I wonder." He muttered.

"Oh, God. I hope not." Buffy resisted the urge to cry.

Xander clenched his fists with his eye fixed studiously on the floor.

Fred noticed the new tension in the room. "What's wrong?"

"There's no reason for anyone to… Oh Goddess." Willow shook her head, tears glittering.

Wesley straightened. "What am I missing?" He asked. "Do you know who it is?"

Xander adjusted his patch compulsively, remembering the blond menace that had saved his remaining eye and then had felt remorse because he hadn't been fast enough.

Dawn's breath hitched. "Was it….?" She couldn't finish the question.

"Nah, couldn't have been." Xander denied the possibility.

_**TBC**_


	8. He's Alive, Frodo

He's Alive, Frodo

Disclaimer: Me? Pffffttt! I don't own nothing.

Summary: Now they know but what can they do about it?

Reviews: Yes please. Readers Rock but Reviewers RULE!

A/N: You know this doesn't look anything like the next chapter of 'The Demon Within'. Which could be cause it's not. Sat down to write it and this is what appeared. Crazy computer.

Mimifoxlove: Hope this clears up your confusion. The Scoobs are pissed.

WayWard Childe: Hope you're feeling better, Luv. Missed talking to you yesterday. Smooches and snuggles to you.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Nah, couldn't have been." Xander's words hung in the silence like a heavy fog, thick and smothering. He paused for long moments, thinking. "Could it?"

"But why?" Dawn's pained cry was thin and high, her voice at a breaking point. Her mind gibbering away in denial of the unthinkable.

"Don't you see? It's the only answer that makes any sense." Andrew rose from the bed with his finger in the air. "He'd be like Gandalf the White, returned to the world that needs him…."

Giles cut him off. "The world _does_ _not_ need him any more. He _saved_ it, he was _finished_. I can think of no good reason for _anyone_ to bring him back." He'd done a lot of thinking since the fall of Sunnydale and had realized that he'd been unnecessarily harsh toward Spike. His guilt at trying to have the vampire killed had eaten at him for months afterward. He'd been almost as relieved as Dawn when Willow had done the soul search and had told them all that Spike had gone to a Heavenly dimension. As it was, peace for them all had been long in coming but eventually they had all moved on. Each of them was grateful to the vampire for his sacrifice and they gave him a special place in their memories where he belonged.

Willow bowed her head, thinking. She mentally reviewed everything they'd heard in the past hour. Something Lorne had said brought her head up sharply. 'Could be because he was brought back under the protection of the Powers That Be. He's their Champion.' "He's their Champion." She murmured.

Buffy leaned forward. "What was that Wills?"

The witch turned until she was facing Buffy. "He's their Champion." She repeated. "That's what Lorne said. Why would the Powers That Be need a Champion? They have Angel." She turned around to look up at Wesley. "Unless something has happened to Angel?"

Wes shook his head. "He was fine when we left Los Angeles. He's been a little distracted lately. I think maybe he needs one of those vacations Xander was talking about but otherwise he's been business as usual."

"I think we need to confirm whether or not it actually is…" Willow couldn't bring herself to speak the name.

Xander nodded, catching her meaning. "Gunn, how about you and I go talk to the guy in that room?"

Gunn nodded and pushed away from the wall. "Let's do it. But you have to explain to me just who you're talking about." Xander agreed and they left the room. Silence reigned in their wake, no one willing to say anything.

They were halfway to the vampire's room before Xander spoke. "Remember who closed the Hellmouth last year?"

Gunn nodded. "Yeah, Spike." Horrified realization spread over his handsome face. "Not even the Powers That Be would do that. Why in Hell would they bring Spike back?"

"I don't know, man, but I'm sure gonna find out." Xander's face was set in determined anger.

Gunn stopped. "This is it." The two men looked into the open room where a maid was changing the sheets. The room looked empty, unrented.

Xander grimaced. "This is not good." He muttered.

"Come on, let's go talk to the desk clerk." Gunn motioned toward the lobby. The male Scooby shrugged and followed.

Chuck looked up as the men entered the lobby. While they looked menacing, the clerk didn't feel threatened. He was puzzled for a moment when he remembered that they had checked in with two different groups. He recalled the tall black man as being with the Los Angeles one and the one-eyed man had joined the second group that had checked in later the same day. He gave a mental shrug and smiled at them. "How can I help you fellows tonight?"

Gunn, aware of Xander's withdrawal, became the spokesperson. "We need to talk to you about a particular guest." He went on the tell Chuck what he'd overheard.

The clerk fiddled with a stack of check-in cards. He wasn't sure how much he should tell these guys. He liked Spike and didn't want him to fall victim to any vampire hunters. He'd heard rumors about people who sought out and destroyed vampires for the thrill of it. He couldn't figure out why anyone would risk angering a killer that way. Live and let live was his personal motto. His silence began to wear on Xander, patience never being his long suit, and he began to fidget. Chuck took a second look at the younger man, gone was the laughing young man of the night before. In his place was a battle-scarred and soul-weary man who appeared to have heard news he could have done without.

"Look… what was your name again?" Xander paused. Chuck supplied his name. "Look, Chuck. We just want to talk to the guy. I need to find out if it's who I think it is. I don't want to hurt him."

Chuck nodded, thinking. He could warn Spike about the people looking for him, let him make his own decision about whether or not he wanted to talk to them. "He didn't give me his name. He paid cash and put a fake name and address on the card. I only found out about that when he checked out last night. He kept to himself for the most part. I only arranged the blood thing cause it's not good business for people to start turning up dead or disappearing. And I didn't want to be a midnight snack for him." He gave a little shudder as he finished. "That just sounds icky."

Gunn sighed. "Did he say where he was moving to?"

The clerk shook his head. He hadn't, Anya had been the one to say he was moving in with her but Chuck was not about to volunteer _that_ information until he checked with them. "Just that he was moving out. Sorry."

Xander unconsciously fiddled with his patch. It was something he did whenever Spike crossed his mind. It was a habit he hadn't indulged in for quite a while but it was coming back with a vengeance now. "Ok. If I describe the guy I know can you tell me if it's the same one?"

Chuck frowned and thought about that. What could it hurt? They didn't know where Spike had gone. The one-eyed man seemed to be genuinely concerned about the vampire. He nodded hesitantly. "I guess I could try."

Xander sighed. "Great. He's about an inch or so shorter than me but slighter almost skinny. He's got dark blue eyes with a scar in the left eyebrow. He's left-handed. He has a British accent. He dyes his hair platinum blond and slicks it straight back. He might be wearing a long leather duster that's at least one size too big and looks like it's older than dirt. His name is William but he goes by Spike. And you _do_ _not_ want to know how he got that nickname. It's _not_ a nice story." Xander smiled slightly, remembering. He knew how Spike had _really_ gotten the nickname, having heard the whole sordid story one night when they'd both gotten completely trashed while playing pool. He'd agreed to keep the secret and stick to the 'official' story they both knew was archived in the Watcher's Council records.

"Sounds like you know him pretty well, this guy you're looking for." Chuck commented. He crossed his arms and leaned on the counter.

"I don't _want_ to be looking for him. If it's the same guy then something bad happened and I want to know how and why. But yeah, we've shared space a couple of times, roommates. You kinda get to know a guy pretty well." Xander's eye darkened and his lips thinned. "_Is_ it the same guy?"

Chuck nodded reluctantly, his attention caught on the phrase 'shared space'. The same phrasing Anya had used, strange. "Yeah, sounds like the same guy." He finally admitted.

They were subdued when they returned to their waiting friends in Wes and Fred's room. Gunn entered first, Xander trailed in after him with head down and fists clenched. The Sunnydale survivors took one look at him and _knew_.

"Oh dear." Giles whispered in dismay.

Xander looked up finally, his dark eye cold and hard. He looked at Andrew. "He's alive, Frodo."

**Anya's house, dinner time….**

It had surprised Anya when Spike refused to drink his blood at the dinner table. He'd insisted on water. Telling her he preferred to take the blood to the privacy of his room. They didn't rush the meal, taking their time as they talked about inconsequential matters until they were finished. She poured them both some coffee and cleared the plates away. It had taken her the entire time they'd been eating to gather the courage to ask him the questions that had been nagging at her all day.

"That was wonderful lasagna, Pet." Spike sighed as he sipped his coffee.

She smile and inclined her head. "Thanks, it's frozen. They have all kinds of great things all ready made. All you have to do is stick them in the oven and heat them up." She bit her lip and plunged off the deep end. "Spike? Why are you back? You were in Heaven and someone dragged you out like we did Buffy. That's not fair. Who would do something that horrible to you?"

Spike frowned and focused on his drink. "The sodding Powers That Be brought me back. The wankers seem to think I have some control over the Great Poof's actions. I'm supposed to stop him from doing something monumentally stupid. That's all I know." His voice was low and troubled.

"Why are you having nightmares?" She continued.

He closed his eyes and turned his head away slightly. He'd hoped she hadn't heard. "They're showing me what will happen if I fail."

The telephone rang before she could respond. She went into the living room to answer it. Spike could hear her side of the conversation.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Chuck. What's up?"

"Can you describe them?"

"I know one of them and I'm pretty sure I know who the other one is."

"No, I'm not really happy about them being in town."

"That's great. No, we don't want them to know where we are. At least not right now."

"I appreciate it. Can you ask Cindy to warn the others not to say anything about Spike until we give the all clear?"

"Thank you so much. Bye, Chuck."

Spike frowned as she returned to the room. "You heard?" She asked. He nodded.

"Xander's in town. He and someone, who from the description sounds like Charles Gunn, were asking Chuck about the 'ensouled vampire' that had checked out last night. You know where Xander is, Buffy and Willow are sure to be there too. I'm willing to bet that Giles and Dawn are with them." She explained.

"Who's Charles Gunn?" Spike asked with a scowl, this was not good news.

"He's one of Angel's team. Where you see him you also find Lorne, Wesley and Fred." Anya got up for more coffee. "Damn, why would they be here now?"

"Me. They must have detected the magical force that brought me back to this dimension." Spike got up. "You've been great but I can't drag you into my problems. I'll leave."

Anya choked on the sip she'd just taken. "You will _not_! Chuck didn't tell them where you are and they certainly don't know I live here. For all they know I moved to Maine. They left me at Wolfram and Hart and took off. It was another month before I moved here."

"Red will do a locator spell and they'll be here. Can't put that on you." The vampire argued.

The ex-demon waved her hand. "Like I can't put a protection spell on the house? Please. She might be a 'goddess' now but I've still got 12 centuries of magic on her. Besides, would they have thought to bring something of yours with them?"

Spike shook his head, bemused. "Don't think there _was_ anything left of mine."

She ducked her head, uncharacteristically tentative. The last ten months had had that effect on her. She was a little less blunt and a lot less confident. "_Do_ you want Buffy to know where you are?"

Spike was silent for long moments. He hadn't given contacting Buffy a thought in the few days he'd been back. The question surprised him with the instant revulsion that had occurred when she voiced it. Slowly, he shook his head. "No, I don't." He admitted almost too softly for her to hear.

Anya let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "That's good." She breathed. "Now, I'll go put that spell up before they get a chance to try to find you."

Spike smiled at her. "Thanks, Pet."

She put her cup on the table and stood in front of him. "I just figured us Scooby outcasts need to stick together." She shrugged, looked up into his eyes for a second then dropped her gaze to the floor.

Spike raised a gentle hand and ran his finger along her jaw. "Sounds good, Luv." He murmured.

**At the motel, Wes and Fred's room…**

Xander caught Dawn around the waist as she dived for the door. "_Let me go_! _I want to see him_!" Tears streamed down her face as she fought to get free.

"Dawnie, I'm sorry. He checked out last night. I don't know where he is. I think the desk clerk knows but he's not telling." Xander held her close as he talked. She slumped against him and buried her face in his shoulder. Her sobs broke the hearts of everyone listening.

Buffy got up and headed for the door. "I'll make him talk."

Giles spoke up. "_No_. You can't do that. If he knows Spike and knows where he went, antagonizing him will not get the information you need. He doesn't know us. Therefore, his loyalty will lie with Spike. We should keep an eye on the man and he might lead us to where Spike is now staying."

The Slayer deflated. "You're right." She returned to her seat on the bed.

Willow moved from the floor to the foot of the bed. "Dawnie, do you still have that pendant you found in Spike's stuff?"

Dawn wiped her face as she pulled away from Xander's shoulder. She tugged the necklace out of her shirt. "I'm never without it. Why?"

"I can do a locator spell with it." The redhead moved to the bedside table and pulled out the telephone book, leafing through it quickly. "Oh, good. There's a city map in here. I just need a couple of things and I can do this." She stated. "I'll have to do it in my room."

**Anya's house…**

It only took Anya about five minutes and the spell was set. The entire house was warded. There was no way any spell to locate either of the occupants would succeed.

**Willow's room…**

Within fifteen minutes the redhead was all set and ready to cast her spell. While shoving the minimum of possessions onto the bus that last fateful day, Dawn had included a box she'd found in the basement. She'd guessed, correctly, that it belonged to Spike. After Willow had done the soul search, the teenager had picked through the box looking for a memento of her vampire friend. She'd found a beautiful gold and sapphire necklace. The stones had reminded her of his eyes and she'd wanted it instantly. She wondered who it had been intended for but had decided that no harm would come from keeping it for herself. She'd asked the advice of every adult in her family and they had agreed that Spike would not mind her having it. Using the necklace, Willow chanted the incantation and sprinkled the glitter over the map. She fully expected to see a bright glow marking the missing vampire's location. She was speechless when there was no reaction anywhere on the map.

**Spike's room…**

Spike looked around the beautifully decorated guest room and wondered about his luck. How fortunate was it that he and Anya had hooked up mere hours before Xander and his friend had gone looking for him at the motel? He shuddered at the thought of meeting any of them. He missed Dawn terribly but the threats the teenager had made had convinced him that there was no possible way she'd welcome his return. There had been no indication from Chuck about the two men's attitudes but Spike had the feeling that there was still no love lost for him with the Scoobies. Having never met any of Angel's team, he was certain that his poofy Sire had told them nothing but the worst stories about him.

There was a small color television connected to a satellite or cable receiver sitting in a cabinet occupying one corner of the room. Spike picked up the remote and switched the set on, immediately lowering the volume so he wouldn't disturb his hostess. He felt a little restless but until he knew what the humans wanted, he was reluctant to go out to the bar. He wasn't sure how to get there from here anyway. He wondered if she'd mind if he got one of his beers from the refrigerator. Tomorrow he'd have to give her some money for groceries. He knew she didn't eat much and didn't want to be a burden.

Cautiously, he opened his door and peeked across the hall. Her door was closed but he'd noticed that she kept it that way whether she was inside or not. Remembering his inadvertent flashing of the neighbor lady, he made sure he had a t-shirt on before he left his room. He padded on bare feet to the kitchen, figuring that if he heard her, he would make some noise so he wouldn't startle her. He made it to the kitchen without incident and was on his way back to his room with several beers dangling from his fingers. The door to Anya's room opened suddenly and they both jumped, startled.

"Oh! Sorry. I thought you'd turned in. I was just going to check my website. I didn't get much work done today. That's the great thing about online business, you don't have to keep regular hours." Anya babbled nervously, clutching the neckline of her robe closed and studying the floor somewhere around the vicinity of Spike's toes. She noticed abstractedly that he had really nice looking feet, not all knobby and calloused like Xander's.

"Hey, Demon?" She looked up and smiled at the old nickname. "Thanks. The room is great. Having a telly in there is a brilliant idea. I just wanted a beer or two. Want to join me?" He held up his hand with the dangling bottles.

She shook her head. "No, thanks. The last time that I drank while I was online, I gave discounts to all the customers on at the time. I don't want to do that again." She told him seriously.

He nodded soberly. "That would be very bad."

"Damn straight. I can't afford things like that. It's very hard to accumulate money if you help people save part of it." Anya assured him earnestly.

He nodded again and opened his door. "See you tomorrow then."

"Right, tomorrow." She walked slowly down the hall toward her office. She heard his door close and she turned back to look at the empty hall, wishing she'd been brave enough to take him up on his beer.

Spike closed the door and leaned on it for long minutes wondering why he felt so disappointed that she'd turned down his offer of beer and company.

_**TBC**_


	9. What? No Hot Wings?

What? No Hot Wings?

Disclaimer: Don't own anything worth suing for, besides, just playing with em.

Summary: Just a little more in the Scoobies search for their missing vampire.

Reviews: Yes please. Readers Rock but Reviewers RULE!

A/N: Once again I find myself apologizing for taking so long to update. This was a hard chap to write but I finally got it to work and I think it might be worth reading. Let me know what you think.

WayWard Childe: As always, thanks so very much for your help. You ROCK!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_He was cold, wet and miserable. As a vampire, human ailments shouldn't bother him but he had a cough that racked his body and stole his unnecessary breath. Rain dripped into his face as thunder boomed overhead. The horde of demons entering the alley made his unbeating heart sink. There was no possible way to win this battle. Angel was insane to even consider it. He pulled his soaked duster closer around his body and shivered in the freezing cold leather. The screams of the multitude of demons pierced his sensitive eardrums and he winced at the pain of it. He watched from his position at the back of the alley as the horde advanced on the good guys. He saw Angel turn to dust and his friends fall, one by one. He watched the slayers enter the battle and drive the horde back but for each slayer, a dozen demons appeared. It was Hell on earth and Spike had been chosen to prevent it. He couldn't figure out how he was supposed to accomplish his mission. Within hours the demons had defeated the small army against them and were swarming through the city on their way to covering the rest of the world. Humanity was doomed._

Spike sat bolt upright in bed as the horrific images chased him from sleep. The nightmares were getting worse and more detailed. He hoped with all his non-working heart that Anya had not heard any noise he might have made. He scrubbed shaking hands over his face and willed the incipient tears away. He gulped in deep unneeded breaths, hearing with relief the clearness of his lungs, no sign of the deep hacking cough he'd had in his dreams.

His slender shoulders slumped in defeat as he asked himself what he was supposed to do to prevent the disaster Angel was planning. His dreams indicated that his Sire was planning to challenge the Senior Partners who, according to what he'd been told, were the polar opposites of the Powers That Be. The evil to good, the yin to yang. Without one the other was impossible. The balance had to be maintained and for Angel to believe that he could, with just a few humans – even if some of them were slayers – take on the higher level of evil was nothing short of insanity. Spike had sacrificed his existence to defeat the First Evil and had learned that it hadn't been a defeat. The First Evil was once again banished to the underworld but it still existed. It could never be extinguished.

Spike cut off that train of thought. He didn't want to be reminded of what he'd done. Anger washed through him and he shoved the covers off. His internal clock told him it was just past sundown. He frowned and wondered why Anya hadn't woken him before now. He grimaced as he noticed the empty beer bottles lying on the floor. Those alone weren't bad. It was the empty Jack Daniel's bottle next to them that reminded Spike why he'd slept so long.

He swung bare legs over the side of the bed and got up. Pulling on his discarded jeans from yesterday, he took clean clothes from the closet and dresser before cautiously making his way down the short hall to the guest bathroom. He stopped for a second and listened with preternatural hearing to determine if his hostess was home. He didn't hear anything. She must have gone out.

As he waited for the water to get hot, he leaned on the edge of the sink. His bare shoulders were slumped and he wondered for what seemed like the millionth time just how he was supposed to stop his great ponce of a sire. Steam began to roll out of the glass encased shower, the warmth of it whispered across his cool skin bringing to mind the warm atmosphere of the dimension where he'd spent the past year. It had felt like it had been far longer than a year, time really had no meaning in that dimension. It had been home. Warmth and light, love and peace had been his existence in that place. He'd been reunited with his mother, Joyce Summers and Tara. He'd known that everyone he'd cared about had been safe from the First Evil. He knew that evil still roamed the earth but he'd stopped the greatest threat until Angel had hatched his harebrained scheme, whatever it was, to defy the Senior Partners. That had sent the Powers That Be into a frenzy which had resulted in Spike's return to the Hell that was Earth.

With a shudder, Spike dragged his wandering mind away from what he'd lost and peeled off his jeans so he could step into the blissfully hot water of the shower.

Later, he wandered into the kitchen to heat some blood. His stomach was vigorously protesting the delay in his meal. He was on his third mug when he heard the key in the lock.

"Spike?" Anya called from the entryway. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah, Pet. I'm in the kitchen." Spike answered even as he pushed the swinging door open and met her. He took the handles of the plastic grocery bags from her and carried then back to the kitchen. He set them on the counter below the cupboards and began to empty them onto the proper shelves, setting the cold items aside to put in the refrigerator.

He spoke over his shoulder as he worked. "That reminds me. I need to give you some grocery money. I don't want you to think you have to support me."

Anya protested as she took the empty bag he handed her. "I can afford it. I don't want to take your money."

Spike smirked as he wadded up the last bag. "It's not mine. The Wankers That Be are footing the bill."

Her deep brown eyes gleamed at his words. "Oh, well. In that case…"

**Buffy's room, at the motel…**

Dawn lounged on her sister's bed while she waited for the older girl to finish getting ready for dinner. The group was planning to eat at the local restaurant before going over to the bar up the road. They planned to ask some of the locals if they knew Spike, or at least had seen him. The teenager frowned as she toyed with the sapphire necklace.

"Buffy, don't you think it's odd that Spike checked out of the motel right after we checked in? Do you think he knew we were here and left so he wouldn't have to talk to us?" Dawn asked quietly. Her crystal blue eyes were red-rimmed from the tears she'd shed since she'd discovered Spike was back.

"I don't know, Dawnie. I hope not. He might just be confused. Remember how messed up everything was right after I got back? At least he didn't have to dig himself out of a grave." Buffy said with a slight shudder of remembrance.

"But why bring him back at all?" Her sister exclaimed in frustration. "Willow said he was at peace. We accepted that. It's not fair." She jumped up from the bed and began to pace in the small room.

"Fair or not, it happened. We just have to find out why and go from there. We have to figure out what he's meant to do and help him do it. Lorne says he's the PTB's new champion. If that's the case, we have to find out what happened to Angel." Buffy set her hairbrush down carefully and turned to her upset sister. "Let's go, the others are waiting."

**Later, Macy's…**

Cindy led the group to a large booth they kept in the back of the bar for just such a party. She gave Lorne a couple of curious glances but for the most part shrugged off his unusual appearance. She efficiently took their drink order, giving Dawn a teasing smile when the under-aged teen ordered a mixed drink. "Coke it is then, Sweetie." Her sparkling brown gaze scanned the rest of the group. "You are a unique group, aren't you?" She observed.

Wesley smiled then winced when Fred pinched his thigh. "We're looking for a friend of ours. I wonder if you could tell us if you know him."

Cindy had known to expect the question. Chuck had been quite thorough in his description of some of them. She let her gaze roam over the rest of the group. She started with the handsome black man on the end before moving on to the dark haired Englishman next to him. A slender brunette with a southern accent was next to the Brit. The fedora'd Lorne was beside her. The under-aged teen was next in the booth, a petite blonde beside her. And older man with slightly graying hair and distinguished features looked uncomfortable to have to sit between the small blonde and a short young man whose hair stood straight up. A pretty redhead was next, cuddled up to a handsome young man with shaggy dark hair and an eye patch. Concerned sorrow shone brightly in the eyes of most of the group. Her bright smile never faltered. "I can try." She answered noncommittally.

Long minutes passed as she waited for someone to offer a description. "Okay, let me go get your drinks." Cindy suggested.

Giles nodded. "Yes, that would be appreciated."

Cindy walked away. Her smile dropped as soon as she was out of sight of the table. Like Chuck, she wondered what the odds were that two Englishmen were looking for another one. Dan met her at the bar as she placed the order.

"Well? Are they the ones looking for Spike?" He asked quietly.

"Yes." She nodded grimly.

"There're an awful lot of them." He glanced back at the group.

"I know. Keep an eye out for me. I don't think they mean any harm but I don't want to take any chances." She accepted the laden tray from the bartender. "Oh, and go call Anya, let her know they're here."

The bouncer nodded and moved away. He navigated easily through the sparse crowd that was in the bar. He took up his normal position by the front door and pulled out his cell phone. He hit the proper speed dial number and waited for the call to connect.

At the table, Xander watched Cindy. He been attracted by her pretty looks and perky attitude but now he was frowning. "Well, isn't that interesting." He muttered.

Willow glanced up at him. "What is?"

Xander nodded his head toward the front door. "The server had a little conference with the bouncer guy over there." He indicated Dan standing by the door having an intense conversation on his phone. "Then he pulled out his phone and made a call."

"It could be nothing." Buffy offered.

"It could be everything." Giles contradicted. "I've learned the hard way not to believe in coincidence."

Cindy chose that moment to return to the table with a large heavy tray of drinks. She placed them in front of each person from their proper order on the tray. Buffy blinked as she never hesitated or made a mistake in the order of the drinks.

"How did you do that?" The Slayer asked.

"Do what, Hun?" Cindy smiled as she stood back with one fist resting on a cocked hip. She held the tray loosely in the other hand and surveyed the eclectic group.

"Remember who had what drink. I waited tables for a little while and could never remember. I always had to ask who had what." Buffy frowned in puzzlement.

Cindy laughed but it wasn't unkind. "I've done this for a long time. You just have to have a system. I write it down in the order of where everyone is sitting and have Jay load the tray in the same order. You start at one end and go around the table." She indicated Gunn with her pointed finger and swept it around until she was pointing to Xander. She shrugged. "Do everything the same way every time and it becomes habit. You never make a mistake." She winked. "And you impress the customers."

Her sparkling eyes surveyed the group once more. "Ok, this friend you're looking for, anyone got a description?"

Gunn pointed to Xander. "Xander, why don't you give her the one you gave that clerk."

Xander nodded. "He's a little shorter than I am, about five feet ten and slender, almost skinny. He dyes his hair platinum blond and slicks it straight back. His name is William but he goes by Spike. He wears a leather duster that looks older than dirt and is at least one size too big. He's got dark blue eyes with a scar in the left eyebrow. He's got a British accent but not like Giles or Wesley, it's rougher." He pointed towards the two Brits across the table.

Cindy frowned as she took in the hopeful expressions on the teenager, the blonde next to her and the redhead. The short blond guy was looking as if he wanted to be hopeful but was trying to be macho about it. The one called Xander played distractedly with his napkin as he frowned. He seemed almost angry.

A frown pulled her arched eyebrows together as she thought about the quiet, handsome Spike. He'd won a place in her affections already merely by being a friend of Anya's. Their entire circle of friends had adopted Anya when she'd first come to town, recovering from injuries sustained in the earthquake and scared of starting over alone in a strange town. She appeared to be thinking deeply.

"Sooo." She began slowly. The brunette teenager sat forward eagerly.

"You've seen him?" She asked anxiously.

"Dawnie, calm down. Give her time." Buffy admonished her sister.

"But, Buffy…." Dawn protested.

Cindy knew that Chuck had already told them Spike had been in town. He'd only told them that he'd checked out of the motel. She decided to go that route.

"There was a guy in a couple of nights ago. The only thing is…" She paused.

"What?" Dawn burst out. "Is he all right?"

"He seemed to be. No, that's not what I meant. It's just that he wasn't wearing a duster. He had a motorcycle jacket." Cindy assured the fretful girl.

"Oh, thank Gods." Andrew spoke for the first time, his tone prayerful. Cindy gave him a puzzled glance.

"Ignore him." Xander said quietly. "Was Spike really all right? He didn't start any fights? No antagonizing of the locals? Just got thoroughly drunk and staggered off into the night?" His tone was only half joking.

Cindy gazed at the one-eyed man. There was anger in the dark eye but the server got the feeling the anger was more in behalf of Spike rather than toward him. "No, he didn't get drunk. Just had a few beers and a blooming onion."

"What? No hot wings?" Xander grinned for the first time. Somehow knowing that Spike had indulged in one of his favorite snacks was reassuring to him.

Cindy shook her head, bemused. "No, no hot wings." She turned her head as Dan tapped her shoulder. "Look, I have to go back to work. When I take my break I'll come over to sit and talk to you all, ok?"

She walked away with the bouncer, aware of the conversation that broke out behind them. "What did Anya say?" She whispered as soon as they got far enough away. She glanced around the sparsely populated bar, thankful that the bartender had covered for her while she'd been occupied.

**Anya's house…**

The ex-demon hung up the phone and turned to her guest. They were in the living room and had been talking quietly waiting for dinner to finish cooking.

"You heard?" She asked.

Spike nodded his bright head. "Yeah. The gang's all here, then?" He frowned as he did a mental roll call based on the descriptions and realized they actually weren't. "Wonder why the Poof didn't show up." Then he snorted. "Yeah, right. Like he'd care if I came back. Bleeding tosser hates me." He closed his eyes and turned his face away. "They all do."

"That's not how it sounds." Anya told him consolingly.

His temper flared. He jumped up to pace in agitation. "Doesn't matter though, does it? The wankers brought me back and dumped me back here in _Hell_. They want me to save the fucking _world_… **_again_**! I did it _once_. I _died_. Gave up _everything_ so _all_ of you could live and be safe and now the sodding great _git_ of a Sire thinks he can take on the biggest evil since the bleeding First." He turned tortured sapphire eyes to Anya. "When is it enough? What do I have to do?"

He walked slowly over to the chair she was sitting in. She gazed up at him, tears welling in her large dark eyes in the face of his angry pain. As the first crystalline drop slid down her cheek, he sank to his knees in front of her. He raised a trembling hand to wipe away the tear even as one of his own trailed down his pale face. "Shhhh – Shhhh. _Don't_." His voice broke.

Anya lifted her own slender fingers to his face and ran her thumb along his sharp cheekbone, catching his teardrop on the tip. He closed his eyes, forcing the rest of his tears out to soak his lashes and turned his face into her hand. She slid her hand around to the back of his neck and pulled him down to her shoulder. He nestled his forehead into her neck and let his sorrow overwhelm him. Deep racking sobs shook his slender body as her arms wrapped around his back. She dropped her face onto his shaking shoulder as her own tears escaped.

_**TBC**_


	10. What Did Gandalf Have To Do With Spike?

Just What _Did_ Gandalf Have To Do With Spike?

Disclaimer: Not mine, wish they were, my life would be so much easier.

Summary: Hmmm, not telling.

Reviews: Yes please. See some new names on the review list. YAY! Thank you SO much! Readers Rock but Reviewers RULE!

A/N: I know it's been less than a week since the last chapter and realize that this is woefully short but it seemed to be a good place to end it. I want to wish all my American readers who celebrate Thanksgiving a very Happy Turkey Day and to everyone else, have a great Thursday and a super weekend.

WayWard Childe: You Rock! Thanks for all the help.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

They stayed like that for long minutes, each of them drawing solace from the other's arms. Finally, the tears slowed and stopped. Spike raised his head from Anya's neck as he rubbed his hand slowly up and down her back.

"Hey." He murmured. The harsh breathing caused by her sobs eased as the comfort of his embrace warmed her. She backed up a little, leaning against the soft cushion of her chair. A flush rose in her face as she wiped the moisture from her cheeks.

"Hey." She responded. Her voice was breathy.

He cleared his throat. His own voice was husky. "Think that dinner's ready yet?"

Anya smiled unsteadily as she nodded. "It should be."

"Brilliant. Let's go try it out, yeah?" He rose to his feet and held out his hand. She let him tug her up and into his arms again. "Thank you. I think I've been needing that since I got back." He confessed. He kissed her forehead as her eyes closed briefly.

"You're welcome." She smiled up at him. "I'm sorry I got your shoulder all wet."

"It's ok. I'm waterproof." The vampire grinned as he hugged her close, strangely reluctant to let her out of his arms. He let her back up a short distance and raised a hand to pluck at her neckline. "What about you? Seems I did a little soaking of my own."

"Pffffttt." She waved her hand airily. "It's no problem. What are friends for if not to offer a shoulder to cry on? Literally."

A low chuckle rumbled through his chest. "Let's go eat." He released her but retained her hand to lead her into the kitchen.

**Macy's….**

True to her word, Cindy brought the group another round and joined them. She pulled a chair up to the table and crossed her arms on the edge. "So, tell me about your friend. Why are you so anxious to find him?"

Giles removed his glasses and pulled out his handkerchief. He began to methodically polish the lenses. "He had been reported dead in the Sunnydale earthquake. We are understandably concerned to hear, now a year later, that he is in fact alive."

"More or less." Xander muttered, ignoring the incredulous looks from his friends. Willow nudged him with a hiss.

Like Chuck, Cindy was no fool. She'd lived too close to Sunnydale for too long to be bothered by things that seemed somewhat… odd. Not that she'd ever wanted verification of the world's oddness, she just accepted that some things were not what they seemed. So she ignored Xander's slip. She'd already suspected that Spike was _special_.

"Ok, you thought he was dead but now you find out that he's not. How did you know? What brought you here now?" Cindy directed her questions toward Giles. Acknowledging that he was the leader of the larger of the two groups, she fixed her steady gaze on him. A movement to the older man's right caught her attention though. The girl, Dawn, was playing with a pendant strung on a fine gold chain.

"That's pretty." Cindy commented softly, struck by the regret in the clear blue eyes.

Dawn's lower lip trembled fractionally. "It was Spike's. I found it in his stuff after…" She blinked rapidly, holding back tears by sheer force of will. "I don't know who it originally belonged to or if he meant to give it to someone. It was a link to him. Something I could have with me all the time." She inhaled shakily and turned until she was enfolded in Lorne's arms. He patted her back and crooned soothingly into her ear.

Cindy pulled her gaze away from the obviously unhappy girl and scanned the rest of the group. The grief the younger girl was exhibiting was repeated in the large green eyes of her sister. The little blond guy was staring at the ceiling as if to maintain his 'macho' persona. The redhead's green eyes were huge and solemn while Xander's single dark eye still reflected intense anger over the whole situation. The server let her gaze swing back over to the other side of the table. The younger Brit, his girl and the tall black man did not display the same sorrow the others did. She turned her attention back to Giles.

"Ok, I still want to know what brought all of you here and why you're so set on finding this Spike guy." Cindy hardened her heart to the unhappiness of the group. Her loyalties were with Spike and Anya.

"He died saving our lives." Giles began quietly, indicating everyone from Dawn to Xander. "When the rumor reached us that he might have survived, we wanted to find him. To thank him and give him any assistance he might need."

Cindy nodded, her long ponytail bobbing. "Ok, I get that. What's your stake in all this? What's Spike to you?" She addressed the LA contingent.

Wesley cleared his throat. "We work for a family member of Spike's we were sent to verify his… survival."

The server noticed the hesitation, but chose to merely file it away for the moment. "And why didn't this 'family member' come to do the 'verifying'?" She asked.

The LA portion of the group was prevented from answering her question. Dawn couldn't contain her curiosity any longer. "Do you know where he is?"

**Anya's house…**

Spike sighed as he swallowed the last bite of his enchilada. "That was great." He complimented. "That was another one of those frozen things?"

Anya nodded as she collected the plates and put them in the sink. She took the foil pan the food had been packaged in and slid it into the trash on top of the red box it had been in. "I cook sometimes but these are so good, it's hard to justify cooking just for me. I usually fix one, eat half and refreeze the rest for later. They have smaller portions already prepackaged on some stuff but not the enchiladas." She told him while she straightened up the counter.

"It's bloody delicious, that's what it is." He rose from his chair and leaned against the counter near where she was washing the few dishes they'd used. He noticed with concern that while their chat during dinner had been interesting, she now seemed to have withdrawn. "Pet? Are you all right?" He asked softly.

She closed her eyes and bent her head, pausing in her dish washing. "I was only guessing before. You really were in Heaven, weren't you? They dragged you out just like we did to Buffy. How could they be so cruel?" She raised misty dark eyes to his dark blue ones.

"Yeah, I was and they did. It's done. Nothing to do now but stop Peaches from destroying the world. _Again_." He walked up behind her and slid his arms around her waist. He rested his forehead on her shoulder and sighed. "Don't fuss. _Please_. We've had enough of the waterworks. Time to push forward." He raised his head and rubbed his chin along her temple. "Want to go see what's on the telly?"

Anya gave a shuddering sigh and nodded. Quickly finishing the last dish, she dried her hands and turned in his arms. He blinked to suddenly find her facing him. Memories of the night they'd gotten drunk and allowed things to get out of hand flared through his mind. His eyes focused on her moist lips, glistening with shiny gloss. Her hands came up to rest on his taut biceps. Her fingertips tightened as the same memories floated through her mind.

Her huge brown eyes drifted up until she was captured by the deep sapphire depths of his. "Ummm, I guess we should go into the other room." She murmured softly. Her white teeth nibbled at her lower lip.

"Yeah, I guess." But Spike made no move toward the living room where she had a big screen television on one wall. He let out a small groan as her thick dark lashes fluttered. His mouth moved down and hesitated a fraction of an inch from hers. She tilted her head up and caught his mouth in a deep kiss, a tiny moan of her own escaping.

**Macy's…**

Cindy dropped her gaze to stare intently at the table. She really didn't know if she should tell them she knew more than she was letting on. Raising her eyes, she compromised.

"I might be able to get a message to him." She offered quietly. The noise level of the table increased dramatically.

"Oh! Tell him I'm sorry…" Dawn began.

"I want him to know…." Buffy tried to be heard over her shrill sister.

"If you would be so kind…." Giles attempted to insert.

Andrew's voice could be heard but Cindy was completely confused by the Lord of the Rings references. Just what _did_ Gandalf have to do with Spike?

"Hey! Slow down." Cindy raised her voice to recapture the attention of the group. Once quiet had been reestablished, she took a deep breath. "Right. Thank you. Now, I have to go back to work. You guys get it together and decide what you want to say. I'll come back later and pick it up. Do you want refills?" She stood up and returned her chair to the table it belonged to. She surveyed the table as affirmative nods answered her question. She looked at Xander.

"You're Xander, right?" She asked. At his nod, she smiled. "Great. You keep the peace here and let me know when you've decided what you want me to pass on to Spike."

**Anya's house…**

The need to breathe on Anya's part broke the kiss. Spike rested his forehead against hers and inhaled deeply.

"Wow." He whispered.

She smiled and licked her lips, earning a groan from the vampire. "Yeah." She let her eyes drop as her teeth worried her lower lip again.

"Ummm, Pet. Please. Don't do that." Spike begged, his gaze transfixed by the sight.

She flicked a puzzled glance up at his intent face before understanding cleared her features. She smiled shyly. "Sorry. Nervous habit."

"I make you nervous?" His tone was mildly incredulous.

She shook her head, sliding her hands up his arms to loop them behind his neck. "No, this makes me nervous. What we're starting. I want you. I remember what we did and it was so good. But now, it's too fast." She sighed and pulled his mouth down to hers again. "Just one more."

"Yeah." The agreement was sighed just as their lips met.

Once again the need to breathe made Anya back away from Spike's intoxicating kisses. She opened hazy eyes and gazed up at him while she tried to catch her breath. "Do you think the gang is still at the bar?" She asked quietly. "I think staying in would be a very bad idea right now."

Spike smiled down at her as he shot a quick look at the clock on the stove. "It's about an hour before closing time. They should be gone. It might be a good idea to go find out what Cindy and Dan discovered."

Anya nodded. "I'll call Dan and make sure they're gone." She reluctantly left the vampire's embrace and picked up the phone.

**Macy's….**

Within minutes of Cindy's delivery of the fresh round of drinks, her attention was caught by a drunk at the other side of the building. She and Dan had their hands full trying to control the obnoxiously drunk man. The minute Dan tried to convince the guy into leaving peacefully in a cab, he became belligerent and loud. The bouncer never heard his phone ringing.

**Fifteen minutes later…**

The ruckus was finally over and Cindy was helping the bartender clean up the mess made by the man who was now under arrest for disturbing the peace and public intoxication. She glanced over at the big table wondering if they had finalized the message they wanted sent to Spike. They appeared to be still arguing over just what to say. While Cindy watched from across the floor, the teenager grew still. Her crystal blue eyes were riveted on the door. A shiver went down Cindy's spine as she slowly turned to see what had gotten the girl's attention. A groan welled in the server's throat when she saw Spike and Anya at the door talking to Dan. Their backs were to the interior of the bar so they hadn't yet seen the group of people so intent on finding Spike. Cindy knew the second Dan told the couple that the group was still in the bar. The slender blond's back stiffened and his head came up sharply. Slowly, as if in great pain, Spike turned his head toward the table where Dawn had begun to cry.

In all her years as a barmaid, Cindy had never seen such a kaleidoscope of emotions chasing across a face the way they did on Spike's. Revulsion, surprise, pain, love and finally a soul deep sorrow were all reflected in those remarkable sapphire eyes and across the handsome mobile features.

_**TBC**_


	11. Didn't See That One Coming

Didn't See That One Coming

Disclaimer: Don't own em, just break em.

Summary: They're all there. Will it be a warm, fuzzy reunion?

Reviews: Yes please. Love the warm fuzzies brought on by reviews. Readers Rock but Reviewers RULE!

A/N: Gonna work on 'The Demon Within' next. 'Her Last One' is complete; I'll post a new chapter every couple of days. Response to that one has been encouraging. It's an unusual fic, please check it out and let me know what you think. It won second place in the Marsters-Mobsters Fall FanFic contest.

As always, kudos to WayWard Childe for his invaluable assistance.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The next few minutes passed as if in slow motion. Spike's head twisted around until he was staring directly into Dawn's tear-filled eyes. His body followed until he was completely facing the people who'd traveled so far to get to this point. He shoved his hands defensively into his jacket pockets and pulled the black leather protectively around his torso, longing desperately for the familiar comfort of his duster. Anya's hand clutched his arm as tension flowed through her slender body. He could see the Scoobies scrambling to get up from the confines of the booth and wished he and Anya had taken their chances on staying in. Fatalistically, he'd known he'd have to see them but had wanted more time. Time to get over his rage at being back, time to decipher what was happening between himself and the blonde ex-demon who'd taken him into her home and time to formulate a plan to stop his misguided Sire from destroying what he, Spike, had sacrificed everything to save.

"_Niblet_." The nickname he hadn't used in so long slipped out in a mere wisp of sound. The heartbreak in the whisper sent a shaft of sympathy through Anya and Dan.

"_Spike_! Oh God, Spike! Spikespikespikespike." Dawn chanted as she shoved on Lorne to get out of the booth and run to her vampire/brother. The hard feelings she'd had before the final battle had long since gone away and the regret she'd had over threatening to set him afire burned anew in her heart. Tears blurred her vision as she fought to get free.

Xander stood up, his eye fixed on his ex-fiancée. "_Anya_?" The disbelief was evident. He hadn't kept in touch with her after he'd left her in the suspicious hands of Angel's doctors. He'd regretted the way they'd parted in the ten months since he'd last seen her. He'd moved on with other girls including the one he'd just taken a vacation with but Anya still owned a small piece of his heart. He stumbled as Willow shoved him away from the end of the booth. The witch clung to her life-long friend as she stared at Spike. Andrew made a move as if he were going to run across the bar and jump on the statue-still vampire. Xander caught the younger man by the back of his belt, halting his headlong sprint.

Giles finally managed to extract himself from the confines of the booth and leaned against the table, cleaning his glasses. He blinked unmanly tears from his eyes as he concentrated on removing every speck of nonexistent dirt from the immaculate lenses. "Dear Lord. Oh my God. I didn't believe it, but… Oh Dear Lord." Tumbled from the elder Watcher's mouth.

Buffy slipped off the bench and stopped, her wide green eyes fixed on the man who'd died for the world. She'd stopped thinking of Spike as just a vampire not long after he'd returned with a soul. A tiny frown marred her smooth brow as she noticed how tightly Anya had a hand wrapped around Spike's arm. Relief flooded her tiny form as she realized that they were together. Maybe this wouldn't be as emotionally messy as she'd feared.

Gunn, Wesley, Fred and Lorne exited the booth as fast as they could move to avoid being trampled by the hysterical teenager battering at them. Dawn burst from the group like she'd been shot out from a cannon, her long hair flying behind her like a banner. Tears streamed down her face as she kept up her chant of "Spikespikespikespike." She almost flew across the floor and skidded to a stop in front of the man she'd given up on ever seeing again.

All movement in the bar slowed to a stop as the teenager and the vampire faced each other. Spike's sapphire eyes hungrily roamed over Dawn's tear streaked face.

Dan tensed in anticipation of trouble from the strangers who'd come to find Spike. He slipped up behind Anya and tentatively put a hand on her shoulder blade, letting her know he was there if they needed him. He watched Spike's face for an indication that he didn't want to talk to them and was stunned to see the love radiating from the man's pale features as the girl stood there staring as if seeing an apparition.

Spike pulled a violently shaking hand out of his pocket. He raised it half-way to Dawn's face but let it drop. He closed his eyes and turned his face slightly away. A harsh sob broke from the girl's throat at the apparent rejection. The sound brought his head snapping back and his eyes flew open. He pulled his other hand out of his pocket but kept his hands dangling down along his sides. He clenched them into tight fists to stop the shaking.

Dawn covered her mouth as her sobbing increased in intensity. She wrapped her free arm around her own waist and bent slightly forward as she cried.

"Dawn." Spike groaned. "Stop, Luv. _Please_. You're gonna make yourself sick." Tears of his own slid silently down his lean face as he watched her weep. His words broke the near spell-like atmosphere surrounding them and Dawn launched herself at the shocked vampire. She buried her face into his neck as he caught her instinctively and hugged her tightly as if he'd never let her go again.

The hug seemed to be the indicator that it was all right to approach their recovered friend. Slowly, the original Scoobies shuffled forward until they were within speaking distance. Xander walked cautiously around to stand in front of Anya. She wrapped her arms defensively around her waist as she gazed up at him. Dan stepped a little closer as he felt his friend tense.

"Anya, you look good. How have you been?" Xander smiled. "So, you and Spike, huh? Gotta say, didn't see that one coming."

Anya sighed in relief. "I'm great, thank you." She glanced at Spike. "Well, we're taking it slow for now. He's got something he has to do."

Cindy began urging the gawking local customers toward the exit, hoping to give the emotional group a little privacy. She knew the gossip mills would be churning with the story of the dramatic reunion. Spike had already been fodder for the gossips with his blond good looks and sexy accent.

Dawn eased away and wiped her face with her hand. Spike pulled her around to snuggle her into his side. Giles extended his hand. "Welcome back, it's good to see you." The Watcher said quietly.

Spike stared at the hand as if it were a hissing snake. "I'd say it's good to be back but I'd be lying." He said acidly.

Giles snatched his hand back sharply. "I'm sorry. I don't know what to tell you."

"Don't bother. It's done." Spike glared over at Xander still standing in front of Anya. "Harris. You had your shot. Back off."

Xander grinned, not offended at all. "Spike, snarky as ever, good to know some things never change. I was just telling Anya that I didn't see you and her getting together but if she's happy, then it's all good."

Spike's face reflected his surprise before he smoothed his features into an implacable mask. He merely nodded at the brunet before turning his attention toward Buffy and Willow, who were standing off to the side, arms entwined, huge eyes trained on the surly vampire.

Cindy ushered the last customer out the front door and locked it. She breathed a sigh of relief as she did so. "Ok. Why don't you all take a seat and I'll get you each a drink." She motioned toward the bartender. "Jay! Another set up for the big table. Spike, Honey, what do you want to drink? Beer? Or something stronger?"

Spike sent her a grateful glance. "Double Jack Daniels, please, Kitten."

Cindy nodded. "Anya? Do you want a coke?"

Anya nodded with a wan smile.

Spike moved slowly over to a small table near the large booth. Dawn clung to his side like a limpet. He glanced down at her, amusement in his deep blue eyes. "Does this mean you don't hate me anymore?" He asked softly.

"I love you. I'm so sorry about the way things were between us at the end. If I'd known you wouldn't make it out…" She choked up and bit her lip.

"Ah, Bit. You were right to hate me. Just know that I love you and I'll never stop." He gazed down at her soberly. The glint of gold caught his eye. He hooked a finger under the fine links and pulled the pendant out. Dawn flushed guiltily as he quirked his scarred eyebrow.

"I'm sorry. It was in your stuff and after Willow did the soul search and told us where you were, I needed something to hold on to. Something I could have with me all the time and…" The teenager dropped her gaze in embarrassment.

"Niblet. It's all right. I was going to give it to you for Christmas but…" He shrugged. "It was my mother's. I carried it with me everywhere for more than a century. I was just waiting for you to get old enough to appreciate and take care of it before I gave it to you."

She looked up at him with a brilliant smile on her pretty face. "Thank you."

He winked. "You're welcome." His face sobered as Cindy placed their drinks on the table. They sat down, Anya taking the chair on the other side of Spike. He sent her a warm glance as she scooted closer to him.

"Are you all right, Luv?" He asked gently.

Anya nodded. "I'm fine. Xander surprised me, that's all."

"Me, too." Spike admitted.

Almost everyone resumed their seats around the big booth. Giles remained standing. He cleared his throat but before he could say anything, Andrew's babbling grew louder interrupting the elder Watcher's train of thought.

"It's him. It's really him! My therapist thought I was holding onto false hope, but... I knew he'd come back." The boy looked up from where he'd been twisting his fingers together in agitation and gazed at the vampire mistily. "You're like... you're like Gandalf the White, resurrected from the pit of the Balrog, more beautiful than ever."

Spike frowned viciously. "Somebody _shut_ him _up_!" He snarled.

Xander turned toward Andrew. "If you don't want him to take off and we never see him again, I suggest you _shut_ _the_ _Hell_ **_up_**!" He hissed.

Giles continued to furiously wipe at his glasses. Some members of the group began to fear for the lenses. "Yes, Andrew. It would be wise for you to keep quiet for the time being. If you can't restrain yourself, you will have to return to the motel."

Andrew stopped bouncing in his seat and subsided but continued to mutter to himself while he sent adoring glances in the direction of the blond vampire he hero-worshiped.

Spike glared at him for another second before transferring his attention to the unusually fidgety Giles. "Watcher, you won't have anything left of those glasses in a minute."

"Yes, quite." Abashed, Giles returned his glasses to his face. "Well, Spike. We… ah… we know where you were while you were… um… gone. And I want to tell you that we're not sure why you were brought back but we feel… that… the action was reprehensible."

"I know who did it and why." Spike snarled.

Wesley blinked given the scarce knowledge that Lorne had uncovered, it was surprising that Spike was so well informed. "Really? Can you tell us?" He leaned forward eagerly.

Spike scowled at the younger Brit. "Who the Bloody Hell are you?"

Wes smiled slightly. "I'm Wesley Wyndam-Pryce." He indicated his companions. "This is Gunn, Fred and Lorne. We work with Angel…"

Spike surged up from his chair startling everyone in the room. "**_What the fucking Hell are you doing here_**?" He roared. "**_Why aren't you with that bloody tosser stopping him_**?"

"Stop him from doing what?" Fred asked softly.

Spike ignored her. He stared at Giles again. "Remember Acathla?" The quiet question chilled the Sunnydale survivors with the exception of Andrew, who seemed to be lost in some sort of 'Spike fugue'.

"What's that got to do with what's happening now?" Buffy asked.

"_Everything_." Spike spat without further elaboration.

Lorne drained the last of his Sea Breeze – and wasn't he thrilled to find a bartender who could make a decent one outside of LA – and smiled placatingly at the irate vampire. "Now, Cupcake, why don't you tell us what it is Angelkins needs to be stopped from doing."

Spike's blue eyes flared with golden sparks. He growled. "My name is _Spike_."

"Of course it is, Sweetness." Lorne blithely ignored the enraged blond.

Suddenly, Gunn noticed how close Spike was to completely losing it. "Lorne, man, let the guy tell us in his own time. You're seriously pissing him off."

Spike clasped his hands on top of his head almost as if he were trying to keep it from exploding. He turned his back to the table and inhaled deeply, trying to maintain some sort of composure. He didn't want to reveal his demonic side to Cindy and Dan. Pacing back and forth, he tried to calm down. They didn't _know_ that Angel was trying to do. What did they do for Angel that they weren't informed of his plans? How can they _not_ _know_?

Abruptly it was all too much for the blond vampire. He began to laugh. The sheer range of emotions he'd gone through since getting up, on top of the nightmare that had disturbed his sleep just became too much. He bent forward at the waist and howled with laughter for several minutes. Standing straight again, he faced the humans who'd said they worked with Angel.

"How can you not know?" He snickered. "How in sodding, bloody, _fucking_ Hell can you not _know_?" He moved back to his table and picked up his drink. He gasped as he tried to stop laughing long enough to swallow some of it. Shaking his head from the burn of the alcohol, he turned back to the stunned onlookers. Their expressions set him off again, an edge of hysteria entering the sound.

Giles wound up his nerve and placed a tentative hand on Spike's shoulder. "Spike, tell us what you're talking about. What is it they should know?"

With a jerk, Spike turned to face the Watcher. He waved his arm toward the booth full of silent people. "They work with him, Rupert. They're supposed to _know_."

Wesley had Gunn let him out of the booth. He stood next to Giles in front of the upset vampire, his arms folded across his chest in a no-nonsense stance. "_Spike_. What are you talking about?"

Spike turned away from the two men and scooped his glass up from the table, downing the last of the drink. He noticed that Dawn's tears had begun again. He smiled sadly at her and whirled around to face the others once more.

"Peaches, the great Poof, my misguided Sire, **_Angel_** is going to piss off the Senior Partners. He can't win. I was pulled back to this _place_ to stop him." He turned and threw the empty glass across the room, where it shattered on the wall.

Cindy gasped in shock at the suddenly violent turn of events. Dan started toward Spike but the server pulled him back with a shake of her head.

Spike sobered abruptly. He stared at Giles and Wesley with cold blue eyes. "You know where I was." He stated.

"No, Spike. I _don't_ know where you were. Why don't you tell us what you're talking about?" Wes challenged.

Rage radiated from the blond, his unnecessary breathing grew ragged as he attempted to control the shaking that had taken over his lean body. "_I was in Heaven and because **you** can't control that stupid sod, I was dragged out and dumped back here in **Hell**_." Spike yelled. Silence reigned in the bar. "Don't you _listen_? I've been _telling_ you. He's gonna take on the biggest of evils and destroy what _I_ _died_ to _protect_!"

_**TBC**_


	12. Ain't No Civilized Man

Ain't No Civilized Man

Disclaimer: Not mine. Would accept Spike as a Christmas pressie though.

Summary: Lorne reads Spike.

Reviews: Yes please. Readers Rock but Reviewers RULE!

A/N: This site had my account messed up for several weeks so I wasn't able to access any of my fics and therefore could not update. So I got lazy and didn't even work on them. Sorry, now that it's fixed I'm working again and not playing with the cool James/Spike mahjongg game I found.

A huge **_'Thank you'_** goes out to my favorite writing partner and muse WayWard Childe for his input into this chapter. Meet you under the Mistletoe later, ok?

To everyone else: I wish you all a safe and happy holiday season and best wishes for the coming New Year. May all your hopes, dreams and wishes come true. Except those of you wishing for Spike, he's mine so there.

Once again, the lyrics to James Marsters' incredible song 'Civilized Man' are used _with_ permission.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A heavy silence settled in the bar following Spike's rant. Not even Andrew dared break the tense atmosphere. Spike stood defiantly facing Giles and Wesley with bitter resentment shining in his tormented dark blue eyes. A small accented voice sounded in the stillness.

"Spike? Would you sing for Lorne? It would answer so many questions without upsetting you any more." Fred suggested hesitantly.

"Yes, that's an excellent idea." Giles smiled at the slender brunette.

"What do you mean? Sing? I don't _sing_." Spike growled.

"I've heard you and I want more." Lorne told him.

Spike's lean body tensed even more. "You were _spying_ on me?"

Lorne seemed to finally realize that the vampire was _extremely_ annoyed. "Yes, well. We didn't know who you were and wanted to make sure you were…" He was interrupted.

"Make sure I was _what_?" Spike snarled.

"Not a threat." Wesley finished calmly.

Dawn stood up and placed a gentle hand on Spike's bunched bicep. "Lorne can tell a lot by listening to you sing. You sing so well. I trust him. Please?"

Spike looked down into her crystal blue depths and closed his eyes briefly. "Fine. But I pick the song." Slipping out of his jacket, he handed it to Dawn, who immediately put it on. He turned to Cindy. "Kitten? Is there a guitar anywhere in the back room?"

"I think so." Cindy dashed over to the bar and had a quiet word with Jay. He nodded, left and returned quickly with an ocean blue electric acoustic guitar. Cindy took it to the slightly raised platform no one had noticed over in one corner of the large room. She efficiently plugged the guitar into the appropriate amplifier and leaned it against a stool she dragged to the center of the small stage.

One of Spike's talents, not one he shared easily, was his ability to remember songs after only hearing them once or twice. He'd learned the guitar several decades before in an attempt to keep Dru calm with music to fill the long sunny days they'd spent in various places.

He strummed the instrument several times, checking the tone and the sound level of the amplifier. He settled on the stool. The angry sounding guitar filled the tense silence of the bar.

'**_Tear a wall just to get to you'_**

Spike's hostile blue gaze settled on Andrew for the first line. Upon hearing the words, Andrew shuddered and reached a hand up to touch the faint silvery scars on his neck.

'**_You can hit me  
Don't mind black and blue'_**

His eyes swung to Buffy. The slayer tried to hold the angry stare but let her eyes fall, ashamed of her past behavior.****

'You set me up  
Not gonna fall  
Runaway'

Giles was the next target for the livid glare. A minute part of him was still certain he'd been right to try to kill the blond vampire and he met Spike's gaze defiantly. The bitter rage he encountered caused him to drop his eyes guiltily after only seconds.

**_  
'Went to sleep a long time ago  
Several years since I hurt anybody'_**

He switched his gaze to Dawn, silently pleading with her for forgiveness. Her eyes filled with tears again and she caressed the pendant with shaking fingers.

He looked up at the ceiling. Trying to convey to the Powers That Be just how unhappy he was with the situation.****

'Don't wake me up  
Let me sleep  
It won't do you no good

(spoken) Just keep to myself

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

(spoken) Nobody want a part of this

It's hard to be a civilized man  
Times I want to be just what I am'

**_Whoa catch yourself  
Want to wind up in jail'_**

Willow's green eyes were caught in Spike's knowing gaze next. She flushed as she realized he knew more than she thought he did.

'**_Better smile and watch football'_**

Xander was Spike's next target. All the football they'd watched together in the basement of doom was something Xander didn't think about very often, but now he was missing those simpler times. He reached up to fiddle with the eye patch, missing the guilty flinch on Spike's face.

The blond vampire hunched his shoulders defensively and closed his eyes for the final portion of his song.****

'Civilized man  
I ain't no civilized man  
Civilized man  
Wasn't born to be a civilized man

(spoken) That's it  
I ain't got no more to say'

Spike slid off the stool and gently placed the guitar against the legs of it. He walked over to Cindy and Dan. "You heard?" Inconsolable grief darkened his eyes and he dropped his gaze. "I'm sorry. I should have told you I'm not what I seem. I'm a vampire."

"Yeah, kinda hard to miss. What with the references to Heaven and dying and all." Cindy told him. She tilted her head and studied him. "Think that makes a difference? Chuck sent you to me. If he approves of you then you're one of us." She slid her arms around his thin waist and gave him a hug. A sudden gleam lit her sparkling eyes. "Do you have fangs?"

The question surprised a short laugh from the blond. "Do I have _what_?"

Dan took the opportunity to show Spike his support. "Yeah, fangs. You just said you're a vampire. You look pretty human. Show us the fangs."

Spike shook his head in bemusement. By the time the shake was finished he was in full game-face. He raised his golden eyes and bared his fangs in a threatening growl, light glinted on the razor-sharp ivory.

Dan's hazel eyes bugged. "Damn." He breathed. "I didn't believe you. I was beginning to think you'd been in an institution the past year. But you did die. You _are_ a vampire."

"Yeah, I am. I drink blood. I'm a killer and I don't want either of you to forget that. Vampires are not humans. They walk like you. They talk like you. But they're _not_ like you. They're monsters who would just as soon kill you as look at you. They see humans as prey, playthings and sometimes _more_. They enjoy it, the pain, the torture, the killing. _I_ enjoyed it." With a low snarl that made the hair on the back of Dan's neck prickle, Spike bent his head until his mouth was uncomfortably close to Cindy's neck. Her dark eyes widened in sudden fright at the creature she'd thought was so nice.

Spike straightened suddenly, a proud light beginning to gleam in his eyes. "But I don't do that any more." He stated almost arrogantly. "I'm _not_ a normal vampire. I have a soul. I fought for it and won it. If you ever see anyone else with a face like this, run. Now that you know that vampires are real, I want both of you to get a cross to wear and a wooden stake to carry. A bottle of holy water wouldn't be a bad thing to have either."

Dan frowned. "What are you saying? Should we be afraid of you?"

Cindy elbowed her friend. "Hush. Spike wouldn't hurt us. And I'll bet three days tips that Chuck already knew. I'm right, aren't I?"

Spike nodded hesitantly, returning to his human features. "Yeah, sorta had to tell him when I checked in. Anya knows too. We knew each other in Sunnydale. You probably guessed that, eh?" He smiled shyly at Dan. He raised a hand to self-consciously rub at the back of his neck. "The dying thing gets kinda old after a couple of times, you know?"

Dan shook his head, bemused. "No, not personally."

Across the room, Lorne had planted his elbows on the table and was supporting his head in his hands. He had covered his eyes during Spike's song. The images that had begun playing through his mind were horrific in the extreme and the urge to find a deserted island to hide out on was nearly overwhelming.

Wesley glanced over at the Pylean with concern. "Lorne? Are you all right?"

"I need another drink." Lorne mumbled without raising his head.

Xander got up. "I'll get it."

Wesley nodded. "Thank you." He watched as the male Scooby made his way across the floor to where Spike was still talking to the bar's employees. He frowned when he realized that Cindy had known a lot more than she'd let on. He turned back to the shaken Pylean. "What did you see?"

Xander slowly walked over to the vampire and his friends. He saw Spike's back straighten as he drew closer. The blond half-turned, his profile implacable and cold.

"What do _you_ want, Harris?" He growled. Cindy's eyes grew huge at the blatant hostility.

Unperturbed, Xander nodded toward Cindy. "Lorne needs a drink."

Cindy blinked. "Which one is he?" She asked faintly.

Xander grinned. "The green one."

"Oh. Sure. Coming right up." She turned toward the bar. Dan glanced between the vampire and the newcomer and decided to go with her.

"Um… Spike?" Xander said hesitantly.

The blond closed his eyes with exaggerated patience. "What?"

Xander fidgeted with his patch, this time seeing the flinch that crossed Spike's face. "Spike, you don't…" He stopped, unsure how to phrase the question.

"I don't _what_?" Spike's tone lowered with anger.

"You don't feel guilty about my eye do you?" Xander finally blurted.

"I wasn't fast enough." The vampire answered softly, gazing moodily at the wall that sparkled with glass shards.

"_Yes_, you _were_." Xander told him fiercely.

Spike jolted with surprise and turned around fully to look at the one-eyed man. "How can you say that after…?" He gestured futilely towards the patch.

"It's because you _were_ fast enough that he didn't get the _other_ one." Xander told him patiently. "I never thanked you for that and I'm sorry."

Spike was speechless but for only a moment. "There must be an apocalypse coming if you're saying sorry for anything. Oh, wait. There is. And my ponce of a Sire is gonna start it."

Xander nodded. "That's the other thing. I'm sorry the PTB pulled you back. It was _wrong_. We want to help. Anyway we can. Anything except stake you and send you back cause I don't think that would work and frankly I'm tired of losing people even if they are evil, soulless vampires. Oh, wait, you're not soulless and if you're willing to save the world, you can't be evil. Damn, I think I just ran out of reasons to hate you."

Spike's mouth had dropped open at the impressive display of Xander-babble. Recovering in time to stop the smile lurking on his lips, he smirked instead. "Who said I was _willing_ to save the world _again_?" He asked harshly, folding his arms defensively across his chest.

Xander blinked but otherwise gave no indication he heard the hatred in the vampire's deep voice. "Well, in that case. Know any good hiding places? Cause if you're not in on the fight, I'm not playing either."

On the other side of the room, Wesley and Giles were trying to persuade Lorne to tell them what he'd seen. The Pylean was holding his aching head and shaking it fitfully. "No. Don't ask me that." He whined.

"Lorne, we have to know. How can we stop it if you won't tell us what's going to happen?" Wes asked exasperatedly.

Cindy nudged him aside to place Lorne's fresh drink in front of him. She looked up at Giles. "We're closed. You all want to take this somewhere else so we can go home?" She suggested.

The elder watcher frowned but one look at her set face convinced him that arguing would be futile. "Yes, of course." He pulled out his wallet. "Do you take credit cards?"

With a brisk nod, she held out her hand. She took the proffered card to the bar so Jay could ring up the check and when he finished, took it back to Giles for him to sign. The elder watcher added a healthy tip and began gathering his charges so they could return to the motel.

Buffy's green eyes searched out Spike across the room where he was still chatting with Xander. The dark hostility on the vampire's face saddened the Slayer. She knew all too well how he felt. She started when she felt Willow's small hand grasp her upper arm.

"He'll be all right, Buff." The witch soothed her friend.

"Will he?" The blonde asked sadly.

The redhead was silent for several minutes. "I hope so." Willow finally admitted.

Dan had locked the door and was starting to help Cindy and Jay put the chairs up on the tables so the dishwasher could sweep and mop the floor as soon as the place was empty. Anya and Dawn wandered over to keep Spike and Xander company, the vampire being unwilling to go back to the table and face the inquisition of the watchers. Dawn was chattering about school, trying to catch her best friend up on her life when she realized he'd stopped paying attention.

Spike had been listening to Dawn babble with a sense of homecoming. He'd missed her so much it was almost painful to recall. His 'demon tingle' began climbing up his spine and his head snapped up to scan the nearly empty room. A low growl built in his chest until his companions abruptly fell silent at the sound. Feral gold eyes were fixed on the door. Xander, Dawn and Anya turned to see what had caught his attention.

Buffy's slayer sense kicked in almost simultaneously. Her huge green eyes swung around to the entrance to the bar. She scowled and stalked that direction.

"What the _hell_ are **_you_** doing here?"

_**TBC**_


	13. What's In It For Me?

What's In It For Me?

Disclaimer: Still don't own them. Want to though.

Summary: Wow, so much happened in this chap, don't know if I can summarize it. Oh well, just read it. You know you want to.

Reviews: Yes please. Readers Rock but Reviewers RULE! Many thanks to all reviewers. Hugs and kisses to you all.

A/N: Yes, I know it's been a really long time since I updated 'The Demon Within' but the muse isn't really interested in Demon Spike right at the moment. That's not to say that I'm not working on a new chapter of that story, I actually am. The momentum of this fic is just a little compelling right now. Shouldn't be too long before you see more of Demon.

Thanks to WayWard Child for his continued help and encouragement. You missed our mistletoe date, what are you doing on Valentine's?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Buffy advanced on Whistler as he stood just inside the door watching her warily. His attention was divided between the angry slayer and the irate vampire. His message was too important so he focused on Spike.

"The Powers sent me to tell you that you need to get it in gear. Angel's making his move soon and if you don't stop him…." He let his voice trail off, knowing what Spike had seen in his nightmares.

The blond vampire gently removed his jacket from Dawn and slipped it on. He casually took his pack of cigarettes out of the pocket and lit one. He blew a thin stream of smoke towards the ceiling contemplatively. His cold blue eyes stared at the tacky little demon with disdain.

"What's in it for me?" Spike asked softly, coolly. Gasps were heard at the indifference in his tone. Incredulous stares focused on the calmly smoking blond. Only the few humans standing near him heard the underlying stress in his voice and saw the tension around his eyes.

Wesley recovered first. "But, if we are to believe you, then it's clear you must stop Angel and save the world again. It's the right thing to do." He knew he sounded like the pompous watcher he'd been when he first arrived in America but he couldn't help it. The revelations of the night had been mind boggling and he was wondering how any of them were even thinking clearly at all.

"Stay out of this, Watcher. It's between me and the errand boy." Spike told Wes without as much as a glance in that direction. "So, tell me, Errand Boy." His tone was mocking. "What's in it for me?"

"Gee, Spike. I don't know. The question's never come up before. What do you want?" Whistler hedged. He knew what Spike was leading up to and wanted to avoid the rage he knew was headed his way.

"You know what I want." Spike told him, he studied the burning end of his cigarette carefully. It was taking everything in his power to maintain the aura of cool indifference when the answer was so very important.

Xander watched Spike closely. He'd played poker with the vampire a time or two and had quickly learned that the more casual Spike treated the hand the more important the outcome of the game was to him. Something vital was resting on the strange little demon's answer and he wasn't sure he wanted to be around when the vampire didn't hear what he wanted. He was so intent on Spike that he nearly missed Whistler's answer. But he _didn't_ miss Spike's response to that answer.

"Now, Spike. You know it don't work that way." Whistler sidled toward the door as he spoke.

Xander was stunned by the sheer volume of emotion that flashed through Spike's eyes. The blond's face remained stoic but his eyes… Xander closed his own eye briefly at the intensity of the rage, pain and grief in the dark blue depths. He realized what Spike wanted out of the deal. He wanted to go back to Heaven. He watched as the light in those eyes faded and left them blank and cold once again.

Spike took a long drag on his cigarette trying nearly in vain to curb the impulse to tear Whistler into a million tiny pieces. He'd suspected that he'd been given a one-way ticket and having confirmed nearly shredded his heart. He smiled but the onlookers could see no humor in it. "Well, guess you'd better start looking for someone else then." He drew out his words contemptuously as he finished his cigarette. He moved over to a table to stub out the butt in an ashtray and reached out a hand to grasp Anya's.

"Come on, Luv. Let's go home." He tugged her to his side and pressed a kiss to her temple. She gazed up at him with wide startled dark eyes.

Dawn reached out and grabbed Spike's arm. "Don't go." She begged. "I just found you. I've missed you so much." Her breath hitched as she fought back tears.

Spike gazed down at the small hand on his arm almost dispassionately. "You're staying at the motel?"

Xander nodded when it appeared that the teenager couldn't force herself to answer. "Yeah, we're all there. Dawnie's in with Buffy."

"I'll call you tomorrow. But for now, I think we've kept Cindy and Dan long enough. They want to get home and leave the insanity to those of us used to it." The vampire indicated the bar's employees still standing a small distance away watching the action with wide eyes.

Wesley opened his mouth to object and insist they discuss the problem immediately but Fred took his hand to gain his attention. He glanced down at her and she shook her head. She looked around and directed his attention to the others. Willow had moved up to stand next to Buffy. They were now close to each other looking pale and shocked. Giles was cleaning his glasses furiously as he tried to fathom what had just occurred. Lorne was resting his head on the table as if the images he'd seen were too much to be borne. Gunn was frowning as if the callousness of the vampire was confusing to him. The younger former Watcher nodded his understanding and cleared his throat drawing attention to himself.

"It's very late and trying to discuss anything now would be futile. Is there a time frame we're looking at for convincing Angel to allay his plans?" He stared at Whistler with the last question.

"Well…" Whistler scratched the back of his neck. He seemed to listen for a moment. "About a week." He finally answered.

"Fine. There's time then. Let's all go back to wherever we're staying and get together tomorrow for a thorough discussion." Wes suggested.

"Discuss all you want Watcher but I'm not helping." Spike stated coldly. "I just don't _care_." He guided Anya to the door. With a warning golden glare toward Whistler, he pulled her outside.

They got as far as the parking lot before the shaking began. He pulled his cigarettes out of his pocket and attempted futilely to light one with his Zippo. Anya peeked up in concern as she unlocked the car doors.

"Spike? Are you all right?" She asked.

"I'm fine." He answered too quickly. He closed his eyes briefly in relief when he finally got the cigarette lit.

She nodded as she pulled his door open. "Get in before they all see just how 'fine' you are." She glanced back at the bar where Scoobies and LA members were slowly filing out. She watched as Dan and Cindy ushered the last of them out and locked the door behind them. They hurried over to Anya's car. Spike stood next to the open passenger door, leaning on the inner side of it trying to compose himself.

Cindy tilted her head back to survey Spike's pale face as he smoked fitfully. "Are you okay?" She asked quietly, not wanted to draw attention to the tremors in the slender fingers holding the cigarette.

"I'm _fine_." Spike snarled, annoyed at the question being asked for the second time in as many minutes.

Dan moved to shield them from the prying eyes of the others who were beginning the short walk back to the motel. "And we want to make sure you stay that way." He stated.

Spike watched the retreating Scoobies, noting the way Xander cuddled Dawn as they walked together. He closed his eyes and let his knees give way, sitting abruptly down in the passenger seat of the car.

Cindy glanced up at Dan in concern. The big deputy's attention had been diverted by an argument on the other side of the parking lot. A guy was giving his girl a hard time over her insistence that he'd had too much to drink to risk driving home. Dan breathed a sigh of relief when the lady seemed to win the argument and shoved her male companion into the small Suzuki SUV. She slammed the door closed and ran around to the driver's side before he got a chance to shift over.

Anya clenched her fingers around her keys and gazed at her friends. "Thanks for your understanding. I'm sorry." She told them.

Cindy hugged the former demon. "You've got no reason to be sorry. Everyone has stuff in their past. We'll get together tomorrow and figure out how we can help Spike." The waitress promised.

Anya nodded, wiping a tear from her cheek.

Dan agreed. "I have to pick up Brittany, I'll follow you back."

The blonde smile gratefully. "Thanks." She walked around to the driver's side and got it. Dan leaned down into the still-open door on the passenger side.

"Take it easy, Spike. We'll see you sometime tomorrow." He said.

Spike flicked a disbelieving glance upwards. "We'll see, Mate." The vampire told him wearily before grasping the door handle and tugging. Dan let the door swing shut as Cindy waved at Spike. He nodded slightly before he slouched in the seat, propped his elbow on the door and covered his face with his hand. Anya kept silent as she pulled out of the parking lot behind the car that held the battling couple. Dan's Jeep had only been a couple of spaces away from Anya's Toyota and he pulled out right after her. Cindy lived up the street from Anya so her car joined the caravan leaving the bar. Whistler stood in the shadows of the building and watched them leave. He knew what was next.

Anya gasped as she saw the shadow of the man in the car ahead of them lurch across the car. As a result, the car swerved violently. In her rearview, she saw Dan's hand come out of his window to place a light fixture on his roof and immediately pulled to the side of the road. The dark red Jeep pulled around her as the bubble light began to flash, alternating blue and red. Spike sat up as Anya drew to a stop. Cindy pulled up behind them and jumped out to run up to Anya's window. The swerving car hit the curb hard. The watchers could see the couple inside struggling for control of the steering wheel. It bounced up and began to tip.

Dan stopped his Jeep in order to stay out of the way of the rolling vehicle. Cindy and Anya gasped as the small SUV went completely over. Spike cursed viciously and shoved his door open at the same time Dan charged out of his own door. The vampire shot past the deputy to the overturned car. Spike stripped off his jacket as he approached the vehicle. He could see the couple as they lay unconscious in the wreckage. The flimsy top of the small SUV was crushed in and the doors were jammed shut.

"Damn _stupid_ sod. Can't just let her drive, no had to be the big man and try to take the wheel. God _damn_ it." Spike threw his coat onto the sidewalk, wincing when it landed on a damp patch. He watched as Dan ran up and began tugging on the crumpled door. A growing puddle caught Spike's attention. "Oh _great_. Just what I _need_." He groaned as the scent of gasoline assaulted his vampiric sense of smell. "**_Dan_! Back off a bit, Mate! The petrol's leaking. Flammable vampire here. Give me a sec**." He yelled.

Dan sent him a puzzled glance but stepped back fractionally. His hazel eyes widened as he watched Spike grasp the rear bumper of the vehicle. With no visible effort the slender blond vampire picked the end of the overturned car completely off of the pavement.

Cindy gasped at the sight of the smaller man lifting the car up as if it weighed nothing. Dan just stood there gaping for precious seconds. Anya was frantically dialing 911 on her cell phone.

Spike grimaced as the smell of gas got stronger. "**_Come_ _on_, Mate. Pull the stupid git and his bird out of there. One tiny spark and I'm dust**. **_Again_**." The deputy leapt to obey the shouted instructions. He grasped the door handle and wrenched. It popped open and the girl in the driver's seat fell onto the pavement at his feet. He started to drag her away but Cindy and Anya took over and began pulling her away from the car, dragging her to safety next to Dan's Jeep. The deputy turned his attention to the unconscious man still in the car, tugging frantically as the smell of gas became even stronger. With the seconds ticking by, Dan gave the limp body a last desperate pull and groaned in relief as the man slid from the car. Spike dropped the vehicle and ran over to hoist the unconscious form over his shoulder. With Dan following closely on the blond's heels, they ran for safety. Sirens began sounding in the distance as the gas ignited and the overturned car went up in flames.

Spike eased the insentient man onto the pavement next to his girlfriend. Dan moved in and the vampire backed away. Using the first aid that had been part of his training, Dan checked the vital signs of the two victims. The man had a gash on his forehead that was bleeding profusely. The deputy turned to Anya. "Anya, can you get the first aid kit out of the back, please?"

She quickly fetched the white box and handed it to her friend. Cindy was watching Spike with confusion. "What is he doing?" She asked. Anya looked over at Spike curiously and her blood ran cold at what she saw.

Spike had backed away from the scent of fresh human blood. His demon was screaming for him to at least take a taste of it before the authorities arrived. His soul battered at the raging beast with the argument that Dan _was_ the authorities and sampling of the victims was not _done_. He turned resolutely to walk over to the sidewalk and retrieve his jacket but was caught by the sight of the flames. He could hear the crackling of the fire as it ate at the vehicle. He didn't want to get too close to the danger… did he? Almost hypnotized by the reds, oranges and yellows of the flames, he took one step closer and then another.

A vague thought drifted through his mind that if he were dust the pain would be over. He wouldn't _have_ to fight Angel. He wouldn't _have_ to save the world again. If he were dust, none of it would matter. He tilted his head and studied the fire. It was almost… soothing. Drusilla had been fascinated by fire. There had been many times he'd had to pull her away from the danger at the last second before she could go up in flames. He took another step closer.

He remembered the pain of the sun that had channeled through him when he'd closed the Hellmouth. He remembered how Buffy had given up and wanted to die after she'd been pulled out of Heaven by her selfish friends. She'd let a vampire get the better of her and had nearly been drained. Only Spike's dusting of her assailant had saved her. She'd been mad at him for doing it. Later she'd confessed that there had been a time frame where all her thoughts had been about going back to the peace. He'd sympathized at the time but hadn't really understood. He got it now. He understood. He could feel the heat getting stronger as his hesitant steps brought him closer. 'Almost close enough' a small voice in his head whispered. He raised his arm, fingers extended, reaching out to the beckoning death, deaf to the increasing sounds of the sirens and the shouts of the people who just didn't understand. The only sound he could hear was the crackle of the flames. The light of the fire was the only thing he saw. He took another step.

_**TBC**_


	14. Every Night

Every Night…..

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I don't own anything worth suing for so, don't bother.

Summary: Does Spike incinerate or will someone save him?

Reviews: Yes please. I've been suffering massive warm fuzzy withdrawal. Readers Rock but Reviewers RULE!

A/N: Due to 'software upgrades' by FF dot net I was locked out of my stats and stories pages. I was only recently able to get back into my account. I hope everyone is still interested in this bit of insanity. Look forward to the next chapter of 'The Demon Within' in just a day or two. I swear!

Thanks to WayWard Childe for his continued help and encouragement. You rock Partner!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Xander was putting his key in the lock of his motel room when he heard the sirens. He turned swiftly to catch sight of the tail end of the fire truck as it flew past in the direction of Macy's. He snatched his hand back from the door and stuffed the key back into his pocket. He raced back down to the street, staring after the flashing lights trying to see what the emergency was. An ambulance roared after the fire truck. Two police cars following closely behind. He was joined by everyone with the exception of Lorne. The Pylean had hurried to his room to tend to his image induced migraine and didn't hear the commotion.

"What happened?" Buffy asked no one in particular.

"I don't know." Xander told her. "But they went toward the bar. Anya's car turned that direction. I have to make sure she's all right." He broke from the group to begin a steady jog back the way they'd just come. The others followed after a moment's startled delay. Buffy easily kept up while the others trailed behind a little slower.

**At the accident site…**

Anya watched in horror as Spike hesitantly stepped closer to the flaming car. She covered her mouth to stifle a scream. The fire truck raced up and pulled forward to the fire hydrant on the other side of the wreck. An ambulance stopped next to the victims still unconscious on the pavement. Dan gave the paramedics a quick assessment of the couple's injuries before standing up and turning around to check on his friends. Shock flooded his large frame as he spotted Spike silhouetted against the flames. The fire fighters were unloading their equipment and hadn't yet noticed the figure dangerously close to the fire.

Running footsteps sounded behind them. Dan turned to see who the newcomers were. He recognized the one-eyed man and the petite blond from the group who'd come to find Spike. He could see the rest of them coming up the street from the motel.

Xander couldn't stop the curse that leapt to his lips as he took in the scene. "What the _fuck_?"

Anya turned at the sound of his achingly familiar voice. "Xander!" She buried her face in his chest and clung tightly. His arms automatically closed around her comfortingly.

Buffy covered her mouth with her hand and stared at Spike as abject terror locked her in place. She knew how he felt. She'd gone through the same thing.

Dawn raced up behind them and screamed when she spotted the vampire. "**_Spike_**! **_Move_**!" He didn't appear to hear her.

They all watched as the vampire took another step closer to the deadly flames. Several of them shouted at him to move away. His hand was outstretched as if he wanted to touch the flickering heat. Xander gently moved Anya aside and swiftly strode toward the entranced blond. He winced at the intensity of the heat as he drew silently closer. As soon as he got close enough, he looped a strong arm around the slender waist of his former enemy.

Spike started as a muscular arm tightened securely around his waist. He dropped his arm and stared in horror at just how close he was to the burning wreck. He could now see the fire fighters as they began spraying water and foam attempting to dowse the blaze. The shouting of the onlookers flooded his ears. He didn't resist as whoever it was pulled him back away from the heat. In seconds, he found himself on the sidewalk. His legs gave way and he sank down onto the concrete, head bowed wearily.

"_Just what the **hell** did you think you were **doing**_?" The furious voice of Xander Harris broke what remained of Spike's trance.

Spike laughed, a hint of hysteria in the sound. "Harris."

Xander crouched down next Spike. He noticed the others beginning to move toward them. He held up his hand to keep them back. A paramedic ignored the raised hand and stepped forward with a blanket. He draped the blanket over Spike's shoulders and attempted to check him for injuries.

"Sir, are you all right? Are you injured?" The young man questioned gently.

"I'm _fine_." Spike snapped even as he pulled the ends of the blanket closer around his body.

Xander glanced at the helpful paramedic. "I've got it. I don't think he's hurt, just a little dazed."

The young man bit his lip uncertainly. "Well, if you're sure."

"I'm sure. I'll take care of him." Xander assured him. The paramedic nodded and went back over to help his partner load the accident victims into the waiting ambulance.

Spike ignored the two men as they talked about him. Reaction was setting in and he began to shake. It was beginning to feel as if that's all he was doing lately, shaking. What _had_ happened? Had he really attempted to incinerate himself?

"What happened?" Xander's voice was soft with barely concealed concern.

Spike looked up, dark blue eyes wide and shocked. "I'm not sure. All I could see was the fire." He gazed at the dwindling blaze as the efforts of the fire department began winning the fight. "Dru was fascinated by fire. She always wanted to touch it. Lots of times I'd barely get there in time…." He trailed off and stared at the sidewalk.

The dark haired Scooby closed his eye briefly at the lost expression on Spike's face. He mentally reviewed all the curses he knew, both human and demonic, to send up to the Powers That Be for messing with the blond vampire the way they had. He could hear the others as they gathered around the two of them. He sent a warning glare up to them to keep them away. Dan followed the paramedic's example and ignored Xander's patented glare. He crouched next to Spike. His hazel eyes scanned the vampire professionally. Spike pulled the blanket around his shoulders a little tighter, uncomfortable with the attention.

"Spike? Are you all right? What _was_ that? One minute you're telling me how flammable you are and the next you're trying to prove it." Dan questioned intently.

The blond continued his perusal of the sidewalk as the deputy studied his extraordinarily pale face. The human noticed the shaking slender fingers clutching the wool blanket. He could see that shock was settling in and glanced at the man crouched on the other side of the shaken vampire. Xander's single dark eye was fixed on Spike's ashen features. A small female hand landed on Dan's shoulder. He glanced up as Anya stepped closer to her house guest. He could see the remnants of tears on her pretty face but she seemed resolved. She released her grip on her friend as she passed. Xander looked up as his ex-fiancée approached Spike.

"Anya, are you all right?" The male Scooby asked quietly.

She nodded once. "Yeah." The word was low and tense; her entire attention was focused on the vampire. She knelt on the cold cement of the sidewalk in front of Spike. She raised slightly trembling fingers up to trace the sharp contour of his face. His vacant blue gaze rose from the sidewalk as he felt her warm touch.

"Anya." He whispered. He didn't resist when the ex-demon pulled him gently into her arms. He buried his face into her neck as she wrapped her slender arms around his shoulders.

Dawn clutched her sister's arm as they stood a short distance away. She could clearly remember Buffy's unhappiness about being back in the world all those years ago. The entire year had been excruciating in its emotional roller coaster. It had taken the teenager a long time to convince her sister to confide in her and had been beyond shocked at what she'd learned. Silent tears slid down her face as she watched her best friend being comforted by Anya.

Buffy closed her own eyes as her empathy with Spike's pain threatened to overwhelm her. She raised her hand and covered her sister's. They leaned into each other and waited.

Spike absorbed Anya's warmth like a sponge. He felt so _cold_ after the heat of the fire. He began gulping deep unneeded breaths in an effort to control the weak trembling he could feel racking his entire body. Anger slowly started to build in his chest. It burned away the trembling and left aftershocks of a new sort in his lean frame. He raised his head and gazed at the humans standing in a circle around him. Wesley took that as a cue to elbow his way over to the seated vampire.

"Spike, can you tell me why you did that?" The younger Englishman asked, standing over Spike and Anya. "You've just been returned. Why would you attempt to throw away a tremendous gift like that?"

Buffy gasped at the former Watcher's question. She could see the flare of anger lighting the dark blue eyes of her former lover. She pulled away from Dawn and stalked to Wesley's side. "_How dare you_?" She demanded, fairly vibrating in her anger. She grabbed his arm and spun him to face her. "His _gift_ was _Heaven_ and he was ripped out of there by so-called 'Higher Powers' to do what you and your friends can't seem to do."

Wesley stared at the petite blonde in shock as she continued her tirade. "Have you called Angel? _Do_ you know what he's planning? If not, I suggest that you call him and find out before you say another word to Spike. He doesn't need your bullshit and stupid questions." She heard faint movements behind her as Spike stood up. Anya rose with him and shifted so that her arms encircled his waist as he gained his balance.

Spike gazed sadly into Anya's huge brown eyes. He raised a hand to cup her cheek. She closed her eyes briefly at the loving caress. "I'm sorry, Baby." He murmured.

Anya frowned, puzzled. "Why?"

"For dragging you into my problems. You had a nice quiet _normal_ life going on before I got here." He told her softly.

She smiled tremulously. "Normal is very overrated." A flicker of humor flashing through the intent blue eyes was not the laugh she'd hoped for.

Spike glanced over at Xander, who'd risen from his crouch to stand next to them. "Thanks, Mate." He said quietly.

"Any time." Xander answered with a quick flash of his usual grin.

Gently, Spike eased Anya out of his embrace. He gave her a slight push in Xander's direction, ignoring the confused expressions on both their faces. "Take care of her." He told his former enemy.

"What are you saying, Spike?" Xander demanded, too quietly for the others to hear. "I just saved your ass. Don't _tell_ me I wasted my time!"

Spike chuckled humorlessly. "No. I'm not going to do _that_. Just make sure Anya gets home all right. I need to run for a bit. Let off some steam. Yeah?"

The brunet nodded his understanding. He knew very well Spike's need for physical activity in times of stress. He circled his arms around his former fiancée comfortingly, indulging in the old habit of drifting a tender hand down her silky hair.

A few feet away, Wesley and Buffy were still arguing over the ex-watcher's callous treatment of the resurrected vampire. The slayer stopped abruptly as the familiar vampire tingle faded from her senses. She spun around in time to see Spike slipping his bomber jacket on as he strode swiftly into the night. The slender figure in black picked up speed until he was running. A second later, vampire speed kicked in and he was gone.

Green eyes turned back to Wesley. "Call Angel. Find out what he's doing. Get him here." Buffy ordered. She faced the direction Spike had gone and followed him.

It took her a few minutes before the familiar tingle what was all Spike's trickled down her spine. She kept running until she could see the distinctive platinum hair shining in the dark. She watched as he seemed to sense her presence and stopped.

He leaned against a nearby streetlamp and pulled his cigarettes out of his pocket and waited until the slayer caught up.

**At the accident site…**

Wesley rubbed the back of his neck distractedly. "Well, I say. She has gotten quite forceful. Hasn't she?" He observed to no one in particular.

Willow nodded her bright head decisively. "Better believe it, Buster. I think you should do what she said and find out what Angel is up to. Spike was brought back to stop him. We are _not_ going to let him do this alone."

Giles moved to stand next to the other Brit. "It would be best if you contacted Angel. Are you sure he hasn't told you of any plans to go up against these Senior Partners Spike was ranting about?"

Wesley shook his head and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. Fred placed her hand on his arm in silent support as he flipped the small phone open to dial.

A few feet away, Anya gazed up at Xander with misty eyes. "You're going to help him? You hate Spike, Xander."

A sad smile crossed the male Scooby's face. "I don't hate him. You can't hate someone who saves your life and then saves the world. Yes, what ever it takes, we'll help him." He promised as she buried her face in his chest.

Cindy and Dan approached Anya and Xander. "Anya, are you all right?" Cindy asked worriedly. The ex-demon nodded shakily as she leaned against Xander.

"I take it you know this guy pretty well?" Dan mused with a small smile.

Anya straightened and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Cindy, Dan. I'd like you to meet Xander Harris. We used to be together." She introduced her friends to her ex-fiancé.

Xander held his free hand out to shake first Dan's and then Cindy's outstretched hands. "Good to meet you. Looks like you've been taking good care of Anya." He smiled, a secret sort of amusement glittered in his dark eye.

Anya poked him in the ribs. "I can take care of myself!"

He tightened his muscular arm around her waist. "Of course you can." He soothed.

Dan grinned. He was well aware of Anya's temper and both he and Cindy watched in amusement as this one-eyed man deliberately riled her up. They realized it was to distract her from worrying about Spike. The blonde shoved away from Xander and shook her finger at him.

"I'll have you know…." She broke off when she realized he was wearing a huge grin.

"You're still way too easy to piss off, Ahn. Need to work on that." Xander teased. Cindy and Dan burst into relieved laughter as their friend smiled sheepishly.

**At the streetlamp….**

Spike contemplated the end of his lit cigarette while he waited for the slayer to catch up to him. He was annoyed that she'd felt the need to follow him. He hadn't been planning on being gone that long. He knew where Anya's house was and would have headed to it after a quick, cleansing run. He spoke as Buffy drew near.

"Slayer." He drew on the burning white cylinder. "What do you want?" His tone was neutral, bordering on unfriendly.

She stopped in front of him and gazed up at him with huge green eyes made shiny with tears. "Every night." She gasped. "For a long time, every night…. I saved you."

Spike's lean body stiffened at the familiar words. He scowled. "Why?"

Buffy thought about that. She'd wondered for several months why she'd dreamed about different ways to pull the vampire out of the collapsing Hellmouth. It had boiled down to one simple fact. "I loved you." She stated long tense minutes later.

**At the accident site….**

Wesley waited tensely for Angel to answer the phone. There had been no answer in the penthouse so he was ringing the office in hopes that the dark vampire was working at this very late hour. Abruptly the ringing stopped.

"Angel." Wes heard his friend's customary short answer with relief.

"Oh thank God, you're there." Wes sagged a little. "We need you here."

Angel sat up in his leather desk chair at Wesley's words. "Why? What's going on?"

Wes inhaled deeply. "You need to come here as soon as you can. We need to talk."

A chill ran down Angel's spine. "Talk about what?" He asked tensely. Did Wes know? Had he and the others somehow found out what he was planning? He was going to tell them as soon as they got back from the investigation at Sunnydale. He needed their help desperately if his plan was going to work. What had they found at the old Hell Mouth?

There was a pause on the phone. "Spike." Wesley finally said tersely.

Angel sighed unnecessarily in silent thanks. They didn't know. Then it dawned on him what Wes had said. "_Spike_?" The single word was laced with hatred. "What about him?" He demanded.

"He's back." The connection went dead.

_**TBC**_


	15. Don't Make 'Em Like This Any More

Don't Make 'Em Like This Any More

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything but I've got a ticket to the James Marsters and Friends convention!

Summary: Ranting, visits and revelations.

Reviews: Yes please. Can't ever have too many of those. Readers Rock but Reviewers RULE!

A/N: In my opinion, Xander was one of the most under used characters in the show so I try to redeem him just a little, let him grow up a bit and just make him a little nicer, so sue me. 'Won't do you no good.'

As always, many, many thanks to WayWard Childe for his help and input. Thanks Buddy!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Angel's office…**

The dark vampire started when the line went dead. He glared at the receiver angrily before he realized he'd crushed it in his hand.

"Smooth move." The sweetly sarcastic voice sounded immediately to his left.

Angel jumped and dropped the destroyed phone. He was alone in the office, wasn't he? He swung his head violently toward the voice he hadn't heard in many months. He winced when his neck protested the movement. He shoved his chair hard, backwards, away from the desk. A denial of her presence leapt to his lips. "How….?"

"Surprised to see me?" Cordelia asked.

**The accident site…**

Wesley pulled the small cell phone away from his ear in disbelief as it went dead. His startled blue eyes rose from the useless instrument. "He hung up."

Giles frowned thoughtfully. "He still hates Spike that much?" His attention was caught by the approach of Xander, Anya and the two bar employees.

"What did Deadboy have to say?" Xander asked, his dislike of Angel showing in his nickname.

Seeing the confusion on Dan and Cindy's faces, Anya murmured to them quietly. "Angel's a vampire, too."

"Ok, I can buy that but what does he have to do with Spike?" Dan asked quietly.

"He's the vampire that turned Spike into one. They've hated each other for years." Anya told her friends.

"I don't see how anyone can hate Spike." Cindy put in her opinion.

Xander had been following both conversations so he turned back to Cindy and Dan. "_I_ hated him. The Spike we know now is _not_ the same Spike I first met. He's changed a lot and he did it _before_ he got the soul."

Anya shot a surprised look up at her former fiancé. Xander caught it. "What? I can't grow up and realize I gave the guy a bad time on top of what he was already dealing with?"

The ex-demon blinked and smiled. "You've changed a lot." She said.

Xander flashed her his trademark grin and turned back to the former watchers. Giles was speaking. "Is he coming?" The elder Brit was inquiring.

"I don't know. He hung up after I told him Spike was back." Wes replied.

Xander snorted. "If I know Deadboy, he crushed the phone and _couldn't_ answer you."

Giles was hard pressed to hide the smile he could feel trying to curve his lips. Anya outright giggled. Dawn smirked and Willow just rolled her eyes.

**Up the road, at the streetlamp….**

Spike studied the woman he'd sacrificed his existence for. Her blonde hair glistened under the bright light. Her green eyes shone with unshed tears as she gazed up at him. It disturbed him a little that the sight of her in front of him left him unmoved. Her words echoed in his ears. 'I loved you.' _Loved_. Past tense. He didn't miss that. His indifferent blue gaze unnerved the Slayer.

"Spike?" She spoke softly. "Say something."

"What do you want to hear?" He asked tonelessly as he pulled his cigarettes out of his pocket. He really didn't want another one quite so soon but needed _something_ to do with his hands. Fidgeting just _didn't_ suit the image.

She dropped her eyes from him and crossed her arms over her chest defensively. "It's not about what _I_ want to hear. It's about what _you_ need to say." She murmured.

"I think I already covered most of it." The sharp click of his Zippo made her flinch.

"I know how you feel." Buffy told him.

"Do you now?" The sarcasm was clear. He felt a twinge of guilt over his attitude but couldn't help it.

"When they brought me back… it was so hard. So… loud. So… violent. I hated them for so long. I hated…" She broke off when he threw his barely smoked cigarette down on the pavement and stomped on it viciously.

"They didn't know what they were doing. That was a mistake. Now I know how you felt then. I didn't really get it before but I _know_…" He stopped and took a deep unneeded breath. "Look, this is different. You know you get to go back when you die the final time. I'm still a demon. I don't know if…" He stopped again, this time unable to continue. He clenched his fists and closed his eyes against the burning at the back of them.

"Spike, I'm so sorry. I'll do everything I can to help." Buffy slipped her hand onto his elbow hesitantly.

He pulled his arm away angrily. "There's _nothing_ you can do." He growled. He immediately felt guilty about his surliness. He sighed heavily. "Look, Buffy." He stopped again.

Long silent minutes passed. She waited patiently, watching his lean face intently. Finally, he bowed his head.

"They were all there." He whispered. He turned his back to her.

Buffy blinked. "Who?" She asked in hushed tones.

She almost missed his answer. "Joyce, Glenda." He paused. "_My_ _mum_."

**Angel's office….**

The dark vampire stared disbelievingly at the woman he'd loved and lost. It had been all he could do not to give in to the urge to sunbathe when she'd died without waking from the coma she'd been in for almost a year.

"Cordy? How? But you're…" Angel sputtered to a stop.

"Dead?" Cordelia laughed at the dumbstruck expression on his face. "Haven't you noticed that death doesn't seem to be permanent around our circle of friends?" She examined her perfect fingernails. "I mean, Buffy, you, me, Buffy again. And now there's…" She paused and glanced at Angel.

"_Spike_." Angel growled, a century of hatred in the short sound. "I don't want to talk about _him_." He got up from his leather desk chair and took a step toward Cordy.

She held her hand up, stopping him before he could attempt to take her in his arms. "Hold it, Pal. That's the sad part of this little visit. No touching." She grimaced at the profound disappointment on his face. "Yeah, I know. It sucks. I'm not corporeal." She demonstrated by lifting her slender hand up and passing it through his cheek. He shivered at the sensation of cold that sliced through his face.

**The streetlamp….**

More tears welled in the Slayer's huge eyes. "Oh God, Spike." She whispered. She reached up to press a hand to his tense back, stepping back in shock when he flinched away.

He whirled around to face her, gold flickering in his sapphire eyes. "_Don't_ _touch_ _me_." He snarled.

Buffy jumped back with her hands up defensively. "_Spike_, what's _wrong_ with you?"

The vampire ran a slightly shaking hand over his lean features before turning a glare on the offending appendage. All he seemed to _do_ lately was shake. He stuck his hands deep in the biker jacket pockets, once more wishing desperately for the comforting weight of his duster. He fought to keep his game face from surfacing and took a deep unneeded breath. "I have been back less than a week." He looked around. "I haven't a clue how to stop my _stupid_ Sire." He gazed up at the starry sky. "But _they_ say I have to."

"We'll help you." Buffy told him softly.

"_Why_?" The single word was spat out harshly. "This is _my_ fight. You lot don't care and I damn sure know that Angel's bunch don't care. They came to investigate the _anomaly_." He sneered.

"We _do_ care. I…." She was interrupted.

"_No_ you bloody _don't_." Spike snapped. "You never loved me. You only said you did because I was going up in flames, saving the world. For _you_. You could never love me. I'm _beneath_ you. _Remember_?"

"That's not…" A growl stopped her.

"Don't say it, Slayer. Just… don't… _say_… _it_." He warned.

Buffy stalked over to stand in front of the irate vampire, suddenly furious. "Don't say _what_, Spike? Don't say I loved you? Don't say we _care_? Don't say how _much_ we mourned you?" She stopped when he snorted derisively.

"You didn't mourn _me_." He scoffed. "You lot couldn't _wait_ for me to be gone. Dawn th… threatened to set me on fire. The Watcher and the principal conspired to kill me. They wanted me dead so bad they were gagging for it. Harris would have staked me but you wouldn't let him…" This time Buffy did the interrupting.

"Because I _cared_ about you." She insisted again.

"**_No…_** **_you…_** **_didn't_**!" Spike finally yelled. "I was _convenient_! How nice for you to have a ready made training dummy for your little potentials. Let's not forget the oh so wonderful bonus of having a soul so I fit the bill for wearing that damned amulet. That certainly let Angelus off the hook."

"Angel." Buffy corrected. She glared up at the ranting blond.

"_What_?" Spike stopped and stared at her, momentarily confused.

"His _name_ is _Angel_." She repeated.

"Oh my _God_! What _difference_ does it make? With or without the sodding soul he's Angelus. The soul only makes him insufferably broody. I don't _care_ what he tells you. He's _still_ Angelus, he only feels guilty about it. He thinks pretending that Angelus is a separate entity will help him find his redemption. He's so damned full of shit." Spike pulled his cigarettes out of his pocket, shook one out of the box and lit it with a quick snap of his lighter. He pulled a deep drag into his lungs and exhaled slowly, trying in vain to gain some measure of calm.

"You know damn well that Angel's soul makes him different." Buffy was so caught up in defending her first love that she missed the gold sparks returning to Spike's sapphire eyes.

"He's **_not_** the only one with a soul." The statement was quiet. "I didn't have to sit around for a hundred years eating rats to make a difference. I _asked_ for my soul back. I _earned_ it. I won't lose it if I get a happy. He can't say that. His is a _curse_." He drew on his cigarette again and studied the glowing end of it. "I got the damned thing for _you_. That's what's so sodding funny. It didn't _matter_. I _still_ wasn't good enough. Remember Buffy? What was it you said?" He paused again, thinking. Then he chuckled bitterly. "Oh, yeah. '_What I want is the Spike that's dangerous. The Spike that tried to kill me when we first met_.' That's it, wasn't it? You didn't want me without the soul and you damn sure didn't want me _with_ it."

"I meant what I said." Buffy insisted. She stepped closer to Spike. She raised her hands as if to grasp the edges of his jacket.

He gazed down at her soberly as he stepped backwards away from her. "Maybe you did, at the time. But it wasn't real. It wasn't true. I knew that then and you know it now." He pointed out, taking another deep drag on his cigarette.

It was the low intensity of his tone that finally got through to the Slayer. She watched him as he finished the cigarette and dropped it to the pavement to crush it under his achingly familiar tattered Doc Martins. The sight of those well worn boots teamed with the obviously new clothes made her smile.

Spike frowned at the oddly sad smile. "What?"

Buffy pointed at the boots. "You bought all new clothes but not new boots? Didn't they have any your size?"

The vampire leaned forward to look down at his feet. A tiny smile flicked up the corner of his mouth. "Yeah, well. They're comfortable. Don't make 'em like this any more."

**At the accident site…**

Dan jumped when his cell phone chirped in his pocket. He pulled it out and moved away a few steps before he answered it. Cindy, Anya and Xander shifted their attention to the two Brits.

Cindy had the passing thought that they could certainly talk a lot without actually saying anything. She turned back to her friend when she felt his comfortable bulk come up behind her. "Monica need you to pick up Brittany?" She asked softly.

Dan shook his head. "No, she said to just let her sleep, with it being so late. She had her scanner on so she heard about the accident. She told me to make sure everyone was all right and go on home." He murmured.

"Makes sense." Cindy agreed quietly.

Anya glanced back over her shoulder. "Every thing all right?"

Dan smiled. "Yeah. Are you?"

Xander tuned back into that conversation. "It's getting late and there's nothing we can do here." He waved his hand toward the fire truck that was pulling away from the burned out husk of the SUV.

A few feet away, Giles replaced his glasses, silently vowing to leave them in place for a while. "Wesley, it's getting late and all the speculation in the world will not tell us why Angel hung up on you. I suggest we all go back to the motel and get some sleep."

Anya spoke up. "I'm going home. I have a very nice house."

Giles smiled gently at her and walked the few feet separating them. "Of course you are, my dear. How have you been doing?"

"Just fine. Making money, finding resurrected vampires, watching car accidents. Normal is highly overrated." Anya told him matter of factly.

Fred moved over to greet Anya. "Hey. How ya doin?"

The ex-demon smiled. Fred had been friendly with Anya during her stay in the W&H medical ward but hadn't been able to keep up with her after she'd moved. "I'm doing all right." Anya answered.

Introductions were quickly accomplished between Anya's new friends and the old ones. Cindy yawned suddenly. Xander grinned. "It's getting late. We need to let the hard working people go home."

Dan nodded. He ran a professional eye across the accident scene that was now abandoned by both the police and the fire equipment. "I'll get your statements tomorrow, along with Spike's." He told Cindy and Anya.

"Why do you need their statements?" Xander asked protectively.

Anya rubbed her hand soothingly down his arm. "We saw it happen." She shivered as she remembered how easily the small SUV had rolled over.

The tall deputy looked to see how many people were left. Gunn was standing a bit out of the way, Wesley was just behind Fred, Dawn had wandered over to snuggle up to Xander's side. The one eyed man had absently slung an arm around the teenager, hugging her close. Giles had taken up a position on the other side of the younger girl automatically falling into protective habits. Willow was gazing down the street to see if Buffy was on her way back. "Why don't I give you folks a ride back to the motel? It's not that far but it's been a long night. You guys must be tired."

Dawn nodded as she let loose a jaw cracking yawn. "What about Buffy?"

"She'll be fine. She's with Not-so-fangless." Xander winced at the poke he got in the side from the teenager. "_Ow_."

After a few minutes debate, Gunn, Wesley, Fred and Giles rode back to the motel in Dan's Jeep. Cindy took Willow, Andrew – who had remained miraculously silent during the entire ordeal - and Dawn in her car before heading to her own home. Xander went with Anya so he could keep his promise to Spike to see her home safely.

**Angel's office…**

A crystalline tear streaked down Cordelia's face as her hand tingled from attempting to touch Angel. The big vampire closed his eyes, longing to pull her into his arms. She inhaled sharply and swiped at the tear. "Now, listen up." She ordered. "You need to go to Braxton."

Angel looked at his Seer. "Why? I'm not going to welcome Spike back. That bastard stole my Shanshu. Why in hell would I congratulate him?" The anger he'd felt at hearing Spike had returned began to consume him again. He'd worked so damn hard for his reward and now it had been taken by that blond pain in the ass Childe.

Cordelia gazed up at him seriously for several long minutes. He began to shift uncomfortably under her scrutiny. Finally he couldn't take it any more. He sighed needlessly. "Okay, I'll bite. Why do I need to go to Braxton?"

A mournful expression crossed Cordy's lovely features. "He's the new Champion for the Powers That Be."

_**TBC**_


	16. Nothing I'd Like More

Nothing I'd Like More

Disclaimer: I own Chuck and my shoes but that's about it.

Summary: A declaration, an interlude and an arrival.

Reviews: Yes please. Love reviews, adore reviewers. Readers Rock but Reviewers RULE!

A/N: I realize that the action has been delayed yet again but they're all so tired, thought I'd give 'em a rest. Next up: More Demon/Spike.

As always many, many thanks to WayWard Childe for his input and support in my ranting and raving as well as my crappy writing.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Anya parked her car in the garage of her house and made sure the door was closed before she got out. She pushed the alarm key for her car and then moved over to unlock the door to the house. She led Xander through the door that led into the hallway. The former carpenter whistled softly at the understated elegance of her home.

"Would you like a drink? I can make coffee or some tea. I think Spike has some hot chocolate mix in his cupboard. I'm sure he wouldn't mind sharing." Anya offered as she led the way into the kitchen.

Xander took a seat at the small table. "We are talking about Spike, right? King of the no sharing his chocolate even under threat of staking? And I _know_ I've spent way too much time in England when I ask for hot tea. Thanks, Ahn." He grinned. "Looks like you've done well here, Sweetie."

"I'm making lots of money with my Internet business." The ex-demon beamed at his observation. She busied herself at the stove, putting the kettle on and setting out cups with saucers. She sat down opposite her ex-fiancé. "Do you think Spike is okay?" She asked worriedly.

"He's fine, Ahn. He's a vampire with all his power and he's with the senior slayer. There's nothing the two of them can't handle." Xander assured her calmly.

The kettle whistled and Anya got up to put tea bags in the cups before pouring the boiling water over them. She put milk, sugar, lemon and honey on the table with a package of cookies for her guest before she sat down again. Then she proceeded to stir the liquid in her cup without taking even a sip and pick her cookie into crumbs.

**At the streetlamp…**

Spike rocked back on his heels and raised his gaze from the worn boots on his feet. He checked the hue of the sky and glanced at Buffy. "I need to get home." He told her. "Anya will be worried."

The petite blonde smirked up at the vampire. "So. You and Anya, huh?"

The shy smile he sent her surprised her with its sweetness. "Won't be a problem for you, will it? Considering the…" He leaned over slightly and sniffed delicately. "Junior Watcher, I'd venture a guess that it won't be."

"Have I ever mentioned how _icky_ that whole vampire sniffing thing is? You and Angel, I swear. Both of you with the smelling and guessing stuff and knowing things that are _none_ of your business. He smelled you on me, you know." Buffy ranted as she started walking along the sidewalk. After a few steps, she realized he wasn't following her and stopped. "**_What_**?" She yelled, tired frustration making her impatient.

Spike gestured the opposite direction with a smirk. "Anya's house is this way."

**Angel's office…**

Angel's normally impassive face reflected his shock and anger at Cordy's announcement. "_What_ do you _mean_ he's the _new_ Champion? I'm still here. I'm still fighting. How can he be the Champion if he's _human_?" He was leaning against his desk with his hands clenched on the edge of the rare wood. Cracks appeared in the polished surface as his fingers tightened.

Cordelia shook her head sadly. "He's the new Champion because you've wandered from that path. That's all I can tell you. Go to Braxton. Talk to him. It's not too late." She glanced upwards. "I have to go now. So do you."

"Cordy?" Angel watched as she faded from his sight. "Don't go." He pleaded.

"I have to." Another diamond bright tear slid down her lovely face. "I love you." The declaration tore into his unbeating heart as she vanished.

**Anya's house…**

Xander had just yawned for what seemed like the millionth time when they both heard the light tap on the front door. Anya frowned for a second before she remembered she hadn't given Spike a key. She hurried to let them in. Xander followed her and hovered in the hallway. He watched with a small smile as his former fiancée hugged the vampire he used to hate with every fiber of his being. Buffy closed the door softly on the lightening day. She skirted the couple and moved over to stand next to him. It occurred to Xander that they had been up all night. No wonder he felt like his eye had been dunked in a bucket of sand.

"Hey, Buffster. Get things sorted with the Bleached Wonder?" Xander asked as he slipped an arm around the petite blonde.

She shrugged as she watched her former lover murmur in Anya's ear. "Not so sure about everything being sorted but a lot of stuff got aired out." She told him quietly. Her jaw popped as she yawned. "I'm so tired."

Shaggy hair flopped over his eye patch strap as he nodded his agreement. "Me, too. Time to make tracks for the motel. Wonder if Ahn will let us use the phone to call a cab."

Spike felt Buffy slip past him to join Harris by the kitchen door. The look of worry in Anya's huge dark eyes had him opening his arms to pull her close. "I'm all right, Luv. Didn't mean to cause you worry." He whispered in her ear.

She nodded slightly against his leather clad shoulder. "I'm okay. That fire scared me. I thought you were going to walk right into it." She sniffled as the stresses of the night caught up to her.

"No, Pet. I don't quite know what came over me but I wouldn't deliberately do myself in." The vampire rubbed his hand comfortingly up and down her slender back. He raised his head slightly as he heard Buffy and Xander talking about leaving. "Slayer and her Whelp are taking off." He murmured in her ear.

She pulled away, bent her head to swipe away a stray tear and turned to face her visitors. She cleared her throat. "The taxi stopped running at three in the morning and doesn't start again until seven. Why don't you two stay here? The sofa in my office pulls out into a bed, one of you can sleep in there." She pulled Spike down to whisper in his ear. "Stay with me? In my room?" She asked.

The vampire gazed at her with wide startled eyes. "Are you sure?" He forgot to lower his voice. She only nodded, ducking her head in uncharacteristic shyness. He hissed in a soft surprised breath. "Okay." He agreed. He looked over at the watching Scoobies. "One of you can have my room."

Xander merely blinked before he nodded. "I'll take the pull-out. It won't be the first time." He glanced down at Buffy, who was looking at the couple with speculation in her big green eyes. "Guess that leaves you with Evil Dead's room. Hope it doesn't give you the wiggins." He teased.

Buffy smiled tiredly. "I've slept in worse places."

Anya bristled. "I'll have you know that my guest room is quite comfortable. I put only the best mattress and furniture in there. Spike might be my first guest but he hasn't complained."

Spike chuckled and tightened his arm on her waist. "They're kidding, Luv."

She glared at him. "I knew that." She stated sullenly.

"Of course you did, Pet." A yawn erupted from the exhausted bloodsucker. "Come on, Buffy, I'll show you where you'll go." He walked over and hooked his arm in the Slayer's. Anya grasped Xander's hand and led him toward the third bedroom she'd converted into an office.

In the guest room, Spike got one of his clean shirts out of the dresser and handed it to Buffy. "Here. You can sleep in this. The bathroom is the door at the end of the hall. You saw where the kitchen was. The cupboard with the tea, chocolate and chips is mine. Help yourself but don't eat it all." He grinned evilly as she sputtered indignantly. "Gotcha."

In the office, Anya pulled a set of sheets, a blanket and spare pillow from the closet tucked in the corner. Handing the bedding to Xander, she started removing the cushions from the sofa that pulled out into a queen sized bed. "It's never been used but the salesman assured me it was perfectly comfortable. I hope it's at least better than that thing you had in that basement your parents made you rent."

Xander stopped her nervous movements with a hand on her arm. "It'll be fine. Go and be with Spike. I think he needs you right now." He pulled her into a brief hug. "He still looked a little shell-shocked."

Anya ran her hand nervously through her blonde hair and nodded, a gesture Xander recognized from the days right after she'd become human. "It's been a trying night."

"Still the mistress of understatement." The one-eyed man teased gently. "Go to your vampire." He gave her a slight push toward the door. "I can make my own bed. Been doing it for years."

A few seconds later, Anya stood in the hallway in front of the closed door to her room, staring at the painted wood as if she wasn't quite sure what she was supposed to do with it. She jumped when Spike stepped through the guest room door and closed it quietly behind himself. He put a finger under her chin and raised her face.

"You don't have to do this. I can sleep in the living room. That recliner looked right comfy." He smiled softly.

"What?" She blinked. "_No_! I thought I was gonna lose you tonight. I just found you. I _need_ you." She gazed up at him longingly. "_Please_?"

He dipped his head down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "Nothing I'd like more." He told her, his voice husky. He felt rather than saw the slender fingers as they entangled in the soft material of his shirt. He _did_ see her other hand as it reached out and turned the doorknob. She reached up and kissed him again as the door swung open. Anya began walking backwards into the room, reluctant to release his mouth. He followed willingly, kicking the door shut gently with his foot as soon as they were far enough into the room.

The first and only time they had been together had been marred by the state of severe intoxication they had both been in. It had been fast and unsatisfactory in that it had only been solace for each of them. Neither had been the person the other wanted at the time. Their association after Spike had returned with his soul had been uncomfortable and awkward. This time, they were both completely sober and aware of the enormous step they were taking. The agreement they'd had to go slow had flown out the window with his near incineration.

Anya released her grasp on the soft black cotton of his t-shirt and ran her fingers up his muscled chest exploring the firm contours. Her other hand rested lightly on his waist as his lips sipped gently on hers. They had stopped walking almost as soon as the door had snicked shut, pausing just inside the room to stand in one spot just kissing softly. As before, the need to breathe had Anya breaking the kiss with a gasp. Spike's unnecessary breath was ragged as his eyes fluttered open.

He slipped out of his jacket and tossed it toward the armchair she had tucked into the corner of the spacious room, not even noticing when it slithered off its precarious perch on the upholstery to land on the floor. Anya covertly admired the play of muscles in his back as the action turned him away from her. "That's better." He commented as he turned back to her and slipped his hands around her waist. Hers returned to their former positions, one at his waist and the other running a pattern up and down his chest. Tiny blond curls at the nape of his neck caught her attention and she couldn't resist sliding her hand further up to play with the silky stands. Spike's sapphire eyes grew heavy lidded as he moved fractionally closer to her. The hand at his waist grasped at the shirt, pulling it free of his snug jeans. He shivered as her hand wiggled its way under the black material. "Oh _God_, Baby, your hand is so _warm_." The words were groaned out as if they hurt his chest.

Anya's eyes dilated until there was barely a hint of warm brown color surrounding the pupils. Her breath eased out from between her kiss-reddened lips and ghosted across his own cool mouth. He gasped at the sensation. His fingers tightened fractionally on her slender waist, very aware of his superior strength and not wanting to hurt the delicate woman who'd taken him in when he'd needed a friend.

Suddenly Anya wanted much more. She began tugging urgently at his shirt, trying to pull it over his head. Her need was contagious and Spike raised his arms up enough to let her tug the soft black cotton from his body. He grasped the buttons of her blouse with trembling fingers, only hesitating for a second before slipping the tiny plastic discs from their slots. His mouth descended on hers demandingly as her silky top slid to the floor. His hands rose to cup her face as she responded hungrily to his kiss. Her tiny hands scorched their way around his torso and up his spine. Another shiver shook his slender frame. His fingertips caressed her jaw as he slid them around to the back of her head. His long slender fingers tangled in her soft blonde locks as his mouth continued its assault on hers.

Sensing she once more was in desperate need of air, Spike reluctantly withdrew from her lips. She gasped breathlessly as her hazy eyes opened. A smile lit her face at the passion she could see in his lean features. His incredible eyes had darkened to midnight blue and were focused on her mouth. A slight answering smile curved his lips.

"What's so funny?" He asked huskily.

She shook her head. "I'm so happy you're here." She whispered.

"Hmmm." He let his hands slip through her hair and down across her shoulder blades. He planted a kiss on the tip of her nose. "If you're gonna stop me, do it now." He breathed the request out shakily. "Cause in just a few minutes, it'll be too late."

"I don't want you to stop." Her wide dark eyes gazed up at him solemnly.

"Oh, thank _God_." His relief was obvious, making her giggle. She stepped away from him and out of his embrace, bringing a confused frown to his handsome face. It cleared when she trailed her hand down his arm and twisted his fingers with her own. When she tugged him toward the bed, he was helpless to resist.

**Across town…**

The expensive sports car with the necro-tempered windows skidded to a halt under the cover of the trees that lined one side of the driveway of the motel. Chuck had just gotten up to make sure the lobby was ready for the day clerk when the door slammed open. A tall, dark-haired man with the pasty complexion that was rapidly becoming familiar to Chuck stalked over to the counter.

"I need a room. Interior entrance if you have it, northern or southern exposure if you don't." Angel demanded tersely.

Chuck nodded. His face remained calm even as his thoughts calculated the odds. Another vampire. He was willing to put money on the bet that this newcomer had something to do with Spike. Cindy had been too wired to sleep when she got home so she'd called and wakened Chuck to update him on everything that had happened. As a result, the clerk was tired and cranky. Out of spite, he decided to assign Spike's old room to the new guy. He shoved the registration card across the counter with a pen.

"Fill this out please." He grunted. "Cash or credit?"

Angel scowled. "Credit." He pulled his wallet from his designer slacks and removed a platinum card, flipping it across the intervening space.

One look at the plastic rectangle told Chuck all he needed to know. Nodding briefly, he went into the back room to run the card. He returned quickly and shoved the charge slip towards Angel. He reached under the desk and pulled out a copy of the list he'd given Spike. "I'd appreciate it if you resist snacking on the other guests. There are places listed where you can get the stuff you need." He was too tired to be subtle. He thrust the list into Angel's hand.

Angel's dark eyes widened in shock. "You know? How?"

Chuck snorted. "Not hard. Better get to your room before you're stuck here all day. Don't think Maria would like that." He took the registration card and the signed charge slip before handing the key over.

_**TBC**_


	17. Why The Hell Aren't You Human?

Why The Hell Aren't You Human?

Disclaimer: Not mine, maybe in the next lifetime.

Summary: A lot of stuff, beginning the action!

Reviews: Yes please. Need 'em, want 'em, crave 'em. Readers Rock but Reviewers RULE!

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this out but the interest of both you wonderful readers and my fickle muse seems to be dwelling on DemonSpike. But here at long last an extra long chapter for those of you still interested.

WayWard Childe, sorry I didn't wait for you before posting this. Miss you, Luv.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The insistent buzzing of his cell phone bugged Xander to the point of near wakefulness. He rolled over on the surprisingly comfortable pull out bed and snagged his eye patch from the end table. It was the first thing he put on in the morning and the last thing he took off at night. He swung his long legs over the edge of the bed and reached for his jeans but phone stopped before he could get it out of his pocket. It began again just a couple of minutes later.

"Hello?" He mumbled groggily.

"Xander?" Willow's voice reached him from the tiny speaker.

He ran his hand through his hair and tried to wake up. "Yeah." He grunted.

"Xander. Buffy didn't come back to the motel last night. Dawn can't get her to answer her cell. Do you know where she is?" Willow's voice was worried.

"Yeah, we're still at Anya's house. She's in Spike's bed." Xander said before he realized how it sounded.

"**_What_**?" The single word was nearly shouted in his ear.

He thought back on what he'd said. "No, she's by herself. Spike's in with Anya. It was sunup by the time they got here. The taxi stops running at something like three am. And we thought Sunnydale was a small town, huh. So we just stayed here. What time is it?"

He could hear Willow reassure Dawn that everyone was all right. The redhead came back to the phone and informed her lifelong friend of the time. "It's not quite noon."

Xander groaned. "Well, I'm up now. Wonder if Ahn will kill me for making coffee."

Willow snickered. "Only if you make it the way you always do." Her voice softened. "Sorry. I waited as long as I could."

"It's ok. Tell Dawnie that we'll be back there later today." He assured her and hung up. He dressed and wandered down the hall to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, he was quietly rummaging in the kitchen cupboards for coffee. The maker on the counter was one he was familiar with so setting it up after he found the grounds only took a few minutes. A knock sounded on the door while he was hovering over the appliance trying to get it to hurry up. After a moment of mental debate, he went down the hall and answered the summons.

Monica blinked at the tall dark man who'd opened her friend's door. She looked at the numbers attached to the wall next to the door frame and then back up at the intimidating stranger with the unshaven face and eye patch.

Xander frowned a bit. "Hi, can I help you?" He asked politely.

Monica stepped back a couple of steps as if preparing to run. "I was looking for Anya." She stated warily.

"She's still sleeping, I guess. Haven't heard a peep out of either her or Spike." The former carpenter winced as he realized his mouth was still spilling things better left unsaid. He seriously needed his coffee.

Monica's grey eyes widened. "Wow, go Anya! I _so_ didn't buy the 'we're just friends' line. Wait til I see her." She said gleefully.

Xander laughed. "I like you. Want some coffee?" He opened the door wider for the petite redhead to enter the house.

The teacher hesitated. "How do I know you didn't kill them and hide them in the garage?" She asked suspiciously.

"Because the Bleached One can totally kick my ass and I'm pretty sure Ahn can too. Besides, I'd be a pretty stupid killer to open the door of my victim's house and rack up a witness or two." He smiled and stuck out his hand. "Xander Harris, ex-fiancé of one Anya Jenkins and former resident of Sunnydale. At your service."

She grinned. "I'm Monica Anderson, Anya's neighbor. You're the one who pulled Spike away from that fire." At Xander's puzzled expression, she explained. "Dan picked up his daughter this morning and was telling me about what happened last night." She moved past him into the hallway and led the way to the kitchen. She found the coffee mugs and got out the cream and sugar. She poured out two cups of the dark brew and watched, amused, as her companion added several spoonfuls of sugar and enough cream to make the coffee nearly white. "Like a little coffee with your cream and sugar, do you?"

Xander grinned sheepishly, the expression at odds with his stubble and patch. "Like the buzz, hate the taste." He admitted.

She laughed. "I see." She concentrated on her own drink for a minute. "Sooo." She finally said slowly. "Spike's real life honest to God vampire, huh?"

Xander choked, coffee running down his windpipe and burning his chest. Coughing roughly, he glared at the tiny redhead. "You are evil." He accused hoarsely after long painful minutes.

"Who's evil and do I need to slay them?" Buffy asked as she entered the kitchen. She stopped short at the stranger sitting across from her friend. "I mean… um…" She stuttered.

Monica laughed again and held up her hand like one of her students. "I'm evil and did you say 'slay'?"

**Anya's room…**

Spike stirred as the scent of coffee teased his nose and the buzz of conversation reached his ears. He was pleasantly surprised to realize that he hadn't had any nightmares. His dreams had returned to being merely disturbing. Anya was still sleeping soundly so he eased out of the warm bed and silently pulled his clothes on. An unsettling feeling was creeping along his skin. He shivered slightly at the sensation, trying to ignore it as he followed his nose to the source of the coffee smell.

"Hey, Elf. What's up?" He greeted the visitor as he entered the room. "Harris, that coffee better be more drinkable than that sludge you used to make." He located a cup and poured himself some coffee. He moved over to sit down at the table. Monica stared at him as he sipped his drink and tried to wake up. He grimaced as the taste hit his tongue.

"Bloody Hell! I'm English and I make better coffee than this. Gods, no wonder you muck it up with so much crap." He glared at Xander's milky concoction as he got up. Stalking over to the counter, he dumped both his cup's contents and the rest of the pot down the drain. With practiced ease, he restarted the maker with just under half the grounds that had been used in the previous effort. He returned to his seat and began to tap his fingers on the table impatiently. A few seconds later, he realized that Monica's stare hadn't lessened. "Elf? Are you all right?" He asked curiously. His sapphire gaze swept over Xander and Buffy. He frowned at the bemusement on Xander's face and the disbelief on Buffy's.

Monica jumped a little when he addressed her but she continued to stare at him peculiarly. She blushed as she realized she was being rude. "I'm fine. How are you? Dan told me about last night."

Spike blinked. "Is that right? Just how much did he tell you, Pet?"

She tilted her head, her shining ponytail sliding across her back. Her grey eyes scanned his lean frame. A frown crossed her pretty face.

The vampire shifted uncomfortably and decided that there was enough coffee in the pot. He got up and moved back to the counter. The hot plate of the maker sizzled as the coffee flowed onto it for the scant seconds it took for Spike to pour a cup. He was fidgety with both the intensity of Monica's gaze and the creepy, crawly feeling just under his skin. Settling back in his chair, he sighed. "May I ask why you're staring at me, Luv?"

She blinked. "I don't see it." She murmured.

"See _what_?" Spike was getting a little irritated.

"She knows you're a vampire." Buffy supplied.

"Is that _all_?" Spike demanded tetchily. "I figured Dan had told her. Would want to warn her about the nasties that go bump in the night, yeah?"

The redhead smiled suddenly at this indication the tall, attractive deputy might care for her. She peered closely as the blond sipped his coffee.

"Christ on a _crutch_!" Spike thumped his cup down on the table. "_What_ are you _looking_ for?"

Monica blushed and ducked her head. She mumbled something that not even Spike could hear.

"What was that, Pet?" He asked.

"I said, 'I couldn't see your fangs'." She repeated, peeking up shyly.

Xander snickered as Buffy giggled. Spike frowned at both of them. "That's because I'm not in demon face." He explained gently. "Do you want to see?"

"Damn, Spike, you've changed a lot." Buffy commented. "Time was you would have just scared her with it by now."

"Shut it, Slayer." Spike growled. He shook his head and his game face slid into place with a slight crunch of shifting bone. A tiny touch of evil still left in him reveled in the flash of fear in the huge grey eyes trained on his face. He smiled, his fangs glinting in the kitchen light.

"Holy crap." Monica breathed, awe in her tone. She watched, fascinated, as his features shifted back into the handsome face she'd admired.

"Um, Spike?" Anya's voice sounded from the doorway. "Why are you showing my friend your game face?"

Monica grinned at her friend. "Dan told me he was a vampire. I wanted to see his fangs."

"All your friends seem to be inordinately curious about my fangs." Spike grumbled as he rubbed at the back of his neck. He shuddered slightly at the foreign sensation crawling under his skin.

Buffy noticed his actions. "Spike? Are you all right? You seem a bit twitchy."

Spike grimaced. "There's a crawly feeling under my skin. Can't figure out why. It's driving me spare."

"What's causing it?" Xander asked as he sneaked a cup of the coffee Spike had made. He returned to his seat and tried to look innocent.

The vampire growled, gold flashing through his eyes in annoyance. "If I knew that, I'd stop it now, wouldn't I? You git."

Buffy watched her former lover as he twitched again. "What does it feel like, exactly?" She asked concernedly.

"Feels like something's tickling me from the inside out." Spike complained then he grimaced. "Oh, bugger, I know what it is."

"I'll bet I do too." The Slayer gazed at him sympathetically.

Xander frowned with confusion. "What is it?"

"Xan, Spidey sense. Remember that tingling, itchy, skin crawly feeling I get when there's a master vamp around? I'd be willing to bet that Angel's in town. Spike's feeling the Spidey sense from that. It's a bit more intense since Angel's his Sire." Buffy explained.

Anya moved farther into the small kitchen and grabbed herself a cup of coffee. She hesitated before she doctored it to her taste. "Who made this?" She asked as she sniffed it suspiciously.

Spike smiled. "I did. Threw out the toxic sludge your ex made and brewed some real coffee."

The ex-demon sighed with relief. "No offense Xander, but you can't make coffee to save your life."

"Feeling the love here." The one-eyed man complained good-naturedly.

Spike smirked at the other man. "Shouldn't be."

"Yup, you're still a jerk, Fangface." Xander retorted.

Buffy rolled her eyes at both of them even though her heart was soaking up the familiar banter. "Been a long time since you've felt that, huh?" She asked Spike gently.

The vampire stared down into his cup, his flash of good humor gone. "Not since the Great Broody One dropped off that bauble that roasted me." He murmured morosely.

Xander frowned. "But that was only a year ago."

"Not for him." Buffy reminded him gently.

The brunet winced and studied his coffee. "Sorry, I forgot."

"_I_ didn't." Spike muttered bitterly. Anya set her coffee aside and slid her arms around him, leaned against his back and hugged him from behind. He tipped his head back against her and closed his eyes.

Monica gaped at them all. Apparently there was a whole different world out there than she'd ever been aware of. She hadn't quite believed Dan when he'd told her of the events the night before but it seemed now as if he hadn't told her everything. She knew she'd learn far more by just listening, so she did.

Anya cleared her throat and stepped back from Spike but kept her hands on his shoulders, caressing lightly. "Does anyone want breakfast?" She asked, smiling when everyone enthusiastically accepted her distraction.

**Later, at the motel….**

Angel woke up ravenous. He frowned as he realized he'd left LA without feeding first. He showered quickly and dressed before he used his cell to call Wesley.

"Ok, I'm here. That was so damned important that I had to drop everything I was doing to run out here to see _Spike_." The younger vampire's name was spat out like a bad taste.

In his room, Wesley sighed in relief to hear his friend's voice. "Angel, I'm glad you decided to join us. We need to talk. Some things have been brought to our attention." He said evasively.

Angel growled. "You mean like Spike stealing my Shanshu?"

Wesley held the phone away from his face and looked at it for a shocked second. "Ah, well, we'll have to discuss that." He evaded. He gave Angel his room number and ended the call. He turned a confused face towards his companions. "He thinks Spike Shanshu'd." He stated numbly. He started when his phone rang again. "Yes?"

"I need blood. Do you know where I can get some?" Angel said curtly.

"I'll call back to the office, I'm sure they can find a local supplier who will deliver but I'll need your room number." Wesley assured the dark vampire. He moved to the small table near the window and jotted down the information before hanging up a second time.

"Did you tell him that?" Gunn asked.

Wes shook his head. "No, I merely said that Spike was back. I suppose that's the only explanation Angel could come up with."

Fred shook her head. "Boy, will he be surprised." She observed.

"In more ways than one." Lorne added.

**Later, Anya's house…**

Buffy and Xander had long left, taking a taxi back to the motel after cleaning the kitchen mess from breakfast. A knock at the door disrupted the intense discussion of Spike's past. Anya led Dan into the living room.

"Hi, everyone." The tall deputy waved as he sat down next to Monica on the sofa. Spike was sitting in an easy chair sipping a beer.

"Evenin' Mate." Spike acknowledged.

Dan accepted Anya's offer of a beer with a smile before he turned his hazel eyes toward the vampire. "How are you, Spike?" He asked.

Spike rubbed the back of his neck for what seemed like the millionth time that day. "Twitchy." He muttered.

Dan frowned at the odd response. "Why?"

"Vampire thing." The blond responded irritably. "My Sire's in town and it's making me want to flay myself to get rid of the feeling." He finished off his beer and smiled up at Anya as she handed him a fresh one. "Thanks, Luv. If I get enough of this in me maybe I can ignore the Poof."

Her chocolate velvet gaze regarded him sympathetically. "It won't get better until you see him." She told him quietly as she resumed her seat in her overstuffed rocking chair.

He sighed. "Yeah, I know."

Monica looked up at the handsome man next to her. "Where's Brittany?"

"She's at Melissa's. They're having a School's Out sleepover celebration." He told her with a warm smile. "I'm sort of here on official business. Have to get Spike and Anya's statements about the accident last night."

"Right. I'd forgotten about that." Spike grimaced. "Fire away."

Dan pulled a small notebook out of his pocket. "Ok. First I need your name." Anya sat forward in anticipation of the answer.

Spike scowled. "Is that really necessary?"

"Afraid so." Dan answered him, gazing at the other man curiously.

"Bloody Hell."

**Motel, Wesley's room…**

The sun had just set when the forceful knock shook the cheap door in its frame. Wesley scanned the assembled group with serious blue eyes. "We're all agreed then." Everyone nodded, highly aware of Angel's enhanced hearing. Wes opened the door and stepped back as Angel entered the room.

The dark vampire swept his gaze over the humans and the one demon assembled. A rare smile lit his handsome face as he spotted Buffy. "Buffy! I didn't know you were going to be here."

The petite Slayer didn't return his smile. "Hello, Angel."

A frown replaced his smile as he resumed his survey of the room. Xander was leaning against the wall with one foot propped flat against the faded paper. Next to him, Gunn was also leaning against the wall, seating being pretty scarce in the small room, but with both feet flat on the floor and his arms folded across his brawny chest. He and the male Scooby had been talking idly about nothing much in particular. Lorne was seated at the small table near the window with Fred opposite him. Buffy and Dawn were next to each other on the bed. Willow was sitting on the floor near Xander and Gunn. Andrew was on the side of the bed farthest from the door, under strict instructions to stay silent or suffer the wrath of Spike. Giles had been in quiet conference with Wesley until the vampire had knocked on the door.

Angel stayed near the door. The undercurrent of hostility coming from the Sunnydale survivors made him a little nervous. "What was so damned important that I had to drop everything and come here?" He repeated his question.

Giles removed his glasses and peered at the two century old vampire. "Angel, we need to know what plans you have against something or someone known as the Senior Partners."

"Wesley? What did you tell Giles about the Senior Partners?" Angel demanded.

"I've told him nothing other than they make up the entity that ultimately controls Wolfram and Hart." Wes told him blandly. "Any plans you may have are news to me."

The vampire frowned. "What the Hell does that have to do with Spike stealing my Shanshu?"

"So you _do_ have plans." Giles leapt on the non-denial.

Angel shifted uncomfortably as he looked at Wesley. "I was going to fill the rest of you in when everything was ready." He muttered ungraciously. "Still don't see what this has to do with Spike."

Dawn's huge crystalline eyes filled with tears. "It has everything to do with Spike." She told him.

Giles frowned at the teen. "We should wait for Spike before this goes any farther."

Xander checked his watch. "Anya and Spike are meeting us at Macy's in twenty minutes. I suggest we head over there."

"What's a Macy's?" Angel frowned.

The one-eyed man adjusted his patch. "A bar."

"Humph." Angel scoffed. "That figures. Little shit always was way too fond of alcohol. He'll have to be more careful now. Humans can't handle it the way vamps do."

"Deadboy, you're even dumber than you used to be." Xander elbowed past the shocked vampire with ease and let himself out of the room. Silently, the others followed. The LA group sent puzzled sympathy glances toward their friend while the Scoobies glared at him resentfully. It was an unusually silent group that trudged towards the bar.

Anya's car pulled into the parking lot as they approached. Spike visibly tensed in the passenger seat as he caught sight of his Sire. A subsonic growl rumbled though his chest. The ex-demon glanced at him worriedly. "Spike, are you all right?" She asked.

"Fucking Wanker." He snarled.

She sighed. "Yeah, I see him." She pulled into a parking spot as Xander approached the car.

Spike took a deep unnecessary breath. "Showtime." He muttered. He exited the car and pulled his cigarettes out of the duster he'd resumed wearing. He'd felt a serious need for the confidence boost the old leather gave him. Forcing his hands into steadiness, he lit a cigarette and leaned against the car. With an air of studied nonchalance, he waited for Angel to come to him.

The elder vampire glowered at the familiar figure of his youngest Childe. Wesley had automatically assumed his normal position next to Angel on the walk over. Angel stopped suddenly and tensed. "There's a vampire near here." He growled.

"Yes, well, about that…" The former Watcher began to say.

Angel shifted features and looked around the parking lot for the threat. His senses told him the other vampire was an old one, no less than a century. He turned around slowly as his instincts located the other vampire, _Spike_. In a flash, he'd crossed the remaining distance and had the younger demon by the coat lapels. "Why the Hell aren't you human?"

The blond flipped his cigarette away and knocked his Sire's hands off. He used the moment of surprise to his advantage and shoved Angel away violently. "Why would I be? You _stupid_ sod! Keep your fucking hands off me!"

The rest of the group reached the snarling vampires. Gunn put a hand on Angel's arm to steady him, he was shrugged off. He raised his hands and backed away a couple of steps. "Whatever, man. Might want to listen to him, though."

Wesley stood between Angel and Spike. Giles approached the combatants cautiously. "Angel, Spike has been sent back by the Powers That Be to be the new champion."

"I _know_ that." Angel growled.

At the same time, Spike started. "_What_? No sodding _way_!" He yelped. "I was sent back to do one thing and one thing only. I'm _not_ gonna run around saving the innocent like this bleeding git." He glared at Angel, hatred in every line of his body.

"What thing? Sent back from where? You're making even less sense than usual." The older vampire sneered. "It figures that you don't care about the innocent. You've always been selfish."

A bitter, unamused laugh burst out of the younger vampire. "_I'm selfish_? That's rich coming from you! I _died_ to save the _world_! You! You keep trying to destroy it!"

"I'm trying to destroy evil, not the world, you little moron." Angel defended himself. An uneasy feeling was creeping into his mind. All his plans hinged on him being in Los Angeles, spending too much time here would undo weeks of covert work and close the window of opportunity he'd forced open with his planning.

Spike lunged at his Sire, fury shifting his face. Golden eyes blazed with hatred. Giles stepped closer to the enraged blond. The vampire stopped short to avoid running into him. "Get out of my way." Spike hissed.

The Watcher shook his head. "We need to try to talk to him first. It's possible we can change his mind reasonably."

"He doesn't _do_ reasonable!" Spike yelled in frustration. "Did you hear him? He wants to destroy evil!"

"Yes, I heard him." Giles said mildly.

"There's nothing to talk about, Rupert." Angel stated haughtily.

Unnoticed by the group surrounding the tense scene, Dan and Monica had arrived. The off duty deputy blocked one entrance to the parking lot with his Jeep. He ran to the other side and began diverting cars away. He sent Monica into the building to let Cindy know what he'd done. She returned with the keys to Cindy's car so they could block that entrance as well. She was also carrying two large squares of cardboard with 'Closed' written in oversized black letters. They propped the signs against the sides of both cars and moved over to the outskirts of the group.

Monica drifted around until she was close to Buffy. She kept her huge eyes focused on the intense confrontation taking place. Dan followed her closely keeping her in his sight. Another shout from Spike caught their attention.

"_You can't destroy evil, it's a part of the world_! You are trying to throw away everything on the stupid idea that you can do anything. There has to be balance." Spike ranted. "Good _can not_ exist without evil! You ignorant Irish bog-trotter!"

"What makes you the expert all of a sudden? Huh? Since when do you care about balance?" Angel taunted, eager to get this over with so he could get back to LA. He put a hand on Wesley's arm in preparation of shoving him to the side.

"Since I burned up closing the Hellmouth. Remember the First? Had a hold of you for a bit, I hear. Too bad the sun didn't come up that day. Could have saved me a trip to Hell." The blond retorted.

"You, too. How many did you turn, Spike? I heard you went on a regular spree." Angel grinned viciously. "So, how'd you like Hell?"

"That wasn't his fault!" Dawn screamed at the dark vampire.

"Stay out of this Dawnie." Angel spat at the teenager.

Spike lunged at his Sire again and was once more blocked by Giles. "You don't speak to her."

"I hope you had as much fun in Hell as I did. And you had a lot longer there than I did. You were gone from this dimension for a year, I was only gone a few months." The elder vampire was beginning to enjoy taunting the blond.

Spike shifted back into human features. His calmer attitude lulled Giles into moving slightly aside. The slender vampire stalked toward his Sire, the pain in the sapphire eyes shocking Angel into silence for a moment. "You don't know what you're talking about." Spike stated bitterly.

Wesley allowed himself to be moved aside. Angel frowned in bewilderment. "What do you mean? You said you were in Hell."

"I am. _This_ is Hell." Spike walked closer to the other vampire. He stopped in front of Angel. Angry tears glittered in Spike's eyes. "I was in _Heaven_!" He screamed out the last word. "And because of _you_, I'm not any more!"

Stunned disbelief radiated on Angel's face as he shifted into human features. "Vampires don't go to Heaven!" He denied.

"Wanna bet?" Spike growled. A blur of black was the only warning before a fist connected with Angel's nose, sending him flying backwards into the side of a car.

_**TBC**_


	18. That Wasn't Even A Warm Up

That Wasn't Even A Warm Up

Disclaimer: I own nothing worth suing for.

Summary: Building up to the main event.

Reviews: Yes please. Readers Rock but Reviewers RULE!

A/N: For all those who are still interested in this story, here's another chapter. I'm trying to get to the big fight scene but since I suck at them and WayWard Childe has done a runner… I'm truly sorry it has taken so damn long to get this out but RL has been several levels of Hell recently. That and post-convention writer's block is a bitch, worse this year than last. There will be only one or two more chapters to this tale although The Demon Within has quite a long way to go. I hope that FFdotnet at least shows the update for this. 'Pretending' never even showed up anywhere but my profile.

WayWard Childe: I'm sorry I didn't wait for your input before posting but it's been forever since I updated. I miss you bunches.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Angel sagged onto the ground until the stunned surprise over the unexpected attack wore off. He surged up and lunged at the angry blond. He swung his arm to punch back but was blocked by a leather clad forearm. Another fist met the older vampire's midsection causing him to cough uncontrollably for a few seconds. With a gasp, Angel raised his head to look at his Childe in shock.

"What'd I do to you?" He asked as he blocked another blow to his face. He swiped his hand under his nose and cursed when it came away bloody.

Spike bounced back a couple of steps. A smirk twisted his handsome features. "What's wrong, Poof? Afraid you'll bleed all over your designer clothes?" He sneered.

"I'm not afraid of anything, you little moron. Why the Hell am I bothering with you anyway? I could wipe the floor with you in a second." The taller vampire boasted as he deliberately wiped his hand on his trousers.

"Angel." Wesley tried to insert a little reason into the rapidly declining situation. "You should listen to him. If you _do_ have plans to go up against the Senior Partners, I feel you should seriously reconsider."

"Angelcakes." Lorne spoke up quietly. "It's a bad plan. I've seen the results and it's not goodness and light at all."

"You guys don't even _know_ what I'm planning." Angel protested, turning slightly toward his friends but keeping on eye on the furious blond. "It _can_ work. I know it. I've got everything all lined up. I was going to tell you all about it when you got back. Everyone has just one thing they have to do and it will be all over." He spread his hands out beseechingly.

"You fucking idiot." Spike snarled. "Do you honestly think _they_ don't **_know_** what you're planning and aren't planning something much worse to retaliate? All you're going to accomplish is releasing Hell on earth _again_ and I can't let you do that. I'll dust your sorry ass first. I can take you. You're not up to full strength. I've been feeding on human. What have you been subsisting on? Pig? Cow?"

"Otter." Angel growled. "You're _feeding_? Buffy, why didn't you stake him on sight?"

"Agggghhhh!" Spike thrust his fingers through his hair in frustration and spun away from his Sire.

Wesley gazed at his friend with icy blue eyes. "He's getting Red Cross rejected blood." He stated quietly.

"_What_? That's not fair! Why didn't _you_ think of that?" Angel protested like a spoiled child who'd just been found out a relative had a better toy.

"Frankly, it never occurred to me. I didn't think you would accept it even if it _was_ freely donated. Wouldn't it compromise your _redemption_?" A tinge of sarcasm began to edge Wesley's voice. Lorne had shared some of the details of his vision and the former Watcher was furious with the dark vampire.

Another incoherent sound burst from Spike. Giles took pity on the stressed-out blond and moved closer to Angel.

"Why don't we take this somewhere less public?" He suggested. He nodded toward the line of cars that were crawling past the parking lot as their occupants attempted to get a view of the confrontation.

"Brilliant." Spike approved. "I could use a drink."

"I'm sure you could. How many decades have you lost because you were too drunk to notice the time passing?" Angel taunted.

"Not enough because I never could forget you still fouled the world with your presence." The elder vampire snarled at the insult. With a smirk, Spike turned toward the building.

The group began a slow procession toward the bar. Dan found himself next to Xander.

"That certainly was a short fight." He commented to the Scooby quietly.

"Don't let them fool you. That wasn't even a warm up. The main event is still brewing." Xander clapped a companionable arm around the deputy. "So I hear you and Monica are a thing, right?" He grinned at the shock on the handsome man's face.

"Where'd you hear that?" Dan sputtered. "We're friends. She's my daughter's teacher. She's my _babysitter_ for God's sake."

Xander smirked evilly, the expression fitting in all too well with the eye patch. "I hear babysitters are the best. Besides, you're gonna tell me you never noticed how hot she is?"

"I can't believe you're talking about her like that." Dan glared.

"Ah, see there? That wasn't so hard, now was it?" Xander snickered as Monica walked over.

"What are you telling him?" She put her tiny fists on her hips and glared up at Xander.

"Nothing." The single eye winked. "Just getting in a little evilness payback."

"Go away or I'll have Jay put arsenic in your drink." The redhead threatened.

"It's ok, I'm done now." The former carpenter wandered away and merged with the main body of the group as they entered the bar.

Dan gazed after the odd young man for several long minutes. Monica relaxed her stance and looked up at him curiously. "Dan?"

The deputy started. "Huh?"

"Are you all right? What was he telling you? He's crazy, you know." She said.

Dan let his eyes drift over the tiny form and felt as if he'd never seen her before. "I'm fine. None of them seem to be quite all here, do they?"

"Nope." She grinned. "Let's go find out how this turns out."

He grasped her arm firmly. "Ok, but I don't what you getting too close. You might get hurt." They followed the others into the building.

Inside, Cindy turned from her conversation with the bartender as the group crowded through the door. Her attention was immediately caught by the anger that was apparent on Spike's face. From memory, she scribbled the drink order for the group on her pad and shoved the paper towards Jay. "I need a double JD right now." She hissed.

Spike fairly vibrated with tension as both the Scoobies and the LA gang settled into the large booth they'd previously occupied. Spinning the chair around so he could see the entire bar, he sat at a small table as far away from his Sire as he could manage. He scowled when Cindy shoved the tumbler into his hand. She frowned at his expression before moving back to the bar to pick up her tray full of drinks. Her friends were lounging out of the way by the bar with Dan keeping a close eye on everyone. Monica held up the keys to Cindy's car.

"What's going on?" The server muttered, pocketing her keys as she double checked the drink order.

"See that tall pale guy over there?" Dan indicated Angel with the glass Jay had handed him minutes before.

Cindy's ponytail bounced as she nodded. Her keen eyes noted the extraordinary pallor of his skin. "Vampire like Spike, right?"

"Yup." Monica confirmed. "Some sort of vampire relative. He's the reason Spike was sent back. He has to stop him from doing something. I'm not too clear on that."

Dan nodded. "Any minute now, Spike is gonna start whaling on him again." He took a contemplative sip. "Angel might be older but Spike's pretty pissed. He'll wipe the floor with him."

Cindy sent the deputy a sharp glance. "What do you mean 'again'?

He grinned. "You should have seen the punch Spike laid on him out in the parking lot. The older English guy suggested we all come in here to get away from the lookieloos." A burst of noise sounded from the group.

Cindy hefted her drink tray and made her way over to the big table.

Angel had taken a seat on the end of the bench with Wesley next to him. The Brit was attempting to convince his friend that his plans were ill conceived.

"Angel, Lorne has seen the consequences of your plan." Wes scowled at the mutinous expression on the vampire's face.

"It _can_ work. I've got everything in place." Angel protested. "If he was reading Spike, he should take it with a grain of salt."

Lorne frowned at the dismissal. "Angelcakes, you know that my visions are never wrong. I was seeing what he sees in his nightmares. They're showing him what will happen if you continue. You can't take on the Senior Partners. It will end the world as we know it."

Giles cleared his throat. He'd never truly trusted the elder vampire and it seemed that feeling had not been misplaced. "Angel, you have to listen to reason. Spike must be telling the truth. He was in the same Heavenly dimension that Buffy was in after her death fighting Glory. If he says the Powers That Be sent him back to stop you, then stop you he must."

Angel growled low in his throat. "He is _not_ the new champion. I'm the champion. I'll dust him before I let him take my redemption and my reward. He doesn't deserve it."

"And he hasn't received it." Fred pointed out gently. "He's not human. He was brought back a vampire, no more and no less than he was when he died in Sunnydale. He still has his soul. His reward was Heaven and he was pulled out of there."

The Sunnydale survivors sipped their drinks in silence. All their support was centered squarely on Spike. If it came down to a fight, each and every one of them would be willing to dust Angel to help Spike.

Anya sat at Spike's table watching them with huge dark eyes. Next to her, Spike studied the whiskey in his glass as if it held the answers to his problems. She could hear the low growling emanating from his chest. She slid her hand under the table and rested it lightly on his denim clad knee. A cool slender hand dropped down to grasp hers tightly.

The bar was oddly silent since the jukebox had run out of money and stopped playing. Dan and Monica sat on bar stools and watched quietly. Without being asked, Cindy had Jay set up a second round of drinks for everyone.

At the larger table Giles cleared his throat and removed his glasses. "Angel, perhaps you could tell us precisely what your plans are. You seem to think they are viable although Spike has been informed by the Powers that they are not. Explain it to us, why should we believe _you_ over _him_?"

The fingers of Spike's free hand tightened on his glass and his sapphire eyes narrowed. He was distressingly familiar with Angelus' ability to talk anyone around to his way of thinking. Inwardly the blond cursed the Irish charm that had carried over into the older vampire's unlife. He used his vampiric sense of hearing shamelessly to eavesdrop on his Sire's explanation.

Everyone listened with rapt attention as Angel outlined his plan. He laid everything out step by step and noticed with satisfaction that they seemed to be taking his ideas seriously. He was confident he could talk them around. He paused as he got to the individual roles his friends were slated to play.

Wesley frowned at Angel. "You have set up a very intricate plan indeed. You were so certain we would just follow you blindly into a confrontation with the Black Thorn?"

"No, Wes. Not blindly. I have everything set out very clearly. It's a good plan. It will work. All of us working together can do this. Now with Buffy, Willow, Giles and the rest working with us, success is even more guaranteed." Angel smiled beguilingly at the Sunnydale survivors.

Xander frowned at the one vampire in the world he hated most. "Count me out, Deadboy. There's no way I'll help you destroy the world. I believe Spike." He paused before grinning. "And that is the one thing I didn't think I'd _ever_ say out loud." He glanced over at the blond vampire sitting with his ex-fiancé and picked up his glass. "If you'll excuse me." The one eyed man stood and crossed the room to the smaller table.

Anya smiled up at him as he approached. "Mind if I sit here? The atmosphere over there is getting a little stifling." Xander asked Spike quietly.

Spike paused in his listening to peer suspiciously up at the brunet. He considered Xander for a second before he nodded. "Sure, Mate."

Giles frowned in thought. "I see where you're going with this plan of yours but I'm not convinced it will work. I don't see how you can possibly defeat the forces that the Senior Partners seem to be prepared to launch against you."

"What makes you think they'll do that?" Angel asked with a snort.

"Spike told us…" Fred began before Angel cut her off.

"Spike is just pissed because the Powers That Be brought him back for nothing." The elder vampire dismissed the niggling feeling that he was missing something important.

"But don't you think that just the fact that they brought him back is an indication that you're on the wrong plan?" Willow asked.

"No. They're not expecting me, or rather us, to strike so soon. I want to move against them as soon as I get back to LA. In fact, I was hoping that the business here would be finished before now and we would already be taking them down. I can't wait to wipe out the old bastards." Angel took a sip of the whiskey he'd ordered and waited for them to agree with him.

Spike scowled at the laid back confidence of the older vampire. He waited tensely to hear what the others had to say about the plan. He knew the odd green demon wouldn't follow blindly. Something about the large demon felt peaceful and calming to the volatile younger vampire. Spike watched the others reactions carefully. To his horror Buffy, Willow and Giles seemed to be seriously considering the Poof's plans.

"Say we get behind you on this." Buffy mused as she studied her fingernails. "I know you can't guarantee success. That would be stupid. The problem I'm having is that even though Spike closed the Hellmouth, he didn't destroy the First, he just shoved it back underground where it belonged. Evil can't be destroyed. We learned that lesson. But I can see where you'd get rid of a big portion of it by taking out the Black Thorn." She blinked as a black-clad blond whirlwind descended on their table.

"Peaches." Spike's voice was deceptively calm. "Get up."

"No, Spike. I'm just having a drink and discussing battle plans with my friends. Why don't you go play with your little girlfriend?" Angel waved his hand dismissively and turned to Wesley. He pulled an expensive pen from his pocket and began drawing on a handy napkin.

"Spike, why don't you give us a few more details of the mission the Powers sent you back to complete?" Giles tried to keep the peace. He removed his glasses and peered up at the resurrected vampire.

"Why don't you stuff those glasses up your ass?" Spike growled. "I could hear you. All of you, falling for that daft plan." He pointed an accusing finger at the humans seated around the table. "Like a bunch of lemmings you are, willing to follow the leader right off the cliff. Doesn't matter that you'll die, doesn't matter if he's right or wrong, he talks a good game and that's what you go for. The chance to strike a blow on evil." His voice grew mocking. "Go Team Angel. He took out the Black Thorn." He slammed his hands down on the table in front of his Sire. "No one will notice that he _destroyed_ the whole freakin _world_ while he did it!"

Angel frowned and glanced away from Wesley to look up at Spike's angry face. "It is a good plan. You don't know what you're talking about." He stated condescendingly. "Now, _Boy_, why you just go back to your table and do what you do best? Get drunk."

Xander heard the dark vampire's suggestion and cringed. "Oh shit." He knew that the blond had all but quit drinking after acquiring his soul.

Anya swiped a sip of Spike's whiskey. "No kidding." She agreed.

At the larger table, Dawn frowned and started looking for an escape route. The Slayer noticed the teenager's agitation. "What's wrong, Dawnie?"

The younger girl sighed and slumped in her seat when it looked as if she wasn't going to be allowed to exit. "He's gonna blow any minute now." She warned.

Spike took an unnecessarily deep breath. Fury and disappointment burned through his chest, reminding him of how it felt when the amulet had activated. His dark sapphire gaze swung accusing toward Buffy. "You said you would help me." He said. She flinched at the condemnation in his tone. "That lasted about as long as I expected it to." His head dipped down for a moment before he raised it, lean face stony. His voice was deceptively soft. "Now, Angelus, get your fat ass out of that booth. If you won't _listen_ to reason I guess I'll have to _pound_ it into you." He pulled his hands off the table and stepped back.

Angel pointedly turned his back on his furious childe. That was a tactical error. He blinked as he felt a hand grasp the back of his jacket. A sharp pull had him out of the booth and struggling to get to his feet.

Spike smirked at his Sire's imbalance. He tightened his grip on the collar in his grasp. "Let's go have a chat, shall we?" He suggested mildly. He shoved his Sire towards the back of the room.

"Now see here!" Wesley sputtered.

Spike paused. "Nothing to see but sense, Percy." He smiled unpleasantly as the former Watcher gaped.

Angel took advantage of Spike's pause and twisted out of the younger vampire's hold. He spun around and grabbed Spike's wrist, trying to pull him off his feet. Spike laughed derisively and held his stance which caused Angel's expensive shoes to slip on the wooden floor. The blond used the hold Angel had on his wrist to bring him forward so he could stiff-arm his elder in the chest, shoving him farther away from the table. Angel released Spike's arm in surprise and stumbled away from the younger vampire.

Gasps of shock rose from the mixed group. Wesley rose from his seat to try to stop the fight that everyone could see was brewing. Spike vamped and hissed at the other Brit. "Stay out of this." He warned viciously.

Angel gained his balance and held his hand up to his friend. "It's ok, Wes. I can handle him."

Off to the side, Xander snorted. "Not likely." Angel glowered as Spike smirked.

Cindy approached the combatants warily. "Spike, sweetie, can you guys take this outside? There's an alley out back."

Spike shot her a warm smile. "Sure thing, Kitten." He turned back to Angel and bowed, keeping his head raised so he could see his Sire's face. He swept his arm to indicate the exit he could see behind the elder vampire. "After you, Peaches." He said mockingly.

Angel held the door open. "No, I insist. After you." His courtesy was glaringly fake.

Spike stalked toward the open door as if he were going out. As he began to pass Angel, he shot a hand out and shoved against Angel's shoulder, knocking him through the doorway into the alley.

Anya followed at a safe distance as the two vampires went out into the night air. Xander grabbed his drink and stayed close to his ex-fiancé. He beat most of the crowd outside by only a couple of seconds. The scene that met them was tense, the vampires facing each other in the glow of the streetlamps at the end of the alley and the security lights on the back of the building. Suddenly the male Scooby had an urge for some popcorn.

"Man oh man." He muttered. "This is gonna be soooo good."

Dawn slipped up to next to Xander and looped a slender arm around his waist. "It's showtime." She stated grimly.

_**TBC**_


	19. All Demons Go To Hell

All Demons Go To Hell

082608

Disclaimer: Not mine, never was, never will be.

Summary: The battle is on… who will win?

Reviews: Yes please. Readers Rock but Reviewers RULE!

A/N: I know it has been an incredibly long time and interest in this fic has probably dropped to nothing but here's the next to last chapter… finally.

Special note: Many, many thanks to WayWard Childe for writing the nitty-gritty part of the fight for me. Without his help this story would still be in limbo. (bows to Master) I hope you are pleased. ;-)

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Spike paused and pulled his cigarettes out of his pocket. Keeping one eye on his off-balance Sire, he lit a cigarette with his antique silver Zippo, affecting an air of nonchalance as he slipped the pack and lighter back into his duster. The fact of the matter was that every sense was trained on the older vampire, gauging what his next move would be. Almost automatically, he began to catalogue the alley and what could be available to use as weapons. He wasn't interested in dusting his Sire except as a last resort. To tell the truth, he was simply looking forward to beating the unliving hell out of the older vampire.

The humans lining the alley watched silently as the blond vampire circled the area almost lazily. Only the ones from Sunnydale knew the deception. Spike finished his cigarette at the same time he finished his appraisal of the alley. There were security lights that did a surprisingly good job of lighting the area, shining down from the tops of the buildings. The dumpster was snugged securely against the brick wall of the bar. Several wooden pallets were stacked next to the huge metal box. On the other side there were a few bricks and several sharp lengths of rebar stacked against the wall. With a nasty grin Spike picked up one of the slender metal poles.

Angel regained his balance as his pissed-off childe began his tour. The larger vampire watched the blond quietly, ready for an attack. He wasn't certain he wanted to initiate the next phase of the fight since the younger demon had proven faster and stronger than expected. He tensed as Spike picked up a four foot length of rebar. His brown eyes scanned his own area for a weapon, carefully keeping the width of the alley between himself and his opponent.

There was an almost unnatural silence in the alley. The human audience was barely daring to breathe as they waited for one of the vampires to make a move on the other one. They all knew that a sound at the wrong moment would spell disaster and the wrong vampire would win. The question no one dared to voice was '_Which one was the wrong vampire?_'

"Well, Peaches." Spike drawled as he began to twirl the rebar in his fingers like a baton. "Are you gonna call it off?"

"I don't know what you mean, Spike." Angel prevaricated as he tried to find his own weapon from the limited resources in the alley.

"Wrong answer." Spike growled. He jumped to the top of the closed dumpster. "Now, let's try this one more time." He watched the older vampire closely. "Call it off. I'm not going to tell you again."

Angel realized he couldn't bluff his way out of the fight, he hadn't really expected to but had considered it a worthy delaying tactic. He inched closer to the pile of rebar but retreated to the other side of the alley when Spike swung his weapon a little too close for comfort. His foot bumped something metallic and he glanced down at the clatter. A tiny smile of triumph crossed his face. "I have no reason to call a halt to my plans." He casually, keeping his eyes on Spike, reached down and grabbed up his own length of rebar.

Spike jumped down, his duster flaring out around him. He continued to twirl his pole as he strolled towards his sire. "You have a _world_ of reasons, you moron." He stated. "Are you really that stupid as to think you can destroy evil? The _**Powers**_ _**That**_ _**Be**_ sent me back here to stop you. That in itself should tell you that there's a _lot_ wrong with your plans."

"That's because they're not aware off _all_ my plans. They don't know what I've had to do to convince the enemy that I'm one of _them_." Angel sidled sideways as Spike approached, keeping a steady distance between them.

"Well, I'd say to did a little too good of a job there, Mate." Spike grinned humorlessly. "You not only convinced the bad guys but the good guys as well." His golden flecked blue eyes narrowed as he stalked his prey. "What does that say about _you_?"

"I'm still fighting for good. I'm still the champion." Angel protested. He raised his rebar in a defensive move.

The blond snorted derisively. "Yeah, _right_. That's why they hauled my less-than-thrilled ass out of _**Heaven**_ to make sure you _don't_ carry out those stupid plans of yours." He snarled. "I was _**finished**_, you _**idiot**_!"

Angel frowned. "You said that before. You're wrong. Vampires don't go to Heaven."

"They do when they sacrifice _themselves to save the world, you git_!" Spike interrupted furiously.

"They're damned the minute they're turned." Angel continued loftily as if Spike hadn't spoken. "All demons go to Hell. I should know I've been there."

"Yeah, well. They should have left you there. Would've saved me a trip." Enraged at being ignored, Spike swung his rebar towards Angel's head. Cursing, but not surprised, when the older vampire ducked.

"Is that the best you've got?" Angel taunted. He slid to the side trying to get an opening so he could end this stupid fight and get back to his plans. They would work, he was positive of it…. Wasn't he? He didn't want to dust Spike, he'd killed enough of his family and wasn't quite ready to add one more to the list. But if it came down to it, he would. Nothing, not even the youngest Childe of Angelus could be allowed to stand in the way of his plans to take down Wolfram and Hart once and for all. "What's the matter, Spike? Missing your hired help?"

"Not this time, Wanker. I don't need some psycho with pokers and classical music to kick your sorry ass." Spike jumped over the rebar that Angel had swiped towards his knees, swinging his own pole down to knock the weapon away. Angel cursed as he nearly lost his grip on the ridged metal. "That was just pathetic. Are you gonna fight or just ponce around?"

A frustrated sigh pushed its way through Angel's clenched teeth. Too far to retreat now, to re-think his plans, there was only one place to go for the fallen champion. Angel's eyes flared with gold, face shifted into the Angelus visage, hands starting to slide across the rebar until they became parallel, pale fingers tightening around the rusted make-shift quarterstaff.

Spike smirked and mimicked his sire's stance, "Now, that's more like it."

They clashed furiously, the hearts of their weapons locked, as they were held in inverted angles from each other. Their faces close enough to kiss, but they only sneered, belief in their individual actions all too evident.

They stand there locked with all their might, testing each other's strength, their belief.

"You…won't…win." Spike gritted, "Not this time." The resolve of Spike's words pierced Angel's core. Shocked, the older vampire almost believed him.

They separated with unrestrained force, both losing their footing, their game of will sent both soaring to opposite sides of the alley. It had been an alley where it had all started and now it would be an alley where their final battle takes place. A battle over 100 years in the making

They crashed into the brick, collapsed to the ground and then rose to their feet. Their battle is quick and too hard for the human eye to accurately register, but the clang of the ends of the rebar were heard all too well. They fell into a trance of striking and blocking, the rhythm finally broken when the younger vampire griped his weapon like a bat and swung hard and close. No time to defend, Angel growled with pain as the rebar slams into his ribs.

The older vampire was stuck hard, landed hard, with no time to retaliate or think as the former poet shifted above him and released a barrage of wildly swung blows being beaten into him. Spike, raising his weapon above his head for another blow, was caught by surprise when Angel pushed himself off the ground, spinning till he connected with an uppercut to the young vampire's jaw.

Spike stumbled back while Angel regained a fighting stance putting them back on equal terms, they don't even bother to relent for the usual barbs and quips. Too much was at stake after all, they're both trying to save the world. Angel landed a heavy haymaker that sent Spike down to the ground. The feral master vampire retaliated by straight kicking his sire in the midsection, once, twice, and attempts a third only to be caught this time. Angel grinned with satisfaction as he swung Spike and released, sending him flying head first into the front of the dumpster. The blond vampire crumbled and slid down the dumpster upon impact.

A shocked gasp escaped from the on-looking humans, none of them could see how badly the younger vampire was hurt. Wisely no one felt brave enough to go forward to offer assistance.

Angel couldn't relent, he knew if he did he'd be dead and this was a fact. So he leapt into the air and dove toward Spike, only for his wayward childe to bend both knees up to his chest and strike with a spring loaded double kick. The force of the blow cracked Angel's sternum and sent him flying back into the pile of bricks.

Anya, standing next to Buffy, couldn't resist the urge to whisper into the Slayer's ear. "Don't you love how flexible he is?" A startled glance was the only reply as they both turned their attention back to the battle.

Spike rose with lethal grace, he glanced around and spied the wooden crates, glancing back at his sire buried beneath the pile of bricks, the childe nodded as if to confirm something to himself. He violently kicked one of the crates to pieces and picked up a make-shift stake. His audience gasped but he ignored them as he stalked towards Angel. His hand was bleeding from the stake's splinters beneath his iron grip, he reached Angel and pulled his bloody and dust covered sire out of the pile by the lapels of his jacket. Raising the stake above his head steadily, he looked down at his former yoda, his sire, his friend, his rival and… he hesitated.

Quick to take advantage, Angel's eyes sprung open and he grabbed his childe's forearm, a new battle of belief and strength beginning to take place. Spike's might met Angel's determination and it led them to stand still. Angel's free hand searched for any advantage nearby, luckily for him there's a pile of bricks. Grabbing one, he smashed it into the side of Spike's head, sending him back and reopening his slayer's battle wound.

Lumbering to his feet, brick still clenched in his hand, he seemed to tower over Spike. "Give it up, boy." Angel sneered.

Wiping the blood away so it wouldn't ooze into his eye, Spike looked up at him with a hard stare and a sardonic smirk. "Not a chance, old man."

The younger vampire rolled backwards and sprang to his feet, stake still clutched in his hand. The two master vampires begin to circle each other slowly, all pretense and notion of who the other one is dropped. They only thing they see in each other is a goal that must be met.

Spike flung the stake at his sire's forehead, which Angel expectedly and expertly caught, giving Spike enough time to land a crushing blow to Angel's nose with his forearm. The younger vampire brought his knee up high, landing a blow on Angel's already cracked sternum. The older vampire grunted in pain and dropped his weapon; he almost doubled over but caught himself. Like a living sledgehammer Spike locked his fingers together, and bashed Angel in the back _hard_ doubling him over anyway. Pulling back and giving himself distance, the wayward childe landed a roundhouse kick to his doubled over sire, sending _him_ flying into the dumpster this time.

Bleeding from multiple wounds, Spike scooped up the stake at his feet. Without thinking or hesitation he rushed at Angel with supernatural speed… and drove the stake home.

_**TBC**_


End file.
